I've Been Looking For You Forever
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo. Traducción autorizada por Chloe Winchester. BadBoy!Blaine. Blind!Kurt. Klaine.
1. Afraid of the Dark

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**1: Afraid of the Dark**

* * *

Un joven está sólo en un banco. El tenue sol danza en su piel de porcelana, su cabello se agita un poco con la brisa. Respira profundamente, un bastón decorado de argyle está a su lado. Ojos cerúleos parecían mirar al parque frente a él, observar a los niños jugar y perros correr. Unas pocas personas le pasaban, pero no eran vistas.

El chico era ciego.

Desliza gafas de sol sobre sus ojos, sintiendo el calor del sol en el rostro, sabiendo que sus ojos se irritarían si los dejara expuestos a este.

Sus manos danzan sobre un libro en su regazo, uno cubierto con puntos en un código que solamente él podría entender. Suelta una risita suavemente para sí al leer una línea de diálogo. Extiende la mano hasta su reloj, presionando un botón.

—Dos y trece —sonó el reloj. Se levantó, suspirando. Metió el libro en su bolso, revisando el cierre dos veces para asegurarse de que estuviera bien cerrado antes de levantarse, alejándose. Chasqueó la lengua a la larga con el bastón en su mano, contando los pasos en su cabeza.

Escuchó unos pocos susurros de niños confundidos mientras pasaba, preguntándoles a sus madres que le sucedía. Escuchó autos cruzar, a un hombre al final de la manzana gritarle a su hijo para que fuera más lento en su bicicleta.

Era un día tan agradable.

* * *

Otro chico estaba solo en su cama. Sirenas resonaban fuera de este una vez bonito vecindario, sus padres gritaban abajo en el pasillo, al igual que el resto de las personas en este edificio.

Su corazón está endurecido, sólido como piedra. Años de gritos, años de abuso de su padre, de extraños en la calle, años de su madre ignorando las magulladuras y las palizas, años de pelear solo por lo que era, años de ir a la escuela donde los chicos eran tan miserables como él y años de lastimarse a sí mismo sólo para tener algún tipo del control que le había transformado en esto.

Era frío, despiadado, hastiado y cruel por fuera.

En el interior, muy profundo donde no deja llegar a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, está temeroso, solo, vulnerable. Lo que quiere más desesperadamente que nada en el mundo es ser amado. A veces, cuando las palizas le dejan débil e incapaz de detenerse de sentir, imagina a un chico, dulce, afectuoso y hermoso. Imagina estar en sus brazos, con todos los problemas, magulladuras y agonía esfumándose bajo su tacto.

Estaba imaginando esto ahora mientras el hombre al que llamaba padre entraba furioso, agarrando su camisa, sacudiéndole, gritando maricón y golpeándole una y otra vez con una fuerza increíble mientras su madre seguía bebiendo en la sala de estar.

Se limpió la sangre debajo de su nariz cuando terminó, volviéndose a sentar, con su rostro vacío de cualquier expresión, dolor o emoción, salvo ira, aplicándola al forzar el frasco que nunca abría.

Abrió su teléfono de golpe, respondiendo una llamada entrante que no podía ser más indeseada.

—¿Qué? —espetó.

—Cálmate de una puta vez, hombre. ¿Iremos a esa pocilga mañana o no? —preguntó Wes, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo y diversión.

—Sí, iremos —suspiró.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó su amigo.

—No —mintió—. Estoy bien.

Blaine Anderson colgó, mirándose las manos, haciendo una mueca de dolor levemente cuando una botella se estrelló contra la pared, gritando por consiguiente.

Era una noche horrible.

* * *

El joven ciego iba andando felizmente, asegurándose de mantener pista de dónde estaba, sabiendo que debía ser cuidadoso en esta parte desconocida de la ciudad.

Varias cosas pasaron todas a la vez.

El niño cuyo padre le había estado gritando para que bajara la velocidad pasó, golpeando el codo de Kurt y girándole, mientras un corredor pasaba por su derecha, la bocina de un auto sonó, neumáticos chirriaron por un momento breve, sus pies se enredaron entre sí, haciéndole caer.

Respiró profunda y lentamente varias veces, con las palmas raspadas. Cogió su bastón apresuradamente, dando golpecitos con este para tratar de saber donde estaba.

Podía sentir los edificios y las personas a su alrededor probablemente mirando. Pero... pero nada más era familiar. Desviado, desorientado y ahora asustado en la oscuridad, Kurt Hummel estaba perdido.

* * *

—Blaine, ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?

El chico soltó una risita, apartándose los rizos de su cara. —Cierra el pico, Wes. Sólo confía en mí.

—Este lugar es un jodido pueblo de vacas —protestó Jeff.

—¿Sí? Bueno, nuestra competencia está aquí. Bien podríamos mirar a que pequeñas zorras tenemos que derrotar —respondió.

—¿Cómo es que se llaman? —preguntó Nick.

—Nude Erections. —Jeff rió tontamente. Blaine le golpeó el brazo.

—Pendejo.

—Oigan —dijo Thad, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y haciendo un gesto hacia el otro lado de la calle—. Echen un vistazo.

Blaine miró, arreglando su chaqueta. Se quedó inmóvil.

Un chico. Un precioso y dulce chico caminaba por la acera al otro lado de la calle. Estaba chasqueando la lengua, con una ligera mirada de pánico en su rostro, dando golpecitos con el bastón en su mano casi frenéticamente. Blaine supuso que tenía un lío en esa bonita cabeza suya.

—Parece que está en tu equipo, Blaine —se burló David, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

—Cállate —dijo él, riendo por lo bajo ligeramente.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a decir hola? —Wes sonrió, cruzando la calle y caminando en su dirección. Blaine frunció el ceño.

No quería eso. Por alguna extraña razón quería que dejaran a este chico angelical en paz. No estaba seguro de por qué se sentía así, pero lo último que quería era molestarle. Quería dejarle en este intocable estado de belleza. Pero Wes y los otros estaban caminado rápidamente hacia él, riendo.

—Eh, amigote —Thad sonrió de oreja a oreja, burlándose. El chico se paralizó.

—Geniales gafas —comentó Trenton, cogiéndolas de su rostro—. ¿Te importa si me las pruebo?

—Por favor. —Su voz también era celestial; un suave y dulce timbre que hizo que el corazón usualmente frío de Blaine se calentara—. Por favor, no quiero ningún problema. Sólo estoy tratando de ir a casa.

No les miró al hablar. No miraba nada. Entrecerró los ojos contra la inoportuna luz del sol, agarrando el bastón en su mano, casi gimoteando cuando Thad se lo quitó.

—¿Para qué es esto, abuela? —resopló.

—¡Déjenme en paz! —suplicó él.

Blaine comprendió la situación. Las gafas de sol, el bastón, los ojos perdidos...

—Joder —susurró—. Chicos, paren. —Continuaron molestando, sin escuchar su exigencia—. ¡BASTA YA!

—Hombre, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Wes. El ángel estaba presionado contra la pared del edificio, su pecho temblando mientras trataba de respirar, sus ojos llenos con lágrimas de miedo.

—Es ciego —siseó. David resopló.

—¿Y qué? —El chico hizo el mismo ruido asustado de nuevo. El estómago de Blaine hirvió por razones desconocidas.

—¿_Yqué_? ¿De verdad estás tan jodido de la cabeza? ¡Aléjense de él! —Le empujó, quitándole las gafas de sol a Trent—. Vayan a la maldita escuela. Los veo allí más tarde.

—Blai...

—¡VAYAN! —gruñó—. ¡O les patearé el trasero justo aquí, justo ahora!

—Bien, bien —dijo Flynn, alzando las manos y retrocediendo—. Nos vamos. Lo siento si te asustamos.

—_Princesa_ —agregó Jeff en voz baja. Se alejaron a paso tranquilo, dejando a un Blaine irracionalmente enojado tras ellos.

Miró al ángel, empujando el bastón en su mano, esperando a que se relajara. —Me disculpo por ellos. Son... son unos estúpidos.

—¿Tú también vas a hacerme daño? —preguntó él con la voz temblorosa, aún temeroso.

—No —aseguró Blaine, manteniendo un tono de crispación en su voz—. No, no lo haré. —Miró alrededor—. ¿Adónde estás tratando de ir?

—Mi casa —dijo en un chillido.

—Cuál, mm...—Estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué coño estaba nervioso?—. ¿Dónde vives?

Kurt se estaba sonrojando, lágrimas frustradas en sus ojos. Culpó al condenado niño de la bicicleta por todo esto.

—¿Dónde estamos ahora? —susurró, odiándose por depender de este adusto extraño. Podía oler el olor de cigarrillos persistente en su chaqueta, que era de cuero, asumió, por la frialdad del material que sentía cerca de su brazo. También olía colonia. Old Spice, tal vez, fijador y goma de mascar. Por las más ridículas de las razones, encontró el aroma casi embriagador.

—107 y Ballard —dijo. Kurt tragó, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

—Norte —habló en voz baja.

—De acuerdo. —Blaine asintió. Extendió una mano para agarrar la suya, teniendo que ser la izquierda debido al bastón que tenía en la derecha—. Ven, te llevaré.

Kurt se detuvo abruptamente cuando intentó guiarle. —Ni siquiera sé tu nombre —susurró.

—Soy Blaine.

—Kurt.

El ángel tenía un nombre. Por primera vez en años, literalmente años, Blaine sonrió.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	2. Candles

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**2: Candles**

* * *

Kurt desconfiaba de este chico. Si era tan malo como sus amigos entonces no había manera de prever lo que le haría.

—Oh, aquí —le dijo, volviendo a poner las gafas de sol en su rostro. Kurt se sobresaltó, aún agitado por lo de antes—. ¡Perdón! —dijo Blaine, reprendiéndose por olvidarse de su incapacidad para ver.

Había una calidad genuina en su voz detrás del frío inicial que emanaba. La mano en la suya era suave, callosa, pero suave. Podía sentir las asperezas de cortes en sus nudillos por pelear. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos eran tan fríos como la primera capa de su voz, y se preguntó cómo podía lucir el resto.

No sabía qué era lo que este chico, Blaine, quería con él o cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero quería saber más.

—Entonces —se aventuró, encaminándose en su misión—, ¿vas a McKinley?

—No. Academia Dalton. En Westerville —dijo él en un tono brusco.

_Genial, estoy siendo llevado a casa por un criminal_, pensó. Podía minimizarle todo lo que quisiera, pero allí... había algo en este chico llamado Blaine, que vestía cuero que olía a goma de mascar y cigarrillos, que le hacía querer quedarse con él y mantener su mano en la suya.

Blaine parecía ser algo maravilloso. Cabeceó, dándose cuenta de que había estado hablándole. —¿Qué?

—Dije, ¿a dónde vas tú? —dijo. Kurt percibió una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—McKinley —indicó, anticipando la mofa que le siguió.

—Mm, ¿cómo haces...?

—Sólo porque no pueda ver como todos los demás no significa que no pueda mantener el ritmo académicamente —espetó, agitado y enrojeciendo—. Ordeno mis libros de texto en Braille, hay un candado en mi casillero y no tomo clases de gimnasia, _¿de acuerdo?_ —gruñó.

—Espera, disculpa —dijo Blaine, tratando de no hacerle caso a la culpa que sentía por avergonzarle. La mantuvo lejos de su voz—. Sólo es curiosidad. No hay necesidad de que te pongas rencoroso. —El ceño de Kurt se intensificó.

—Si escuchas a cada profesor, compañero de clase y adulto con el que te encuentras decirte _siempre_ lo mismo, también serías algo irritable —espetó. Estaba rabiando, deseando poder alejarse, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba parado—. ¿En qué calle estamos? —exigió.

—Mmm, Cherry —respondió Blaine.

—¿Mirando hacia que dirección?

—Norte.

—¿Cuál lado?

—Izquierdo.

—Bien, entonces, _Blaine_ —dijo con firmeza, enfadado—, puedo encontrar mi camino desde aquí. Gracias por humillarme y pretender ayudarme. —Comenzó a marcharse. Blaine agarró su mano para detenerle.

—Hey, hasta ahí, espera un segundo —suplicó. _No puedes irte. No todavía, acabo de conocerte. Quiero saber más de ti, Quiero saber todo sobre ti. No puedes irte aún_. Se aclaró la garganta, removiendo sus vulnerabilidades—. Mira, no quise ofenderte, ¿de acuerdo? Siento haberte hecho enfadar, de verdad. —Kurt frunció el ceño, resuelto.

—No te creo —dijo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para hacer que me creas? —preguntó él con exasperación.

De repente, Kurt puso las manos en su rostro, con las yemas de los dedos en las comisuras de sus labios, rabillos de sus ojos y en sus mejillas. —Dilo de nuevo —pidió.

—¿Qué estás...?

—Sólo déjame hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo—. Dilo de nuevo, por favor.

—Siento haberte hecho enojar. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo. No estaba tratando de humillarte o algo, no —dijo Blaine.

Kurt podía ver cuando tenía la necesidad. Justo ahora podía ver un montón de cosas. Veía la suave piel y el cabello rizado de Blaine, tal vez oscuro, pero eso sólo era un presentimiento. Veía la suavidad de sus labios y... y la sinceridad de sus palabras. Entonces Kurt podía ver a Blaine. Había hoyos que tenía que llenar, por supuesto, pero podía verle a él y a la verdad.

—De acuerdo —susurró, retirando sus manos—. Te creo. —Blaine volvió a sonreír, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. No estaba nada acostumbrado a esto...

—¿Aún puedo llevarte a casa? —preguntó, con la voz atrapada entre demanda y permiso. Kurt asintió, decidiendo ceder—. Genial.

* * *

Burt frunció el ceño, observando a su hijo acercarse con un muchacho que no conocía... un muchacho de apariencia enfurecida, con una expresión fija de ira y petulancia. Su chaqueta de cuero marrón estaba gastada, su ceñida camisa blanca manchada con grasa de lo que, asumía, era alguna clase de motocicleta peligrosa. Un cigarrillo pendía de sus labios, sus nudillos estaban lastimados, una cruz colgando alrededor de su cuello.

_Bien, supongo que hasta las basuras necesitan religión..._ pensó venenosamente. Su interés principal era qué hacía este muchacho desviado con su hijo.

—Gracias —dijo Kurt bajito, mirándole, bueno... en su dirección. Blaine se encogió de hombros, manteniendo la calma.

—No hay problema. —El ángel pálido comenzó a alejarse—. ¡Oye, espera! —dijo, tomando su brazo—. Mm, ¿puedo verte de nuevo algún día?

Kurt se quedó inmóvil, su corazón paralizándose, sus mejillas rojas y calientes. Él... él acababa de...

_Acaba de… invitarme a salir…¿no es así?_

—¿Qué? —chilló.

Blaine le miró, a su suave piel y cabello, sus labios y... y mucho más.

—Mm, ¿puedo... verte de nuevo? —repitió, tratando de no sonar ansioso o desesperado.

Así que _había_ oído bien. —Hm, yo, uh...

Blaine cabeceó. _Mírate_, pensó, reabriendo viejas heridas. _¿Por qué alguien te querría? ¿Especialmente alguien como él?_ —No pasa nada —susurró—. Está bien. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Tranquilo. —Se apartó, volteándose. Kurt agarró su mano.

—Espera —dijo, sabiendo perfectamente bien que su padre probablemente estaba observándole en ese momento—. Sí quiero. —Los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —susurró.

—Mm, —sonrió, tirando su cigarrillo—. Iba a pasarme por aquí mañana...¿si quieres salir? —Trató de sonar alivianado, hábil, tranquilo e indiferente.

—¿Ibas a la escuela? —preguntó.

—Ajá.

—Entonces puedes encontrarme afuera —dijo entre dientes—. Si quieres.

—¡Kurt! —llamó su padre.

—Desde luego.

—De acuerdo. —Estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

—¡Kurt!

—¡Ya voy! —dijo. Blaine miró hacia la puerta—. Hasta luego, Blaine. —El ángel sonrió. El corazón de Blaine dio un salto en su pecho.

—Nos vemos, Kurt.

Kurt contó su camino hasta la puerta, escuchando los pasos inseguros de Blaine alejándose sobre el césped. Le pasó a su padre por un lado sin detenerse, sonriendo para sí.

—¿Quién era ese? —exigió Burt, sus instintos protectores tomando el poder.

—Un amigo —dijo Kurt suavemente, colgando su chaqueta.

—¿Qué clase de amigo?

—Aún no estoy seguro. —Pudo oír la euforia en su voz, y ello le preocupó un poco.

—Kurt —suspiró—. No sé si te quiero juntándote con alguien así.

—¿Alguien así cómo?

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Sabes de lo que hablo —dijo firmemente. Kurt suspiró.

—Es sólo un muchacho agradable que me trajo a casa después de que me perdí en el parque —explicó—. No veo por qué no debería tener permitido andar con él. —Burt suspiró, sus brazos cruzados y fosas nasales ensanchándose. Kurt escuchó su respiración profunda. Palmeó el hombro de su padre.

—Está bien, papá. Estoy bien. No te preocupes. —Sonrió y se fue escaleras arriba.

* * *

—Te lo dije, ¡fui a Lima con los chicos! —defendió, incapaz de bloquear el próximo golpe hacia su cara. Su padre le agarró del cuello, jalándole y tirándolo contra la pared, dándole en el rostro.

—¡No me mientas, pequeño hijo de puta! —gritó, asaltándole con su aliento rezumante de alcohol—. ¿A cuál de tus amiguitos viste, eh? ¿A quién follaste, maricón? —Blaine le empujó.

—¡No lo hice! —gruñó, con sangre en sus labios—. ¡No es tu maldito problema lo que hice!

—¡NO SEAS INSOLENTE, CHICO!

* * *

Regresó a su habitación, golpeado y tambaleante.

En un mundo perfecto en alguna parte, hoy habría sido muy diferente. —Conocí a un chico hoy, papá —diría—. Es perfecto y hermoso y nunca he visto a nadie como él antes.

—Eso es genial, Blaine —respondería su padre—. Estoy feliz por ti.

Pero no.

Encorvó la cabeza, su corazón pesado, su cuerpo dolorido. Las había tenido peores, sí... pero no estaba seguro de cuánto podría resistir antes de romperse.

Se cubrió el rostro, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Esperaba que mañana fuera mejor.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar :)!


	3. Spotlight

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**3: Spotlight**

* * *

—Hombre, ¿qué coño te pasó? —preguntó Thad, echándole una vistazo. Blaine cabeceó, sonriendo desdeñosamente.

—Deberías ver al otro tipo. —Soltó una risita.

Los Warblers lo sabían bien. Blaine no se metía en peleas con frecuencia, usualmente intimidaba al otro tipo —o tipos— a pesar de su estatura por debajo del promedio, pero cuando lo hacía, por lo general salía sin un rasguño. La única persona que podía hacerle esto a Blaine era su viejo.

—¿Qué averiguaron ustedes anoche? —preguntó Blaine, sintiendo su ojo dar punzadas.

—Los Nude Erections no tuvieron ensayo, pero una tipa estaba practicando de todos modos —dijo Jeff.

—Es buena. —Nick asintió—. Aunque se ve graciosa cuando canta.

—Jodida bocota. —Wes se echó a reír, David y Thad concordaron.

—Se viste como si tuviera cuatro años.

—¡O ocho!

—De acuerdo, cállense —suspiró—. Lo entendí. Volveré a ir hoy.

—¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? —ofreció Flynn.

—No —dijo demasiado rápidamente—. Uh, no. No me reconocerán. Si alguien les vuelve a ver entonces sabrán. Iré solo.

Los cantantes rufianes intercambiaron miradas.

—Vas a ver a ese marica ciego de ayer, ¿no es así? —exigió Thad.

—Vigila tu boca —espetó él—. Y lo que hago no es nada que te importe. Iré a ver que puede hacer este club Glee, ¿bien?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Blaine sabía que no le creían, como no debían, pero no le importaba. No le importaba nada excepto ver a Kurt de nuevo.

* * *

—¿Quién era ese tipo con el que estabas ayer? —preguntó Finn. Kurt frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te interesa? —preguntó él, cerrando su casillero y dirigiéndose a clases.

—Porque no luce como la clase de chico con el que saldrías... o querrías salir —dijo. Kurt frunció los labios, enojado.

—Mi vida personal no te incumbe, Finn.

—Lo hace cuando parece que alguien está aprovechándose de ti —dijo, tratando de probar su punto.

—Finn, puedo cuidarme solo —aseguró—. Ni siquieras le has hablado.

—Mira, _Puck_ dijo que era un mal tipo. ¡Lo conoció en el centro de detención y _le asusta_! —espetó, frustrado.

—Si eso cree Puck, entonces puede decírmelo él mismo. No creo que haya nada malo con Blaine además de que las personas tienden a juzgarle demasiado rápido. Él me defendió cuando sus amigos estaban hostigándome y me ayudó a llegar a casa —explicó—. Alguien que puede hacer eso no es nada menos que valiente. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que entrar a Francés —Se alejó airadamente, esquivando con habilidad a un deportista que sacó el pie para hacerle tropezar mientras pasaba.

* * *

—Tal vez no vendrá —susurró Kurt.

—Kurt, solo han pasado treinta segundos —aseguró Rachel, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro—. ¿Cómo has dicho que luce?

—De ensueño, imaginaría. —Se rió tontamente. Negó con la cabeza—. Mmm, cabello rizado, alrededor de dos pulgadas más bajo que yo...

—¿Grandes ojos y genio malhumorado? —preguntó ella.

—¿Está fumando?

—Ajam.

—Es él.

—¿Se nos está acercando? —jadeó.

—Sí. Tu caballero en brillante piel de cuero ha venido a llevarte a los desconocidos suburbios —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—No te burles.

La sonrisa de Rachel se esfumó. —Está herido. —Kurt frunció el ceño, de repente preocupado... preocupado por alguien que apenas conocía.

—Eh, Kurt —dijo Blaine, tratando de no sonar tan feliz como se sentía. La paliza de su padre valía la pena por verle de nuevo.

Estaba tan hermoso como ayer, pero con ropa diferente y aún así igualmente adorable.

Rachel estaba mirando casi boquiabierta a este chico nuevo, que estaba fumando en los _terrenos de la escuela_, justo donde los profesores podían verle, sin parpadear, con un ojo amoratado, un labio partido y un corte en la mejilla. Se sobresaltó cuando sus ojos tormentosos se encontraron rápidamente con los de ella.

—¿Vas a quedarte mirando, niñita, o volverás al recreo con el resto de los de primer grado? —preguntó, sin apreciar el trato digno de una atracción de feria que estaba recibiendo de su parte. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Te veré en el ensayo, Kurt —soltó, alejándose.

—Eso fue grosero. —Kurt frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta ser mirado por una nena que no conozco como si estuviera un zoológico —se defendió Blaine—. Ella fue grosera primero.

Kurt suspiró, asintiendo. —Suele hacer eso. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Tengo ensayo hasta las cuatro treinta.

—Genial. Te llevaré a cenar cuando termines —dijo, sin preguntar nada. La reacción inicial de Kurt fue concordar con todo lo que dijera, pero se detuvo un momento, escuchando su tono. Había hecho esto antes, exigir una cita en lugar de actuar como el caballero que Kurt sabía que estaba allí en algún lado. No habría sido tan amable si no fuera así.

Tragó saliva, decidido. —No. —Casi pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Blaine tropezar unos con otros.

—¿N-no? —tartamudeó él—. Pero, ayer dijiste...

—Dije que saldría contigo. No dijiste nada sobre cenar —corrigió Kurt.

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? —gruñó, el corazón aun golpeteándole en el pecho por el temor de que Kurt no quisiera tener nada que ver con él.

—Quiero conocerte mejor —explicó el ángel—. Luego decidiré si quiero ir a cenar contigo o no. Puedes estar acostumbrado a que todos los chicos a los que invitas caigan bajo tu encanto falso y creído, pero a diferencia de ellos, yo puedo ver a través de ti. —Lo dijo tan firmemente y con una confianza tan definida que Blaine no le cuestionó. Podía apostar que para el final de la noche Kurt le conocería mejor que nadie.

_¿Y qué si no le gusto? ¿Y si no me da una oportunidad como los demás?_

—Debería irme al ensayo —dijo Kurt, extendiendo la mano para coger la suya—. Puedes venir a espiar si quieres. —Blaine frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba en los Warblers? —Palideció. Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No lo sabía, tú acabas de decirme. —Blaine sonrió desdeñosamente.

_Bastardo insolente._

* * *

—Kurt, ¿quién es ese? —preguntó Quinn.

—¿Quién? —dijo Puck, mirando detenidamente hacia la audiencia.

—Sí, no está mal. —Santana sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Es _gay_, Santana —refunfuñó Kurt—. Y sólo es un amigo. —Finn hizo una mofa. Los ojos de Puck se ensancharon.

—Kurt, hombre...

—De acuerdo, chicos —interrumpió el Sr. Schue—. Pongámonos en marcha.

* * *

A Blaine le tomó un momento moverse después de que se hubieran detenido. Estaba observando a Kurt, sólo mirándole fijamente con la boca abierta, pasmado. Si este chico fuera más angelical tendría alas y una aureola. La forma en la que cantaba era... simplemente era tan hermosa que hacía que su corazón doliera.

Finalmente se levantó, cabeceando para volver en sí mientras se dirigía hacia él.

—Eh, ¡aquí! —llamó, ignorando a los otros adolescentes que le fulminaban con la mirada. Kurt se volteó en su dirección, sonriendo y tomando tragos de una botella de agua—. Eso fue estupendo.

—Gracias —dijo él, sonriendo suavemente.

—No sabía que tu rango era ese...—su voz se apagó, sacudió la cabeza—. Sólo, guau. —Kurt se sonrojó—. ¿Quieres ir al parque o algo?

—Sí, si quiero. —El ángel sonrió.

* * *

—¿Te importa si hablamos sobre ti ahora? —preguntó Blaine suavemente. La noche estaba fresca y cada vez hacía más frío. Las estrellas y la luna relucían sobre sus cabezas. Observó la suave luz danzando por la piel porcelana de Kurt, iluminando cada rasgo, sus ojos brillantes.

Hacía que a Blaine se le dificultara respirar, especialmente cuando se volteó para mirarle.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero hablar sobre mí —respondió sencillamente. Kurt frunció un poco el ceño.

—Suenas triste —observó—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. —Kurt le tocó el rostro. Él suspiró—. Estoy bien.

—Mentiroso. —Blaine le apartó las manos de golpe.

—No quiero hablar sobre mí, ¿qué no entiendes de eso? —gruñó. Kurt retrocedió, dolido y algo confundido.

—Bien —dijo en un chillido. Blaine suspiró, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y ablandándose.

—Oye —dijo suavemente, tomando su mano—. Es sólo que no es el tema más feliz del que hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero hablar sobre ti. Quiero oír más de ti.

—Deberías ser así con más frecuencia —dijo Kurt, incapaz de detenerse de memorizar cómo se sentía la mano callosa y suave de Blaine sobre la suya.

—¿Te gusta que sea así? —preguntó. Kurt asintió. Blaine se aclaró la garganta, no muy seguro de por qué siempre se trababa cuando estaba con este chico—. Yo, hmm, trabajaré en eso. —Kurt se volvió a sonrojar.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo suavemente.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué quieres estar tanto a mi alrededor? —preguntó. Ahora Blaine estaba colorado y feliz de que él no pudiera verle.

—N-no lo sé. Simplemente quiero. —Se encogió de hombros—. No es porque sienta lástima o algo, no pienso eso. Sólo...

—¿No es así?

—No.

—¿Y no lo estás haciendo como una broma, como porque soy feo o algo? —Blaine le miró fijamente, incrédulo.

—No eres feo —dijo con franqueza. Kurt se mordió el labio, mirando hacia su regazo.

—Nadie había dicho eso antes.

Blaine miró sus manos, luego a su rostro.

—Deberían.

* * *

Blaine habló sobre él, evitando el tema de sus padres. Aparte de ello, le dijo a este chico que apenas conocía todo lo que quería saber, algo que nunca se había permitido antes.

—No soy muy aficionado al fútbol. —Kurt se encogió de hombros—. Al parecer mi aventura amorosa con las bufandas me aparta de lo demás. —Blaine rió. _Rió_.

—Me gusta tu risa. —Kurt sonrió. Blaine frunció el ceño.

—Es sólo una risa.

—Lo sé. Pero la tuya es agradable. —Blaine tragó saliva, de repente nervioso, su boca seca, sus palmas húmedas.

—También me gusta la tuya —admitió—. Yo... Me gustas. —Kurt se sonrojó—. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo el viernes en la noche?

Kurt sonrió. _Ahora eso está mucho mejor_, pensó.

—Sí, me gustaría —dijo, tratando de mantener su voz firme. Escuchó el ligero temblor en la voz de Blaine cuando le preguntó, lo que le hacía sentir mejor respecto al suyo propio.

Blaine sonrió abiertamente, apartando la mirada, avergonzado. —¿Estás sonriendo? —preguntó Kurt.

—Sí —masculló, todavía sonrojado.

—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó, alzando una mano. La sonrisa de Blaine se ensanchó.

—Por supuesto.

Kurt le tocó el rostro con la yema de sus dedos, suavemente.

Vio las arrugas en los rabillos de sus ojos, sintió las mejillas elevadas en su rostro. Sintió los hoyuelos que se extendían desde sus labios, estos ondulándose hacia arriba.

—¿De qué color son tus ojos? —susurró.

—Marrones. Aunque como caramelo. No porquería. —Kurt se echó a reír, sin dejar de sujetar su rostro.

—¿Y tu cabello?

—Castaño oscuro. Casi negro.

—¿Tu piel?

—Soy italiano, si eso ayuda. —Él asintió.

—Lo hace. —Los ojos de Kurt estaban cerrados, una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro mientras continuaba trazando sus facciones. Sintió el bulto de su manzana de Adán, el agudo ángulo de su mandíbula y la pequeña curva de su nariz.

—Puedo verte —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Puedo verte. —Blaine le miró, aún sonriendo abiertamente.

—Como Daredevil —comentó.

—¿Qué?

—Daredevil, ¿el superhéroe? —insistió. La sonrisa de Kurt se ensanchó.

—Puedo vivir con eso —dijo suavemente.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Estoy tocando tu rostro, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

—Has...¿Alguna vez has tenido novio antes? —Kurt se detuvo, una oleada de dolor destellando en su rostro. Apartó las manos.

—No —susurró—. Nunca había tenido a alguien _interesado_ en mí tampoco. —Blaine frunció el ceño, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, algo que no se había permitido en años. Le miró, a este hermoso y dulce chico angelical, preguntándose cómo demonios nadie le había visto antes.

—No entiendo cómo.

El ángel rió con pesar.

—Soy ciego, afeminado y gay. Una especie de tipo específico. No muchos quieren lidiar con mi discapacidad, mucho menos mi asombroso sentido de la moda y el hecho de que sueno como Judy Garland —dijo bajito—. Ya le he dado mi corazón a personas antes y nunca me han correspondido. Simplemente estoy esperando, supongo.

Blaine apretó su mano, queriendo saber quién le había lastimado para así poderle matar después. —Ya no tienes que esperar más.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo, paralizado y palideciendo. —Yo...—Examinó el rostro de Kurt, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pensando. Estaba mirando a la nada, lágrimas en sus ojos.

Blaine respiró profundo, dando un besito en su mejilla y levantándose.

—Te llevaré a casa. —Kurt alzó la mirada en su dirección, levantándose con él y tratando de mantener su respiración bajo control.

—De acuerdo. —Le dio su propio beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a caminar.

Una sensación extraña que Blaine no reconoció muy bien se acrecentó en su interior. La mayoría de las personas la llamarían felicidad.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Han leído _But With a Whimper_? Es un one-shot muy lindo, les invito a que lo hagan.

Aquí el link a la traducción, que también pueden encontrar en mi perfil (simplemente agregenle fanfiction(punto)net adelante en la barra de direcciones): /s/9130508/1/

Y al original para los que prefieren en inglés: /s/6995918/

Bueno, como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)! ¡Es genial que les esté gustando la historia! Y es que, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Haha, bueno, hasta la próxima.


	4. Sparks Fly

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**4: Sparks Fly**

* * *

Blaine le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, suspirando y cerrando los ojos. Apoyó la cabeza contra los ladrillos, su cuello expuesto contra el viento de noviembre, y preguntándose cuánto tiempo les tomaría a los profesores adentro descubrir que los Warblers no estaban en el salón de coro.

—Entonces —dijo Thad, su voz quebrando el silencio—. ¿Ya han follado? —Los chicos se echaron a reír, pero la risa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Blaine le lanzó una mirada hostil lo suficientemente sombría para ocultar el sol.

—No es asunto tuyo —gruñó—. Y no hablen así de él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Trent.

—¡Porque yo así lo dije, por eso! —gritó Blaine.

—Susceptible, ¿eh? —Nick se rió por lo bajo. Blaine atravesó el callejón, agarrándole del cuello y tirando de él hacia adelante.

—¿Quieres ver lo susceptible que me puedo poner? —dijo refunfuñando antes de tirarle a un lado—. ¿Qué diablos les pasa, chicos?

—Qué pasa con nosotros, ¿qué te pasa a ti? —preguntó Jeff—. Estás todo, ¡arrg!

—Sí, ¿qué te pasa, hombre?

—Estoy bien —espetó Blaine.

—¿Sí? Dile eso a tu cara —dijo Wes, haciendo un gesto hacia los cortes y magulladuras.

—Simplemente cállense de una vez, y no hablen así de Kurt o les partiré sus malditas caras —dijo él, con tono indiferente.

Habían aprendido a no hacer eso. Sabían que no debían hablar de la vida personal de Blaine, _nunca_. Sacar a colación esos morados era sacar a colación a sus padres, y esa era la forma más rápida de enfadarle y hacerle fracturar cráneos, literalmente.

Sin embargo, no sabían por qué se molestaba por Kurt. Apenas conocía al tipo. Blaine no se encariñaba, menos con personas con las que estaba tratando de acostarse. Estaban confundidos.

—¿Cómo fue ese trato anoche? —preguntó Wes, volteándose hacia David, que sonrió y palmeó su bolsillo.

—Sólo digamos que Davey tendrá un par de zapatos. —Se echó a reír—. ¡O doce! —Todos rieron; incluso Blaine sonrió—. La cocaína es un negocio lucrativo, socio.

—Es divertido, tu mamá dijo algo parecido sobre su negocio en mi casa anoche. —Otro rugido entusiasta de risas mientras David le asestaba un golpe a Nick en la cabeza.

Blaine estaba perdido en su propio mundo, fumando con satisfacción, pensando. Se sentía estúpido por sentirse tan atolondrado y feliz por ver a Kurt esta noche, pero lo hacía. Mariposas aleteaban en su estómago al pensar en escuchar su voz de nuevo y ver su hermoso rostro toda la noche. Nunca había sido un gran fan de Breadstix. Demonios, la única vez que tuvo que entrar fue para sacar a algunos de sus amigos de una pelea gigantesca antes de que la policía apareciera.

Pero tenía clase sin ser demasiado, no un antro de comida rápida para hacerle parecer ordinario o desinteresado. A diferencia de los otros tipos con los que había estado. Ninguno de ellos fijos. Más como cosas de una vez en las que echabas un polvo por una noche y luego acababas.

No quería eso con Kurt. No quería sentir como si le estuviera usando así, o ser usado así, que era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No, quería algo más profundo, mejor. Quería quedarse con Kurt por un largo tiempo, de hecho, no quería que Kurt se alejara de él. Quería saber que estaría cerca por siempre… Sentirse de esta manera le confundía. Deseaba poder haber tenido estos sentimientos por alguien antes de ahora, de esa forma habría tenido algo de conocimiento en qué hacer, cómo reaccionar y cómo comportarse con Kurt.

Las posibilidades de estar con él le asustaban y emocionaban. Por un lado, no quería más que mantenerle cerca, tocar su suave piel y escucharle respirar por el resto de su vida. Por el otro, quería alejarle y alejarse de este chico que le forzaba a sentir, a que su corazón saliera, a que su sangre corriera y a que su boca soltara cosas que debían quedarse en su cabeza.

—¡Eh, tierra a Blaine! —dijo Trent, sacudiendo su mano enfrente de él. Blaine la alejó de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—¿Volverás a ver a ese perdedor de Lima esta noche o no? —demandó Nick. Blaine le pegó tras la cabeza.

—No vuelvas a hablar de él así, joder, no es algo difícil. Y sí, iré a verlo. ¿Problema? —Ellos negaron. Blaine tiró su cigarrillo acabado a un lado, volteándose—. Necesitamos ensayar de verdad. Se acercan las Seccionales. —Se fue con paso airado.

Se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose por qué su intrépido líder se estaba haciendo pasar por esto por un chico ciego que sólo le daría la espalda y lastimaría más adelante. Tipos como Sr. Lima no se quedaban con tipos como Blaine. Tenían sus asuntos con ellos y los dejaban, sin querer los problemas y las cargas que estos últimos tenían. Utilizaban las cosas que habían hecho en el pasado como una excusa para ello.

Así que los Warblers observaron a Blaine alejarse, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que su corazón estuviera roto… de nuevo.

* * *

—Oye, Kurt, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Puck, poniendo su bandeja a su lado en la mesa.

—No volveré a cantar por donaciones, Puckerman —suspiró Kurt—. Creo que las personas están empezando a darse cuenta de que no hay un "Lugar de Lima Para Niños Que no Pueden Ver".

—No, no es eso —aclaró—. Sólo escúchame hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo? —Kurt asintió—. Ese tipo con el que estabas ayer, su nombre es Blaine Anderson. Ha ido al reformatorio juvenil diez veces desde que tenía trece y ha estado allí por _todo_. Drogas, beber, peleas, fumar, resistencia a arresto, huidas, robar, todo lo que se te ocurra. ¿Recuerdas a ese chico que se la pasaba robando mis gofres? Ese es él. Es problemático, Kurt, y eso viniendo de _mí_. Creo que está tratando de aprovecharse de ti para robar otra tienda o algo. Quiero que estés seguro porque eres mi amigo y todo lo que hará este tipo es lastimarte.

Kurt esperó un instante antes de responder. —¿Le has hablado alguna vez realmente? —Puck suspiró.

—No.

—¿Te tomaste el tiempo para conocerlo mientras atacaba a tu ego?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes cómo es él realmente? —preguntó despacio. Puck volvió a suspirar.

—Kurt, por lo que he visto, te estoy diciendo que es un mal tipo.

—Entonces déjame averiguarlo yo mismo, por favor —dijo secamente, levantándose para alejar su bandeja. Puck le ayudo en el trascurso, tratando de salvarle de que le hicieran tropezar o le tiraran un granizado. Lo había visto suceder demasiadas veces.

—Si te metes en problemas, sabes que puedes llamarme, ¿cierto? —le aseguró, tratando de transmitirle lo preocupado que estaba sin decirlo directamente.

—Sí, Noah. Gracias.

* * *

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! —maldijo Blaine, abriéndose paso por el tráfico en su motocicleta. Iba tarde. Ese policía hijo de puta le había hecho detenerse sin ninguna condenada razón e interrogado como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y le había retrasado.

No podía permitirse arruinar esto. ¿Y sí Kurt ya no salía con él? Había intentado llamarle y dejó un par de mensajes de voz, pero no le contestó. Dios, ¿estaba enojado con él?

Frenó para detenerse en el camino de entrada, cogiendo el casco que había traído para Kurt y se apresuró hacia la puerta principal. Tocó, pasándose una mano por el cabello, tratando de componerse.

Un chico alto abrió la puerta, su rostro adusto, resuelto a ser enojado. —¿Puedo ayudarte? —Blaine le miró, impávido y listo para abrirse paso si eso era lo que tocaba.

—Estoy aquí para recoger a Kurt —dijo con voz llana.

—No creo que quiera hablar contigo ahora —dijo el otro. Blaine estaba evaluándole lentamente, imaginando que tipo de intimidación tendría que usar con este payaso.

—Creo que mejor le dices que estoy aquí y me dejas hablar con él antes de que esto se complique —gruñó Blaine. Finn se enderezó, cerniéndose sobre él.

—¿Estás amenazándome?

Blaine le lanzó una mirada hostil. —Te estoy _aconsejando_ —dijo en tono amenazante.

—Finn, ¡maldita sea! —gritó Kurt, sacándole a empujones del camino con dificultad—. Te dije que me dijeras si llegaba.

Otra vez, Kurt consiguió dejarle sin aliento.

Se veía increíblemente magnífico, Su abrigo era de algodón blanco y grueso con grandes botones plateados. Su camisa era negra, colgando de su cuello bajo con esos pantalones imposiblemente ajustados que se abotonaban a un lado, una gruesa bufanda gris alrededor de su cuello. Estaba tan perfecto como siempre, pero había algo sobre la luz, o quizás era sólo que verle de nuevo hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

—¿Dónde estabas? —exigió, auténticamente enfadado.

—Me detuvieron. No estaba excediendo el límite de velocidad ni nada, simplemente encendí el condenado motor cuando él se detuvo. El pendejo me dio un mal rato y me retrasé y lo siento —dijo muy rápidamente. _No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas, por favor._

—¿Perdimos nuestra reservación? —preguntó bajito.

—No, llamé y la pospusieron. Si nos vamos ahora podemos llegar —le aseguró. Kurt se quedó inmóvil, sus labios fruncidos, evaluando—. ¡Intenté llamar! —dijo Blaine de repente, tratando de hacer una súplica—. Pero… pero tu teléfono está apagado.

—Oh…—Kurt se mordió el labio, culpable.

—Iré, pero este es el strike uno —advirtió. El corazón de Blaine saltó.

_¡No la jodas de nuevo, estúpido!_, se reprendió.

—No habrá un strike dos, lo juro —dijo, cabeceando.

—De acuerdo. —Kurt extendió su mano expectantemente. Blaine sonrió, tomándola y guiándole escaleras abajo—. ¡Adiós, papá! —gritó, cerrando la puerta con rapidez—. Ahora apresurémonos antes de que vea la motocicleta. Trajiste un…

Blaine le puso el casco con gentileza, abrochándolo cuidadosamente. —¿Casco para ti? —finalizó, sonriendo un poco—. Vamos, Daredevil.

* * *

Kurt chilló de risa positivamente, aferrándose a la cintura de Blaine con tanta fuerza como le era posible mientras aceleraban por la carretera. El frío viento le daba de lleno en las mejillas y helaba sus dedos, pero no le importaba. Era asombroso, emocionante y un poco espeluznante pensar que su vida estaba en las manos de este chico y un muy pequeño vehículo de metal. Se inclinó hacia la espalda de Blaine, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, emocionado de que conseguiría hacer esto de nuevo camino a casa.

Blaine no podía dejar de sonreír, escuchando a Kurt reír por algo que él estaba causando. Oír esa risa era, probablemente, lo mejor en el mundo.

Suspiró, decepcionado al ver el restaurante, deteniendo la motocicleta en un espacio. Kurt también suspiró, sin aliento. Blaine le ayudó a bajarse de la motocicleta, quitándole el casco despacio y preguntándose cómo había evitado que le arruinara el cabello.

—¿Está mal? —preguntó Kurt, ruborizándose y preocupándose en exceso por ello.

—No. —Soltó una risita—. Tu cabello está perfecto.

De repente estuvieron conscientes de lo cerca que estaban, además de las firmes manos de Blaine en su cadera. Este tragó saliva.

—Deberíamos entrar —susurró, pero no se alejó. Kurt asintió, pero también permaneció inmóvil.

—Sí.

Los brazos de Kurt se deslizaron a su alrededor, apoyando su cuerpo contra él, la cabeza en su pecho, abrazándole. El corazón de Blaine dio un salto, sintiendo su calidez y oliendo su piel. Le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando la mejilla contra su cabello. Los dos olvidaron todo en este maravilloso momento fortuito. Se quedaron envueltos en los brazos del otro en el frío aire nocturno. Nada se había sentido nunca más… más _auténtico_ en sus vidas que esto, justo aquí. Un simple, extraordinario, ligero, repentino y hermoso momento. Pero lo que realmente lo hacía tan mágico, tan increíblemente sereno, era que ninguno de los dos había sido abrazado así antes; el ángel pálido por otro chico, el moreno pecador por nadie.

Kurt estaba respirando lentamente, obligándose a hacerlo. Estaba tan absorto en Blaine, en su cuello y su pecho. Sentía los latidos de su corazón, el olor mezclado de su piel y colonia con una pizca subyacente de algo que era agradable, balsámico, hipnotizante. Estaba tan embelesado que no le escuchó hablar.

—¿Kurt? —insistió Blaine, preguntándose si este se había quedado dormido. El joven ciego alzó la mirada, alejándose como si se hubiera quedado más tiempo del debido. A Blaine le dolió la falta de contacto, su piel ya enfriándose, carente de la calidez de Kurt.

—Lo siento —dijo Kurt entre dientes, avergonzado. Blaine le enderezó la bufanda, con sus dedos rozándole la mejilla.

—Creo que ya deberíamos entras —dijo. Kurt, colorado, asintió de nuevo, su lengua demasiado pesada y seca para hablar.

* * *

La cena fue maravillosa. No hubo pausas incómodas ni charlas forzadas. Rieron, bromearon y sonrieron. Kurt descubrió que Blaine era mucho más entendido en las "Cosas que tienes que saber para sobrevivir" de lo que le dio crédito en un principio.

Hablaron sobre todo, ropa, música, películas, teatro, proposición ocho, "Don't Ask, Don't Tell", comida, todo.

Kurt estaba en lo cierto al pensar que había más de Blaine para conocer que el exterior.

El crimen encontró su lugar en la conversación, un tema que Blaine conocía también que habló de leyes y resquicios legales en ellas de los que Kurt no había tenido idea.

—¿Cuántas veces has sido arrestado? —preguntó Kurt. Blaine frunció el ceño, un poco avergonzado.

—Más de las que me gustaría admitir —dijo sinceramente—. Algunas veces hice algo mal, otras estaba por los alrededores y conveniente.

Kurt asintió. —Tienes, umm… ¿tienes que ver con drogas? —preguntó, esperando no estar ofendiéndole.

—He tenido que ver antes, pero preferiría beber —dijo, sincero—. Aunque trato de no hacerlo. Soy un ebrio estúpido.

_Seguirá preguntando hasta que encuentre algo para dejarme_, pensó, desesperado.

Kurt siguió preguntando. —¿Qué tan implicado estás en todo ese lío?

—¿Drogas? —Kurt asintió—. Soy intermediario de vez en cuando para mis amigos, pero no las uso. He probado toda esta porquería, pero no me gusta. —_No te vayas_.

—¿Y has estado en el reformatorio juvenil?

Blaine tragó, nervioso. —Diez veces por más o menos todo. —Asintió—. Beber, hurto y uso de vehículos, vandalismo, robo…

—¿Qué robaste?

—Una barra de chocolate. —gruñó Blaine. Kurt le miró.

—Sé cómo suenas cuando mientes —le amonestó. Blaine suspiró.

—De acuerdo, una barra de chocolate, tres camisas, un par de gafas de sol, una botella de Coca-cola y una caja de cigarrillos. —Esperaba que estuviera horrorizado. Sin embargo, Kurt se echó a reír.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Rió tontamente—. ¿Saliste con todo eso? —Blaine sonrió.

—¡Sí! Me atraparon en cámara una semana después —explicó.

—¿Qué edad tenías? —Sofocó la risa.

—Quince —dijo, aun sonriendo. Kurt cabeceó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Guau, digo, no estoy aprobando tu comportamiento o algo, pero guau.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Blaine estaba mirando hacia sus manos, su corazón pesado.

—He hecho algunas cosas realmente malas, Kurt —susurró—. He lastimado gente, buena y mala. He estado con un montón de tipos, y lo último que merezco es a alguien tan asombroso y puro como tú. Tus padres me odiarán, tus amigos me odiarán y será difícil para ti. Harán de tu vida un infierno.

—¿De qué estás tratando de convencerme? —dijo Kurt suavemente.

—De que debes terminar esto ahora, antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas. No quiero hacer tu vida más dura.

Kurt extendió su mano sobre la mesa, tomando la de Blaine en ella, sonriendo dulcemente. —He pasado diez años sin poder ver ninguna maldita cosa. Aprendí cómo leer Braille, usar eco localización, vestirme, caminar de un lugar a otro, escribir, comer y saber si alguien se me acerca. Tuve que volver a aprender cómo vivir mi vida cuando tenía solamente ocho años. Creo que puedo lidiar contigo. —Blaine sonrió, apretando el agarre de sus manos.

También era la primera vez que le habían tomado de las manos.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**Don't Ask, Don't Tell: **_No pregunte, no diga _o _Prohibido preguntar, prohibido decir_, es la expresión con la que se conoce popularmente la política sobre homosexualidad de las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos desde 1993 hasta diciembre de 2010, que establecía la legislación federal y que fue revocada por la Cámara de Representantes el 16 de diciembre de 2010 y por el Senado de Estados Unidos el 18 de diciembre de 2010 y derogada por el presidente, Barack Obama, el 22 de diciembre._

_La ley prohibía a cualquier homosexual o bisexual revelar su orientación sexual o hablar de cualquier relación homosexual, incluyendo matrimonios o lazos familiares, mientras estuviesen sirviendo en el ejército, a menos que se produjera alguna de las excepciones establecidas en el apartado 10 U.S.C. § 654 (b). Por otra parte "no preguntar" implica la prohibición que se establece para los superiores de iniciar cualquier indagación o investigación sobre la orientación sexual de los miembros del servicio si no se exhibe el comportamiento prohibido. La ley prohibía a cualquiera que "manifieste su tendencia o intente mantener prácticas homosexuales" servir en las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos, porque "podría crear un riesgo inaceptable para los altos estándares morales, el buen orden y disciplina, y la cohesión de la unidad que es la esencia de la capacidad militar." _(Fuente: Wikipedia).

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	5. Looking Deeper

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**5: Looking Deeper**

* * *

Llevar a Kurt a casa fue una de las cosas más duras que Blaine había tenido que hacer jamás. No quería que Kurt se fuera, si hubiera una manera le mantendría con él por el resto de su vida, sólo para escuchar la sutil campanada que era su voz al hablar tan suavemente, con tanta delicadeza, o quedarse tomando su mano. Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser tan agradable, pero quería volver a hacerlo. Lo que era probablemente por lo que sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Kurt mientras le llevaba hacia la puerta de enfrente.

—Lo pasé increíble —dijo Kurt, sonriéndole. Blaine sonrió.

—Bien. Me alegro. Yo también pasé un buen rato —dijo, manteniendo su voz firme. Su corazón estaba retumbando, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia los labios de Kurt, preguntándose si era un buen momento para hacer esto—. Bueno, hay una fiesta el próximo fin de semana y… y me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ir… conmigo. —Kurt sonrió, asintiendo.

—Sí, me encantaría ir —dijo suavemente. Blaine dio otro paso más cerca, aun tratando de respirar adecuadamente.

Kurt podía oír lo rápida que estaba su respiración. Entonces comprendió lo que Blaine pensaba hacer. Sintió su boca secarse.

—Yo, uh, nos vemos entonces. —Kurt frunció el ceño. No quería esperar tanto tiempo para volverle a ver.

—¿No puedo verte antes? —preguntó. Blaine sintió que estaba sonrojándose, sus manos sudando.

—Uh, yo, hmm, puedo venir a verte el lunes después de la escuela. Podemos ir al Lima Bean y tomar algo de café —sugirió. Kurt sonrió resplandeciente, aun asombrado por estar tomándose de las manos con un chico que pensaba que era atractivo y tropezaba con sus palabras tratando de hablarle.

—De acuerdo. —Blaine estaba tan cerca, su calor extendiéndose sobre él.

—Puedo… Kurt, ¿puedo besarte? —susurró. Kurt asintió, tratando de no temblar. Cerró los ojos, esperando. Blaine respiró profundo, inclinándose hacia adelante y tan desesperado por tocar esos carnosos labios rosados.

Rozó contra su piel cuando la puerta se abrió.

Los chicos se alejaron de un salto, ambos igual de decepcionados y alicaídos.

—Lo siento —dijo Burt, con tono falso—. Escuché algunos ruidos, no estaba seguro de qué era. —Blaine frunció el ceño en dirección al suelo. Kurt languideció.

—Nos vemos, Kurt —dijo Blaine entre dientes, bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia su motocicleta.

—Adiós —dijo Kurt en voz baja. Se estremeció un poco cuando la motocicleta se encendió con un rugido y Blaine se fue manejando. Se dio la vuelta, entrando a la casa airadamente—. Gracias, papá.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó siguiéndole adentro, defensivo.

—¡No importa! —Se precipitó a subir las escaleras, lágrimas en sus ojos. Burt le siguió.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que manejaba una motocicleta? Esa cosa podría matarte —dijo severamente. Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

—Papá, no me importa si te gusta lo que maneja o no, ¿de acuerdo? —Suspiró, exasperado. Había estado tan cerca de recibir su primer beso, de alguien increíble y dulce y su papá había ido y lo había arruinado.

—No me agrada este tipo, Kurt. No es bueno, lo sé.

Kurt cerró los ojos, respirando profundo. —¿Sabes lo que es? —dijo, con los dientes apretados—. Es dulce, es listo, es divertido y su vida ha sido un completo infierno. Pero yo le gusto. Es amable conmigo. No piensa que me parezco mucho a una chica, es gay de verdad y piensa que soy guapo. ¿Sabes cuántas personas me han dicho alguna vez que era guapo?

—Kurt, sé que están consiguiendo algo de atención de este chico…

—Con quien nunca has intercambiado ni dos palabras —espetó—. Papá, tú y yo sabemos lo bien que puedo leer a las personas. Sabes que no te diría que es un buen chico si realmente no lo fuera, ¿bien? Hoy interrumpiste lo que habría podido ser mi primer beso con él. Le volveré a ver esta semana y con suerte por el par de semanas por venir. Puede que realmente consiga un novio de esto, y él de verdad, de verdad me gusta, ¿de acuerdo? Recibo suficiente de esto de las personas en la escuela, ¿puedo tener algo de apoyo de tu parte?

Burt miró a su hijo por un momento, comprendiendo que ya no era un niño. Kurt no necesitaba que le protegieran, a pesar de su discapacidad, ya no, y podía hacer decisiones por sí mismo. Blaine le daba mala espina, de verdad, pero si Kurt quería estar con él, ya no había nada que Burt pudiera hacer.

—Está bien —cedió él, alzando las manos—. Está bien, tú ganas. Si quieres estar con este tipo, entonces te apoyo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si hace _algo_ para meterte en problemas o lastimarte…

—Él nunca me haría daño.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Sí, papá. Estoy seguro. —Suspiró, cabeceando—. Me iré a la cama e intentaré no pensar en el impresionante beso que me perdí.

* * *

Puñetazo.

Puñetazo.

Bofetada.

Puñetazo.

Puñetazo.

Caída.

Patada.

Pisada.

—Eso es lo que te ganas por agarrar los cigarrillos equivocados, marica.

_No_, riñó la mente de Blaine mientras se obligaba a levantarse, sangre en su boca, cuerpo dolorido. _No esta noche. ¿Por qué tenía que golpearme esta noche? Fue tan perfecto, tan maravilloso con Kurt allí. Suave, dulce, atrevido, rencoroso y hermoso Kurt._

Regresó a su habitación con dificultad, lanzándole una mirada furiosa a su madre, que estaba mirando desde el baño con un vaso de whisky cuando él pasó. Esta noche había sido estupenda hasta ahora…

Se sentó en la cama, abriendo el cajón al lado de la cama y tomando a su más vieja y cercana amiga.

Una navaja.

Se enrolló la manga, mirando la hoja, dándole vuelta sobre su mano. No podía controlar los sentimientos de Kurt por él, o los arrebatos de furia de su padre sobre su cuerpo, o si el papá de Kurt le dejaría o no estar con tal ruina. Pero podía controlar esto. Podía decidir si cortaría superficial o profundamente, breve o prolongado, doloroso o sin dolor. Esto le correspondía decidirlo a él y justo ahora, para reducir el dolor que sentía en el corazón y le recordaba que las magulladuras que acababa de recibir sólo serían un recuerdo pronto, esto tenía que doler. Ello ayudaría y necesitaba _algo_ que lo privara.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando casi de alivio cuando la hoja laceró su piel, sangre caliente derramándose por su muñeca.

_¿Qué pensaría Kurt sobre esto?_

—¿A quién le importa? —dijo casi inaudiblemente. Nadie se preocupaba por él, menos alguien como Kurt. No le importaba a su padre, no le importaba a su madre y los Warblers…

_A ellos les importa._

Se drogarían antes de ayudarme.

Su padre le odiaba, a veces le quería muerto. A él nunca le importaría. Su madre se ahogaba en alcohol, siempre ignorando sus palizas, su dolor, el abuso que había sucedido por tanto como podía recordar.

Y Kurt, él simplemente estaría tan perfecto como antes si Blaine desaparecía de la faz de la tierra en este mismo momento.

Cortó una y otra vez, yendo sobre viejas cicatrices, oscureciéndolas una vez más. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Duele, sí, pero Dios, se sentía tan bien. La sangre goteaba en las tablas del suelo, manchando donde su alfombra sería reemplazada en algunos instantes.

De repente su teléfono sonó sobre la mesita de noche. Frunció el ceño, mirándolo. La pantalla indicaba "Nuevo mensaje de: Kurt". Dejó caer la navaja al lado, cogiendo el aparato rápidamente.

**_Espero que mi papá no te haya espantado_**, decía.

_Nah. No me asusta_, respondió él. Esperó a que la pantalla se volviera a iluminar con inquietud.

**_Bien :)_**. **_Realmente disfruté esta noche._**

_Me alegro._ Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que recibiera el siguiente.

**_De verdad quería besarte_**, decía. La boca de Blaine se secó, la navaja ya olvidada.

_¿De verdad?_, envió en respuesta.

**_Sí._**

_Bueno, espero volver a tener la oportunidad._

_**Yo también.**_

* * *

—…¡y yo estaba tan enfadado! No tenía derecho a interrumpirnos así —gruñó Kurt, sus labios aun sin beso todavía.

—Bueno, lo verás bastante pronto, ¿verdad? —aseguró Rachel.

—Lo sé —dijo en un suspiro, cerrando su casillero—. Es que eso lo habría hecho todo perfecto.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo se han conocido? —preguntó ella.

—Alrededor de dos semanas —dijo él. Rachel frunció el ceño.

—¿Y ya te gusta tanto? —preguntó, un poco confundida. Kurt suspiró.

—Mira, Rachel, sé que es extraño y va contra todo lo convencional sobre las relaciones y cómo funcionan estas en este país. Pero, por si no lo has notado, nuestra relación no es exactamente convencional. Yo soy ciego y él es…

—¿Un delincuente juvenil? —ofreció ella. Él rodó los ojos.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es, no importa lo extraño o mal que pueda estar eso, se siente _bien_. Cuando estoy con él, yo sólo… no lo sé. Me hace sentir tan maravilloso, mejor de lo que nadie me ha hecho sentir _jamás_ en toda mi vida. Me gusta estar con él y quiero estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Puede que no lo haya conocido por mucho, pero creo que me estoy enamorando —sus palabras murieron en un suspiro, su mirada baja hacia los libros agarrados en sus manos.

—Entonces supongo que eso es todo lo que importa —dijo ella en voz baja. Le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Te veré en el Club Glee. —Se alejó.

Él se volteó, contando su camino del pasillo hasta su salón de clases. Fue despiadadamente empujado en uno de los casilleros un par de instantes después, sus libros cayendo al suelo. Se quedó agachado junto a ellos, dolor y ardor irradiando de su hombro, escuchando la risa de los chicos que lo hicieron alejándose. Uno de los que reconoció como David Karofsky.

—¡_Ve_ por donde vas, homo!

Kurt respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos, ya sintiendo su hombro comenzando a amoratarse. Se despegó de los casilleros y continuó con piernas temblorosas, preguntándose cuándo vendría el día en el que alguien hiciera algo al respecto. Entonces quizás no tendría tanto miedo todo el tiempo.

* * *

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Blaine, tocando suavemente el hombro de Kurt. Los ojos del chico pálido se ensancharon, dándose cuenta de que su camisa de corte bajo y mangas largas estaba revelando su hombro. Tiró de ella para subirla, escondiendo el moretón.

—¿Qué?

Blaine negó con la cabeza, extendiendo la mano por la mesa para volver a mover la camisa. —No utilices el "qué" conmigo. Tú sabes qué. ¿Qué es esto? —El moretón era reciente, intenso y estaba púrpura.

_Por favor, no permitas que su padre sea como el mío, por favor, Dios._ Entró en pánico, la idea breve y aterradora.

—No… no soy el favorito en mi escuela, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Kurt suavemente—. Hoy me empujaron en un casillero, no es gran cosa.

El ligero alivio que sintió el moreno fue reemplazado con un montón de rabia.

—¿Te empujan en casilleros lo bastante fuerte para hacer _eso_? —dijo, tocándolo con su pulgar suavemente. Kurt se hizo a un lado, tratando de no sonrojarse como un idiota.

—Como dije, no es gran cosa —murmuró. No pudo ver la mirada dividida de dolor y furia en las facciones de Blaine.

—Lo es para _mí_ —dijo significativamente. Kurt bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, jugueteando con su taza nerviosamente—. ¿Hacen algo más? —Ninguna respuesta. Blaine se ablandó y agarró su mano suavemente, sin importarle cualquiera de los estúpidos conservadores que pudieran tener problema con ello.

Kurt se relajó un poco, suficientemente cómodo para hablar.

—Insultos, generalmente. Granizados, tirarme en contenedores de basura, sillas empujadas frente a mí. Lo usual —dijo entre dientes.

—Nombres —exigió Blaine, la ira resultando victoriosa.

—Yo puedo arreglármelas —aseguró Kurt, negando con la cabeza—. No quiero hablar de esto, ¿podemos, por favor, cambiar de tema?

Blaine accedió, pero sólo porque esos grandes ojos azules parecían ser lo único en el planeta a lo que no le podía decir no.

—…y estoy tan emocionado por las Seccionales. —Soltó unas risitas. Blaine sonrió ante, posiblemente, el sonido más lindo que había escuchado nunca.

—Sí, yo también. —Sonrió—. ¿Quieres juntarte conmigo allí o me tratarás como al leproso de la competencia? —Kurt sonrió bobamente.

—Quizás no un leproso —dijo, sardónico. Blaine volvió a tomar su mano.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó, su voz tranquila, pero su tono conteniendo algo más que envió un estremecimiento por la columna vertebral de Kurt.

—Yo… yo, uh… no sé —dijo Kurt en un chillido, sinceramente.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —ofreció Blaine.

—Está helando. —Kurt frunció el ceño. Blaine apretó su mano con confianza.

—Yo te mantendré caliente.

¿Cómo podía decirlo no a eso?

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Mm, creo que puede que algunos se hayan dado cuenta de que no suelo utilizar la palabra "guapo" cuando traduzco, en realidad no sé el porqué, pero siempre termino prefiriendo los sinónimos, así que fue algo raro utilizarla aquí, pero espero que a ustedes les parezca bien, supongo.

Gracias por leer, las alertas y comentar :)


	6. Lost in Darkness

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**6: Lost in Darkness**

* * *

Envuelto en brazos cálidos y cariñosos, su colonia dulcemente abrumadora, Kurt estaba increíblemente cómodo. Estaba en este banco de un parque, uno de los brazos de Blaine envuelto alrededor su cintura, el otro sosteniendo su mano. Suspiró, contento y a gusto.

Blaine todavía estaba asombrado por sentirse así por Kurt, y de que estuviera permitiéndole abrazarle así. Nunca le había ido la intimidad. No daba abrazos y la palabra mimar no estaba ni remotamente cerca de su vocabulario, y estaba seguro de que si uno de sus amigos se pasaba de milagro por allí, inventaría alguna excusa al porqué de estar sentado así. Sin embargo, por el momento, se quedaría justo aquí con él y estaría condenadamente feliz por ello.

—¿Todavía tienes frío? —preguntó.

—No —negó Kurt—. ¿Tú tienes frío? —Blaine cabeceó, luchando contra el deseo de acariciar sus mejillas enrojecidas por el helado viento nocturno. Respiraba lenta y profundamente, sabiendo que Kurt probablemente sentía su corazón acelerado. Había estado mirando sus labios toda la noche y aun lo estaba haciendo ahora, queriendo tratar de besarle de nuevo, desesperadamente.

—¿Eh, Blaine? —preguntó Kurt, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí? —dijo, aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Qué es esto? Digo, nosotros —dijo él, suavemente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Blaine, confundido.

—Estamos… ¿estamos _juntos_, estamos saliendo, _estaremos_ juntos, es sólo una aventura? ¿Qué? —preguntó, algo temeroso de la respuesta. Blaine tragó saliva.

—Yo… Esperaba que pudiéramos juntarnos, ya sabes, después de que nos conociéramos mejor —dijo—. Quería tomarme esto despacio, en caso… en caso de que no me quisieras cerca.

—Oh —dijo Kurt suavemente, preguntándose cómo demonios podía pensar Blaine que no querría estar con él—. Despacio está bien —aseguró. Blaine sonrió, mirándole. Estaba encorvado contra su pecho, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose más cada minuto, su piel tan suave y hermosa, y no quería hacer más que besar esos gruesos y tentadores labios frente a él. Le levantó la barbilla, tratando de mantener su respiración firme. Kurt tragó saliva con fuerza, sabiendo que vendría.

Sintió sus ojos cerrarse mientras la calidez de Blaine se acercaba, su cuerpo tensándose, sintiendo a Blaine acercarse más. Sus dedos buscaron desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse, agarrando lo primero que encontraron, las muñecas de Blaine.

El moreno se quedó inmóvil cuando Kurt jadeó y se echó para atrás, sus ojos ensanchados. Las fosas nasales de Blaine se encendieron mientras se alejaba de golpe, aterrorizado.

—Blaine —susurró Kurt—. Blaine, ¿qué es eso?

—Nada —soltó al instante—. No es nada, déjalo estar.

—Blaine, te…

—¡Olvídalo, Kurt!

—¿Te cortas? —preguntó, su voz suave. Blaine se levantó, furioso.

—¡Dije que te calles! —bramó. Kurt hizo una mueca de dolor, tratando de alargar la mano en su dirección.

—Blaine, está bien, podemos hablar de esto…

—¡No hay nada de qué hablar! —le estaba gritando, y Kurt se vio atrapado entre ponerse a la defensiva o estar molesto—. No es tu maldito asunto, ¿de acuerdo? —El chico pálido sólo le miraba, ignorando el abuso verbal, simplemente tratando de ayudar.

—Blaine, si necesitas ayuda, hay personas…

—¡NO IRÉ A UN MALDITO PSIQUIATRA! —gruñó él—. ¡YA _DÉJALO_!

—¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar! —replicó Kurt, lágrimas de enfado en sus ojos. Blaine le miró con furia.

—No necesito ayuda de un jodido lisiado —gruñó él. Se arrepintió tan pronto como lo dijo, pero no había forma de que pudiera retractarse—. Kurt…

Se levantó con dignidad, lágrimas en su rostro, pero su voz fue completamente firme cuando habló. —_No_ soy un lisiado —dijo, sus puños apretados—. ¡Así que JÓDETE! —Se alejó airadamente, bien consciente de dónde estaba y de cómo llegar a casa desde allí. Esperó hasta que Blaine estuviera fuera del alcance del oído antes de sollozar en alto, con el rostro en sus manos.

El criminal le observó alejándose, su corazón emitiendo un ruido sordo al partirse e dolorosamente. Se había ido. No volvería.

—¡JODER! —bramó, dando un puñetazo contra el árbol junto a él.

_¡ESTÚPIDO HIJO DE PUTA! Dos semanas, ¿dos JODIDAS SEMANAS y ya la cagaste? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡ÉL NUNCA VA A VOLVER!_ Golpeó el árbol una y otra vez, sin permitirse sentir nada más que el dolor físico que se estaba causando. Dolor que merecía, heridas que merecía.

Kurt se había ido. Había espantado a un ángel sin importarle un carajo. Había hecho a ese ángel llorar. Lo hizo.

Continuó golpeando el árbol aun después de que sus nudillos comenzaran a sangrar. Aun después de que estuvieran rasgados hasta los huesos.

* * *

—Kurt, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Nada!

—Kurt…

—¡Estoy bien, papá! Sólo… sólo déjame en paz…—su voz se apagó en un susurro mientras continuaba escaleras arriba, cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Colapsó en la cama, sollozando y abrazando su almohada con fuerza. Él y su bocota.

_¡Todo habría sido perfecto si no hubieras dicho nada!_

—Él-él me llamó…

_Lo sé, lo sé, lo hizo. Pero, maldita sea, Kurt, estaba asustado._ Eso no hacía que doliera menos. Su corazón dio una punzada, sus ojos lagrimeando. Había dejado de llorar hasta quedarse dormido cada noche desde que había conocido a Blaine, pero ahora estaba de vuelta. Lo mismo que había estado haciendo por casi diez años.

Había dejado que el primer chico del que podía enamorarse se fuera. Se derrumbó en su almohada, apretándola como si fuera una persona y pudiera llevarse todos sus problemas.

* * *

—Blaine, ¿qué hiciste esta vez? —dijo la Dra. Alberts. Blaine no respondió, mirando hacia sus manos sangrientas con la mandíbula apretada. Ella tomó su mano, dándole vuelta. Necesitarás puntos, y un montón de ellos. —Él se encogió de hombros, impávido, insensible.

No había pronunciado palabra desde que había venido aquí, y puesto que le conocían tan bien en esta pequeña clínica gratuita, no tenía que hacerlo. Necesitó cinco puntos por nudillo. Rechazó la anestesia, apenas haciendo ruido, además del ocasional siseo, mientras ella trabajaba.

—Entonces, ¿con quién peleaste? —preguntó ella suavemente.

—Nadie —dijo Blaine con voz ronca. Ella frunció el ceño

—Bueno, tuviste que desgarrarte las manos de alguna manera —insistió. Él volvió a negar con la cabeza. Lo que él hacía o por qué lo hacía no era de su incumbencia.

—Sólo sutúreme y deje de jugar veinte preguntas —dijo Blaine sombríamente. Ella frunció los labios y continuó.

—¿Quieres algunos antibióticos? —preguntó—. Ayudarán con el dolor.

—Mi amigos los tomarán —dijo él, cabeceando.

—Blaine…

—Estaré bien —dijo bruscamente, sin levantar la voz. Ella vendó sus manos, aun preguntándose si él le hablaría alguna vez.

—¿Problemas de chicos? —aventuró la Dra., terminando de vendar. Los ojos de él dieron con los de ella por primera vez, mirándole con furia. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sin inmutarse. Estaba acostumbrada a Blaine, también estaba acostumbrada a personas peores que Blaine, pero sabía lo violento que podía ponerse. Mantuvo su tono neutral—. Sólo estoy preguntando, no entrometiéndome. No tienes que hablarme, Blaine.

—Sí —dijo él, después de una larga pausa, mirando al suelo—. Lo arruiné. —Se levantó, agarrando su abrigo.

—Puede que te perdone, sabes —sugirió ella. Blaine se detuvo, dándole la espalda para que así no pudiera ver el destello de dolor cruzando sus facciones.

—No —susurró el, recordando la mirada en su rostro—. No, no lo hará.

* * *

—¡Kurt!

Siguió caminando.

—Kurt, ¡un momento!

Aun ignorándole.

—Kurt. —Finn se detuvo frente a él.

—De verdad no estoy de humor para un momento de "te lo dije", Finn, así que déjame en paz —dijo firmemente, rodeándole.

—Eso no es lo que quería —le aseguró Finn—. Quería saber si estabas bien. —Kurt sintió sus ojos volviendo a llenarse de lágrimas, lo que sólo le enojaba a estas alturas.

—Estoy bien —soltó—. Ahora… sólo… Dios, déjame en paz —sonó agotado al hablar y se alejó airadamente, disgustándose más cuando le hicieron tropezar. Se cayó, sabiendo que Finn no estaba allí para ayudarle a levantarse. Nadie lo haría. Se acurrucó contra los casilleros, respirando lento para tratar de calmarse, preguntándose por qué su vida tenía que ser tan terrible.

He levantó del suelo cuidadosamente, solo para volver a ser derribado de nuevo. Sollozó una vez, una lágrima escapando por su rostro. Sólo habían pasado unos pocos días, pero…

Extrañaba a Blaine

* * *

—¿Quién coño es este? —escupió Blaine cuando entró al salón de coro. El chico extraño se volteó, sonriendo con suficiencia, algo destellando en sus ojos al verle. Blaine miró al recién llegado, evaluándole. Era más alto que él, cabello castaño, ojos verdes. Bajo otras circunstancias, Blaine habría intentado juntarse con este tipo. Bueno, en la cama, de todos modos.

El chico extendió su mano, todavía sonriendo con suficiencia. —Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Sí, Sebastian, haha… pero que no cunda el pánico...

Bueno, siendo que faltan 24 capítulos más, que hasta ahora es la traducción que más atención tiene, y que los capítulos son cortos, empezaré a subir dos capítulos por semana cada vez que me sea posible :).  
¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	7. Dying Embers

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**7: Dying Embers**

* * *

—Sebastian Smythe —dijo el chico, sonriéndole a Blaine con suficiencia, evaluándole. Blaine le ignoró completamente, mirando a Wes.

—¿Desde cuándo dejamos entrar gente sin una reunión? —refunfuñó. Wes se burló.

—La hicimos —se interpuso Thad—. Tú estabas ocupado con ese…

—Cierra el pico —gruñó, volteándose hacia Sebastian—. Así que, ¿puedes cantar?

—Obviamente. Es así como entré. —Rió. Blaine hizo una mueca de desprecio, sin estar de humor para la actitud creída o las bromas con las que estaba yendo este hijo de puta.

—Bueno, ¿por qué estás aquí, Smythe? —dijo refunfuñando. La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó.

—Un par de razones —dijo, ignorando a los otros Warblers en el lugar y acercándosele—. Uno: me gusta cantar. Dos: estaba en el club Glee de mi antigua escuela. Y tres…—Le volvió a mirar de arriba abajo—. Escuché que el súper sexy de Blaine Anderson estaba en este y _de verdad_ quería conocerte.

—Aw, Blaine —arrulló Nick—. Parece que has conseguido un groupie. —La sonrisa desdeñosa de Sebastian vaciló un poco. Blaine se volvió a voltear hacia Wes, casi ignorándole por completo.

—Ya tenemos suficientes miembros, ¿por qué lo necesitamos? —preguntó.

—Flynt fue arrestado anoche. Necesitábamos un tenor para compensar —le restó importancia—. Sebastian vino y audicionó mientras tú estabas anoche en tu cita, y lo dejamos entrar.

—¿Cómo fue eso, por cierto? —preguntó David—. Digo, ¿la cita?

Blaine cabeceó, yendo hacia la puerta. —Los veré más tarde, chicos.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Jeff—. Necesitamos practicar.

—Yo estoy más que listo para las Seccionales. Muéstrenle a Smythe lo que debe hacer para que no parezca un pendejo total cuando se suba allí. —Cerró la puerta de golpe, la culpa pesada en su corazón. Necesitaba hablarle a Kurt, y si este iba a ignorar sus llamadas telefónicas y mensajes de texto, entonces él iría a verle.

* * *

_Hijo de puta_, pensó Kurt, tumbado sobre su espalda en el contenedor de basura. Ser tirado en un basurero no era gran cosa, además del olor y no saber si iba a meter la mano en un pudín de hacia una semana, pero salir del basurero era la parte difícil.

Se incorporó, encontrando el borde y estimando cuál sería la mejor manera de superar esto sin caerse de bruces… de nuevo.

_De acuerdo, Kurt_, pensó, tomando una bocanada de aire. _Sólo inclínate sobre tus piernas y salta. Es fácil. Puedes hacerlo._

Respiró profundo, su codo doliendo por habérselo lastimado al caer en él. Se posicionó en lo que esperaba fuera un buen ángulo para saltar, tragando saliva con fuerza.

Se deslizó.

El corazón se le fue a la garganta, sus músculos tensándose todos a la vez y preparándose para golpear el suelo y herirse. Quizás volvería a fracturarse el brazo…

—¡Wo! —dijo una voz familiar, atrapándole—. Te tengo, Kurt —dijo Sam, agarrando sus hombros y situándole en el suelo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —susurró él—. Gracias. —Se movió para enderezar sus gafas de sol, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió el desconocido sucio pegándosele—. ¿Puedes señalarme la dirección al baño? —susurró.

—Sí, uh, yo te llevaré —dijo Sam, medio sonriendo, deseando poder hacer más que sólo guiarle a algún lugar para que pudiera limpiarse—. Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo en el basurero?

Kurt se mofó. _Gracias por prestar atención_. —Los futbolistas a los que no les importa mi orientación me tiraron —dijo, tratando de no ser tan mordaz como quería. Sam se detuvo, de repente indignado.

—¿Qué? —exclamó—. Ellos…

—Sam, no sé bajo que roca vives en esta escuela, pero esto me sucede al menos una vez a la semana —espetó, cabeceando y separándose de él, reconociendo dónde estaba por la acústica. Sam volvió a fruncir el ceño, al igual que sus grandes labios.

—Kurt, l-lo siento —murmuró. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—No, es… está bien. Gracias —suspiró, volteándose hacia el baño. Sam le siguió, obviamente sin captar la indirecta de que quería estar solo—. ¿Por qué estás siguiéndome?

—Dije que iba a ayudarte, así que eso hago —aseguró. Kurt frunció los labios, tratando de mantener su ira bajo control.

—No soy inútil, Sam. Puedo asearme yo mismo, ¿bien? Sólo…—Se frotó las sienes, tan cansado del dolor que recibía del abuso y el dolor en su corazón, donde Blaine lo había marcado—. Aprecio que me ayudes, pero de verdad quiero estar solo ahora.

Sam miró a su amigo, que estaba allí con una angustia tremenda en los ojos. —¿Esto es sobre ese chico al que estabas viendo?

Kurt dio un salto, mirando en su dirección. —¿Quién-quién te dijo sobre eso?

—Finn —dijo Sam simplemente—. Estaba tratando de averiguar qué podía hacer para ayudarte cuando estabas viéndolo, así que les pidió algunos consejos a los chicos de Glee. —Kurt de repente estuvo terriblemente enojado, su cara enrojeciendo de inmediato.

—Maldita sea…—Sacudió la cabeza—. No te preocupes por mí, Sam. —Se dio la vuelta y entro al baño antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

* * *

Blaine miró alrededor, observando a los chicos saliendo de la secundaria, yendo hacia sus respectivos modos de transporte para ir a casa, buscando a un joven moreno que eclipsaba a todo el resto.

Esperó, viendo la multitud de chicos disminuir a unos pocos antes de entrar, decidiendo buscar a Kurt él mismo.

Deambuló por los pasillos, todavía buscando, incluso tratando de escuchar esa dulce voz contratenor. Estaba por rodear una esquina cuando se detuvo de golpe.

Todavía estaba en su casillero, amontonando libros en su bolso, hermoso como siempre en un suéter azul marino y unos pantalones negros increíblemente ajustados, que se abotonaban en la espalda. No sabía qué era mejor, los pantalones o los botines que iban con ellos.

—¡Kurt! —gritó, trotando hacia él.

El joven pálido se quedó inmóvil al oír esa voz en su interminable oscuridad. Terminó con su bolso rápidamente, cerrando su casillero y alejándose de él. —¡Kurt, espera!

—Vete —trató de decir convincentemente, pero todo lo que salió fue un chillido apagado que seguramente no se escuchó.

—Kurt, por favor, escúchame sólo por un segundo —suplicó. Kurt negó con la cabeza, su corazón doliendo por las cicatrices reabiertas que Blaine había vuelto a rasgar.

—No. —Ahora estaba a su lado, invadiendo los sentidos hipersensitivos de Kurt con su colonia embriagadora.

—Por favor…

—No —estaba forzando a su voz a que permaneciera firme—. No, Blaine. Es obvio que no quieres estar cerca de mí. No te importo. No habrías dicho eso si fuera así.

—Kurt, no entiendes, yo…

—¡EY!

Kurt luchó contra el impulso de ocultar el rostro entre sus manos, sabiendo que su hermanastro, y probablemente Rachel, estaban yendo hacia ellos.

—Finn…

Blaine se mantuvo firme, mirando con el ceño fruncido al gigante con el que ya había tenido un altercado en el pasado, ignorando al hobbit que estaba quedándose tras él. Finn bajó y acercó el rostro, amenazándole. —Aléjate de mi hermano.

—No puedes decirme qué hacer, imbécil —ladró Blaine. Rachel observó a Kurt manteniéndose a distancia a un lado, cabeceando, enojado, lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos.

—Finn, quizás deberíamos…—Ella trató de tirar de su brazo. Él también la ignoró.

—Quizás no, pero no me asustas. ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermano!

—¡Finn, cállate! —exigió Kurt—. ¡Blaine, ve a casa!

—Kurt, sólo quiero hablar contigo —dijo Blaine, su tono más suave que cuando le volvió a hablar a Finn—. ¡Así que danos algo de privacidad!

—¡QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ!

—¿QUÉ PASA? —bramó Sue, caminando airadamente por el pasillo.

—Nada, entrenadora Sylvester —dijo Finn, sonriendo con suficiencia y mirando con furia a la vez—. Blaine estaba por irse.

El chico vestido en cuero frunció el ceño, sus ojos sombríos y asesinos cuando se dio la vuelta, sólo vacilando cuando sus dedos rozaron la mano de Kurt al pasar.

Kurt hizo un rictus de dolor ante el contacto, deseando que su corazón no quisiera ir tras él y decirle que le perdonaba y que sólo quería quedarse en sus brazos y olvidar todo esto. Eso era todo lo que quería.

Tenía que quedarse donde estaba.

_Esta es la vida real, Kurt. Esta es la vida real, con emociones reales y cosas reales que no pueden sólo desaparecer porque estás tan solo que no puedes respirar._

Esperó hasta que supo que Blaine estaba fuera de vista antes de arrojar sus puños en el pecho de Finn, ignorando que Sue aún estaba allí, tan abrumado por la ira y el dolor.

—¡Hijo de puta! —bramó, sintiéndose retroceder, sorprendido por el súbito golpe.

—¡Wo, Porcelana! —Sue tiró de él. Rachel se cubrió la boca, perdida.

—¡¿Qué hice?! —exclamó Finn—. Sólo estaba tratando de…

—¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA! —gritó, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. Dios, Finn, ¡sólo porque soy ciego no quiere decir que necesito a alguien que me tenga de la mano siempre! —Clavó un dedo en su pecho—. ¡Lo que pasa entre Blaine y yo es asunto _mío_ y solo mío! ¡Y apreciaría si tuvieras más cuidado con lo que te digo en confianza y en no irte de la lengua con TODO EL CLUB GLEE!

Finn siguió sin habla, al igual que Sue y Rachel. Kurt respiró profundo, lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

—Lo siento…

—Sólo déjame en paz. —Se dio la vuelta, alejándose airadamente, su rostro arrugado con dolor. Rachel fue tras él, esperando hasta que estuviera afuera con un par de bocanadas de aire fresco antes de hablarle.

—¿Kurt? —dijo ella suavemente, acercándosele. La cabeza de Kurt estaba inclinada, sus ojos cerrados y ardiendo. Lentamente, le arrastró en un abrazo, cerrando sus propios ojos cuando él colapsó contra ella, sollozando—. Shh… shh… Lo sé. Lo sé…

No lo hacía. Ella no sabía cómo era ser martirizado, acechado y atormentado por esos simios todos los días. No sabía cómo era estar añorando a quien te había lastimado y sólo querer acurrucarte en sus brazos y quedarte allí.

Pero al menos ella estaba allí.

—Él sólo estaba tratando de ayudar —susurró ella. Kurt enterró el rostro en su cabello, agradecido de que al menos tenía una amiga.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Tragó saliva—. Pero duele…

—Shh, shh…

* * *

Blaine dio patadas, maldijo y escupió, finalmente gritando hacia los cielos y colapsando contra los ladrillos. —Dios… ¡JODER! —gritó con rabia y algo cercano al llanto, que se obligó a ignorar—. Sólo quería hablar con él —susurró—. Sólo quería hablar con él…

Se preguntó qué habría sucedido si Kurt hubiera hablado con él. Le vio al cerrar los ojos, el chico que usualmente estaba tan lleno de vida, con luz iluminando sus magníficos ojos, no se veía así hoy. Se veía asustado y herido.

_Tú hiciste eso_, se reprendió, cerrando los ojos_. Tú le heriste. Mantente alejado de él, Blaine. Sólo lo lastimarás más de lo que ya lo has hecho.  
_  
El nudo en su garganta fue más difícil de tragar que siempre, pero lo hizo.__

Mantente alejado de él.  
  
—No puedo.

* * *

__**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, por si alguien por acá lee Steal My Heart Away, sé que usualmente suelo actualizarlo antes, pero el capítulo, como siempre, es largo, y a pesar de que me faltan menos de 3000 palabras de aprox. unas 7000 y algo, estos días estoy en la fase en donde no he terminado de traducir 1000 palabras cuando ya estoy en el quinto sueño o con dolor de cabeza, así que creo que estará para mañana o el fin de semana.

...en el próximo capítulo… ¡Klaine contentándose de nuevo :D!  
Gracias por leer y comentar!

__


	8. Now I've Seen the Light

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**8: Now I've Seen the Light**

* * *

Cuatro días. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Blaine había visto a Kurt en la escuela y el no ver a esa dulce porcelana le dolía en el pecho, lo que le enojaba, lo que era probablemente por lo que estaba bebiendo tan rápido.

—Puede que quieras desacelerar un poco, hombre —aconsejó Trent, medio tambaleándose en la entrada.

—¡Beberé tan rápido como quiera! —masculló Blaine—. Así que… jódete. —Comenzó a reír tontamente. Wes cabeceó, igualmente hecho un desastre.

—Creo que está bien, mientras que no vuelva a manejar su moto por la cocina —dijo él con intención—. ¡Thad estaba TAN enojado! —Se rió a carcajadas.

—Entonces, Blaine —preguntó David, sonriendo estúpidamente tras su vaso—, ¿esta escapada de embriaguez no tendría algo que ver con el Ciego?

—¡No es asunto tuyo! —soltó—. Pero sí…

—¡Oh, quién lo necesita! —dijo Nick—. ¡Tienes a Smythe! —Cabeceó hacia atrás. Blaine miró hacia allí, viendo a Sebastian, que estaba con una sonrisa desdeñosa mirando constantemente en su dirección mientras hablaba con una chica que también estaba invitada a la fiesta.

_Está hablando sobre mí_, pensó, deseando que le importara un carajo.

—Él no me gusta —dijo Blaine claramente.

—¿Por qué no? —exclamó Thad, alzando la mirada del cuello de su novia por primera vez en veinte minutos.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Es guapo, claro, pero…

_Pero no es Kurt._

—¿Pero…? —instó Wes, pegándole en la cabeza a Thad cuando este comenzó a manosearse con su novia de nuevo a su lado en el sofá.

—Pero estoy cansado de tener líos que no importan —dijo con sinceridad—. Estoy harto de estar con un tipo para echar un par de polvos y luego terminar. Y eso es todo lo que Smythe quiere de mí. Aunque no va a conseguirlo —bufó.

—Es algo patético lo mucho que quiere tu verga, hombre. —Nick soltó unas risitas. Blaine sonrió, tomando otro trago.

—No lo sé. Quizás debería darle. Kurt no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo —suspiró, recostando la cabeza—. Aunque no creo que dejar que Smythe me chupe la verga me haga sentir mejor.

—¿Por qué no hablas con Kurt? —sugirió Jeff—. Ya sabes, si tanto te gusta.

—_Traté_ de hacerlo. El jodido bestia de su hermano no deja que me le acerque y él no responderá mis mensajes o llamadas —dijo en un suspiro—. No me quiere.

—Entonces deberías rendirte por completo —resopló Wes—. No te hace una nenaza el no seguir intentándolo. Y nadie cambia de opinión cuando le han dado tiempo para pensar en lo malo que era. Nah, tienes razón, deberías follar a Smythe.

Blaine miró fijamente a su amigo ebrio, sorprendido por su sabiduría mientras estaba tan borracho

—Eso fue profundo, hombre. —Nick rió.

—Sí, Sócrates, deberías escribir un libro —resopló David.

—Voy a llamarlo. —Blaine dio un asentimiento, levantándose, luego volviendo a caer en la silla.

—Puede que quieras despejarte primero —dijo Thad con intención—. De esa manera realmente no harás nada estúpido.

—No voy a decir nada estúpido —aseguró él. Los Warblers se echaron a reír—. ¿Qué?

—Lo siento, Blaine, pero tiendes a hacer un montón de porquerías estúpidas cuando estás ebrio —comentó Trent. Los otros asintieron. Blaine se mofó, cruzando los brazos, como desafiándoles.

—¿Cómo qué? —exigió. Ellos intercambiaron miradas.

—Bueno —comenzó Jeff—, ¿qué tal la vez en la que nos apostaste cincuenta dólares a que podías caminar por el tejado sin lastimarte?

—¿O qué podías correr por el tráfico en un carrito de compras?

—O gritarles "VUELVAN A MIRARME ASÍ Y LOS DONARÉ A LA NFL" a un grupo de policías _enfrente de la estación de policía_.

—¡De acuerdo! Lo entiendo —suspiró—. Me quitaré la borrachera, luego lo llamaré. Se los digo, no responderá.

—Cincuenta dólares a que lo hará —desafió Wes. Blaine rodó los ojos, su estómago sintiendo esa punzada cuando habló.

—No, no lo hará.

* * *

_Lávate la cara… Debes dejar de llorar si vas a hacerlo. Dios, ¿por qué sigues llorando?_

—No lo sé —dijo, tragando saliva con fuerza. Sabía condenadamente bien que _Blaine_ de seguro no estaba así de contrariado. No estaba llorando ahora mismo y probablemente tampoco estaba solo. Era probable que ya estuviera con alguien que no le rechazaría ni actuaría como un cobarde.

Sacudió la cabeza, secándose los ojos suavemente y tratando de limpiarse el rostro _de nuevo_. Ya estaba demasiado atrasado en su rutina para ir a la cama a una hora decente, no que ello importara de todos modos. No le había hablado a Finn en días, ignorando a su padre cuando este le preguntaba qué había sucedido, diciéndole que no quería hablar al respecto y que si de verdad quería saber podía preguntarle a Finn. Se quedaba callado en la escuela y en el club Glee. Lo curioso era que nadie parecía notar que no hablaba, o que se veía verdaderamente miserable todo el tiempo.

_Mis amigos de verdad son un asco_, pensó de manera lamentable. Ninguno de ellos había notado el abuso que estaba empeorando cada día, o los tres granizados que había recibido solamente esta semana.

Inclinó la cabeza. Podría sobrellevarlo mucho mejor si no se sintiera tan solo.

Blaine le había llamado lisiado en un arrebato de ira y miedo, lo sabía. Pero el tono de su voz, la _malicia_ que había tenido, como si _quisiera_ que doliera tanto como fuera posible. Eso era lo que le mantenía alejado. Eso y el orgullo.

_Ciego, no desesperado_, se aseguró. _No necesitas a un chico para ser feliz._

Algo sobre Blaine le hacía querer tirar esa filosofía y hacer cualquier cosa para estar con él. Algo sobre Blaine hacía que se le erizara la piel siempre que se le acercaba. Algo le hacía sentir tan bien estando increíblemente cerca de él cuando le había conocido por ese corto período de tiempo.

Cabeceó.

_Deja de ser un perdedor tan patético_, se riñó. _Entiendo que no seas más que un niñito patético y solitario y tus amigos sean tan malos, pero, ¿de verdad tienes que actuar así? Tienes suerte de que gastara tanto tiempo en ti. Ahora olvídalo. Miéntete y di que eres mejor que él y sigue adelante._

Asintió volviendo a lagrimear, tirando el frasco de crema hidratante en su mano, dándose por vencido y colapsando en la cama, cerrando los ojos y llorando silenciosamente, sin querer alarmar a su padre.

De repente su teléfono sonó sobre la mesita de noche a su lado. "Mensaje de Blaine", anunció, en una voz robótica.

Se incorporó, mirando en dirección al aparato, pasmado. "Mensaje de Blaine", repitió. Lo ignoró.

_No, perdedor._

Entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Llamada de Blaine".

—Maldita sea —susurró, cabeceando.

Tres veces. Blaine había llamado tres veces, enviando un mensaje entre cada vez.

—_Kurt, por favor, ¡escúchame por un segundo!_ —Inclinó la cabeza, recordando la insoportable sinceridad en su voz. Tragó saliva con fuerza, su corazón encogiéndose cuando el teléfono volvió a ir al buzón de voz.

—Si llama de nuevo, responderé —juró, asintiendo. Rogando sólo para su parte más profunda en una voz tan baja que no estaba seguro de si se había permitido pensarlo o no.

_Por favor, llama. _

* * *

Blaine hundió la cabeza en la pared tras él, luchando con el impulso de arrojarla tan fuerte como le fuera posible. Cerró los ojos, clavándose el recodo de su teléfono en la sien. —Vamos, Kurt, vamos…—suplicó, esperando la respuesta a un mensaje de texto, o incluso una llamada telefónica.

Una llamada, sólo una, eso era todo lo que pedía, _algo_ que le hiciera saber que Kurt no había dejado de creer en él.

Esperó, y esperó. Pero, maldición, nada sucedió. Su teléfono permaneció en silencio, mofándole con su altavoz silenciado. Inánime.

Sintió esa oquedad en su estómago volviendo a invadirle, el vacío que estaba allí antes de que Kurt estuviera aquí. El páramo vacante, frío y áspero que era su corazón, saturado y cubierto de piedra. No quería volver a sentirse así. No quería que Kurt se fuera. Quería disculparse y tal vez, _tal vez_ tener _otra_ oportunidad de besarle como merecía.

Pero su teléfono no decía nada, permaneciendo en su mano como una piedra plástica que no hacía absolutamente nada.

_Una vez más_, pensó. _Sólo llámalo una vez más._

Cabeceó, el frío viento cortante azotándole, como si supiera de la culpa que tenía y la cosa horrible que le había hecho a este chico con el que quería hablar tan desesperadamente. La fiesta continuaba adentro, ruidosa y palpitante contra las ventanas. No tenía duda de que sus amigos habían olvidado por completo el consejo que le habían dado hacia unas horas, o que Sebastian ya no siguiera esperando con las bebidas justo donde le había dejado.

Tragó saliva, bajando la mirada.

_Sebastian sería más fácil_, se dijo. _Estás acostumbrado a tipos como Sebastian. Sin sentimientos reales, sin compromiso real, sólo alguien con quien liarte que te la chupará sin rechistar. Kurt no hará eso. Kurt tomará tiempo, trabajo y paciencia. Sólo Dios sabe cuándo podrás follarlo. _

_No_, negó con la cabeza, su corazón desgarrándose. _No, no quiero eso. No quiero hacerle eso. No quiero follarlo. Quiero abrazarlo y besarlo y escucharle hablar. Quiero una relación real por una vez, no las mismas porquerías. Con Kurt es real. Algo… algo es increíblemente diferente con Kurt. Quiero eso. _

—Quiero a Kurt —susurró, abriendo su teléfono y marcando rápidamente.

Kurt se incorporó, estirándose para coger su teléfono cuando este sonó de nuevo. Esta vez no necesitó que la voz le dijera quién era. Él lo sabía.

—¿Aló? —dijo, su voz inesperadamente segura.

—_¡Kurt! Kurt, por favor, por favor escúchame. Sólo por un segundo_ —suplicó Blaine. El contratenor permaneció en silencio, incapaz de formar las palabras—. _Kurt, lo siento. _Lo siento tanto,_ debes saberlo. Por favor, perdóname. Sé que lo que hice fue terrible, pero… pero no fue mi intención. Estaba enojado y actué como un maldito cobarde. Deberían _dispararme_ por lo que te dije _—hizo una pausa, respirando profundo y tragando saliva—. _No te estoy pidiendo que me sigas considerando como tu novio. Sé que lo arruiné demasiado mal para que eso pase. Pero por favor, tienes que saber que siento tanto haberte lastimado. Por favor, Kurt, perdóname._

Kurt se quedó en silencio por un momento, tratando de obligar a su lengua a que formara palabras coherentes. —Blaine…—dijo finalmente, su corazón acelerándose cuando dijo el nombre—. Te perdono. —Blaine dio un audible suspiro de alivio, esperando pacientemente a que el ángel hablara de nuevo—. Y —sonrió para sí—, estás en el strike dos.

Blaine sonrió estúpidamente, tan aliviado. —_¿Sí?_ —Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Sí —susurró Kurt.

—_¿En dónde estás ahora?_ —preguntó Blaine. Quería verle. No,_ tenía_ que verle, ahora mismo. No podía esperar, no después de haber estado lejos de él por casi una semana.

—E-en mi habitación —dijo él, inseguro de por qué Blaine lo estaba preguntando.

—_¿Tú papá está en casa?_

—Sí, está dormido. Todos lo están.

—_¿Te opondrías si voy a verte ahora mismo?_ —preguntó, una nota de anhelo necesidad en su voz. Kurt tomó un respiro, su corazón palpitando a golpes.

—Tendrás que entrar por mi ventana. —¿Quién dijo eso? ¿_Él_ dijo eso? No, no, por supuesto que no. Él no diría eso.

_Pero lo hiciste. _

—_De acuerdo_ —dijo Blaine suavemente—._ Estaré allí en veinte minutos. _

—Date prisa —susurró Kurt.

* * *

Blaine volvió a entrar disparado a la casa, agarrando su chaqueta y las llaves de su motocicleta.

—Ho, ¿dónde está el fuego? —preguntó Jeff.

—Voy a ver a Kurt —dijo él en tono brusco, enmascarando su felicidad.

—Aw, eso está tan mal. —Sebastian hizo un mohín, apareciendo tras él. Wes rodó los ojos mientras Nick fingía un sonido de arcadas—. Iba a pedirte que bailáramos.

—Lo siento —dijo Blaine, aunque no sonó así para nada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

—Oye, vamos —dijo, agarrándole de la manga—. Un baile no te matará. —Blaine se soltó de su agarre, girando el pomo.

—En las infames palabras de una de mis artistas favoritas, esta noche son sólo tú y tu mano. —Se marchó, dejando al resto de los Warblers riéndose a carcajadas.

* * *

La respiración de Kurt vaciló cuando escuchó un ligero golpe en su ventana, demasiado suave para perturbar a alguien con audición normal. Trató de no ir tan deprisa, abriendo la ventana, inmediatamente asaltado por el olor del cabello y la piel de este chico.

—Hola —susurró Blaine, increíblemente cerca una vez que estuvo frente a él.

—Hola —repitió Kurt, su pecho oprimido. El más moreno le puso cautelosamente una mano en la cintura, notando el sonrojo que se elevó a sus mejillas, al igual que el propio.

El contratenor de repente se encontró consciente de que no tenía más que una fina camiseta y pants… y las manos de Blaine estaban en su cintura, cálidas y callosas. —Lo siento tanto, Kurt.

—No lo hagas —dijo Kurt suavemente, tocando sus labios—. Está bien.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y cuando los ojos de Blaine se dirigieron hasta la cama, también pudo ver las manchas de lágrimas en la almohada. Se sacó la chaqueta, la habitación sofocante, antes de envolver a Kurt en sus brazos, la culpa casi asfixiándole. Sonrió gentilmente cuando apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho, dedos delgados recorriendo su espeso cabello.

Kurt se alejó después de un momento, guiando al rufián para sentarse en la cama, sus manos entrelazadas. —Kurt, puedo…—susurró Blaine, tocándole el mentón. Kurt tragó saliva, sus ojos ciegos brillando bajo el débil fulgor del farol afuera. Blaine suspiró, tomando un momento para apreciar lo magnífico que era.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo besarte ahora? —El aire dejó los pulmones de Kurt, percatándose de que este chico, que estaba justo aquí, quería besarle. Y, _Dios_, él quería que lo hiciera.

No se molestó con una respuesta. Sólo comenzó a acercarse a él, cerrando los ojos como una ocurrencia tardía, queriendo centrarse en nada más que en _sentir_ a Blaine.

El corazón del criminal retumbaba, aumentando a un tamaño doloroso. Sintió el aliento agitado de Kurt contra su rostro mientras se acercaba, oliendo su pasta de dientes y la loción de su piel. Ahuecó su mejilla, acariciando con un pulgar la piel más suave que la seda. Las manos de Kurt apretaron las sábanas bajo él, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose. Sus frentes tocándose, narices rozándose.

Entonces le besó. Sus labios eran cálidos, cuidadosos y tan dulces. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que dolía.

_Estoy besando a un chico, estoy besando a un chico, ¡estoy besando a un chico!_ Pensó maniáticamente.

Blaine estaba perdido en esa piel increíblemente suave, su mano libre envolviéndose alrededor de la cintura de Kurt para acercarle más. Gimió de sorpresa cuando Kurt profundizó el beso, deslizando una experta pero cuidadosa lengua en su boca. Retrocedió después de un momento, mirándole.

—¿Tú lengua está perforada? —susurró Kurt, un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sí. —Blaine soltó una risita. Kurt le tomó del rostro, juntando sus labios de nuevo, sus dedos enredándose en los rizos, besándole acaloradamente con una pasión que Blaine siempre supo que tenía.

No se separaron hasta después de lo que parecieron horas, esforzándose por respirar, labios rojos e hinchados.

—¿Te puedes quedar aquí por un rato? —susurró Kurt, queriéndole cerca. Blaine asintió.

—No me iré hasta que te quedes dormido. —Dio un asentimiento, acostándose con él, abrazándole—. Todavía lo siento, Kurt.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, arrimando el rostro a su pecho—. No te preocupes por eso.

Blaine frotó su espalda y frente, tratando de recordarse que esto era todo menos un sueño. Un par de horas atrás estaba seguro de que Kurt nunca querría tener nada que ver con él. Ahora estaba meciéndole para que se quedara dormido, frotando su frente, la que besó varias veces, y abrazándole suavemente.

Comenzó a cantar bajito, adormeciéndole más. Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de la boca de Kurt.

—¿Katy Perry? —susurró con voz soñolienta. Blaine se encogió de hombros, dándole una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Es un placer culpable —admitió. Kurt cerró los ojos otra vez, volviendo a acomodarse en sus brazos.

—No te detengas.

—_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back…_

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_____**NFL:** Federación Estadounidense de Fútbol Americano._

_Las "infames" palabras son "It's just you and your hand tonight" de la canción U + Ur Hand/ You And Your Hand de **Pink**_

**Pants:** son pantalones de tela ligera, holgados y cómodos, que se usan generalmente para hacer ejercicio. Aquí en Venezuela se les dice "monos" (pero según leí en los demás paises no), así que no estoy muy familiarizada con esta palabra, la explicación es por si pasa lo mismo con alguno de ustedes.

* * *

Cualquier error que vean por allí, no duden en decirme, que cuando releo aquí después de publicar siempre encuentro metidas de pata que no noto cuando estoy revisando.  
¿Tienen twitter? Si gustan pueden dejarme su user para seguirles (el mío es GenovaVonMort), ¡este Klaine Apocalypse me tiene tan feliz! Lástima que estemos nosotros los desafortunados a los que twitter no les ha dejado cambiar de icono :(

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, duré cuatro días traduciéndolo...

(Día 1: Ya voy por la mitad, iré a dormir un rato... -me quedo dormida hasta el día siquiente. Día 2: Argg, ya lo hubiera terminado... ah, mira tengo que terminar primero este -pero lo que hago es ir a leer y luego me quedo tres horas pegada al twitter. Día 3: tres minutos en el Word... -cinco en Twitter, el resto leyendo fanfics. Día cuatro: Omg, ¡que irresponsable soy! -Diez minutos en Word, cinco horas en twitter y diez minutos más en el Word... y finalmente terminé. Veremos si el twitter y los fanfics me dejan traducir rápido la próxima vez).

Odio las notas largas, y esto ya está gigantesco, así que...  
Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	9. Don't Blink

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**9: Don't Blink**

* * *

Kurt se despertó lentamente, sus sentidos asaltados por una colonia familiar, un cuerpo cálido respirando profundamente a su lado. Sonrió para sí, acurrucándose más en la camisa de Blaine, contento.

Blaine se despertó por sus movimientos, sus ojos mirando sólo suficientemente para ver a Kurt antes de que los cerrara de nuevo, apretándole más cerca, queriendo quedarse allí y abrazarle por tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

—Hola —susurró Kurt, sofocando un estremecimiento cuando Blaine acarició ausentemente sus brazos descubiertos.

—Hola. —Blaine sonrió—. No quiero moverme. —La sonrisa de Kurt se ensanchó ante la confesión, su rostro aun apoyado en el pecho de Blaine.

—Entonces quédate aquí —susurró. Blaine obedeció felizmente, levantándole la barbilla despacio para besarle. Kurt suspiró, gimiendo bajito por el contacto de su piel.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Blaine, sofocando una risa.

—Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a eso —murmuró Kurt—. Y… y soy realmente sensible. —Frunció el ceño, enderezándose un poco.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Blaine con curiosidad. Kurt se sonrojó.

—Como no puedo ver, soy… soy mucho más sensible al…. al contacto que los demás. Mi piel, mis labios y las yemas de mis dedos son realmente…—Blaine le acarició el cuello, tanteando el terreno, sus labios a un respiro de distancia.

—Bueno, ¿cómo se siente esto? —preguntó. Kurt tragó saliva.

—Mm, uh… nada mal —dijo suavemente, su voz temblando un poco.

—Así que —continuó Blaine, trazando suaves círculos tentativos con el pulgar en donde su hombro se encontraba con su brazo—. ¿Eso quiere decir que tu lengua también es sensible?

—Ajá —dijo él, su voz incluso más baja.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace esto? —susurró, conectando sus labios con gran fervor, deslizando la lengua por sus labios desvergonzadamente, manteniéndose firme para sujetarle. Kurt hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no gimotear, volviéndose gelatina en sus manos. Dejó que su propia lengua se enredara con la de él, el piercing tocando las sensibles células, haciéndole temblar con más fuerza. Las manos de Blaine acariciaban su nuca y brazos suavemente, las yemas de sus dedos dando vueltas en su piel. Kurt sentía cada respiro y minúsculo movimiento que Blaine hacía en estos movimientos, cada sensación totalmente nueva y hermosa. Todo estaba tan caliente, el aire escaso y, Dios, ¿por qué su pecho estaba tan oprimido? Sus pulmones estaban ardiendo y…

—Kurt, respira —dijo Blaine con voz ronca, sonriendo satisfecho. Kurt jadeó, sonriendo, sonrojándose, avergonzado. Blaine rió por lo bajo, volviendo a atrapar sus labios, maravillándose por lo suave que era Kurt y lo estupendo que era besando—. ¿Nunca has sido besado antes? —dijo de repente, simplemente encantado.

—Nunca —susurró él. Blaine volvió a juntar sus labios, su corazón dando un salto cuando Kurt le correspondió con un fervor increíble, aquellas manos suaves ahuecando sus mejillas y manteniéndole cerca. Sintió la barba incipiente de su barbilla picar de una forma fantástica contra su piel, sus labios hinchándose de nuevo, y esperaba que dolieran justo como lo habían hecho cuando se despertó esta mañana.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. —¿Kurt? —Se quedaron inmóviles.

—Mierda.

—Kurt, ¿estás despierto?

—Uh, ¡sí, papá! —gritó en respuesta, bajando de la cama y tirando de Blaine con él—. Sólo un segundo, ¡estoy vistiéndome!

Empujó a Blaine hacia el clóset con el menor ruido posible. —El clóset, ¡escóndete en mi clóset! —siseó al notar que Blaine no entendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerró la puerta con un silencioso chasquido, quitándose sus pants rápidamente, y se cambió a un par de pantalones antes de precipitarse hacia la silla enfrente de su tocador, aplicándose crema hidratante apresuradamente en las mejillas antes de decir tranquilamente—: ¡Entra!

—Ey —dijo Burt, entrando—. Sólo venía a decirte que Carole y yo vamos a la casa de su familia con Finn y quería asegurarme de que no necesitaras nada.

—No, estoy bien —dijo Kurt, sonriéndole—. Aunque gracias.

—Alguien está sintiéndose mejor —observó Burt, riendo bajo entre dientes. Kurt se encogió de hombros.

—Soy un adolescente, papá. Nuestras emociones cambian más rápido que el clima del medio oeste. —Soltó una risita. Burt sonrió.

—Bueno, mejor me voy yendo —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se detuvo a media vuelta, viendo una chaqueta de cuero desagradablemente familiar colgada junto a la puerta—. Kurt —dijo, con seriedad en la voz—. ¿De quién es esta chaqueta?

Kurt palideció sólo un poco, pero mantuvo el temor fuera de su voz cuando habló. —¿La roja?

—No, la de cuero que huele a cigarro y gas —dijo Burt, un gruñido bajo en su voz.

—Oh, Blaine me la prestó. Me dio frío la otra noche y él dejó que me la pusiera —dijo, en lo que esperaba fuera un tono indiferente.

Burt frunció el ceño, tirando la chaqueta en la cama. —¿Pensé que ya habías acabado con ese chico?

—¿Y yo pensé que tú estabas bien con que saliera con él? —retó Kurt, rostro tenso, labios fruncidos y viciosos. Burt suspiró, apretándose el puente de su nariz.

—Lo estoy, es sólo… sigo sin creer que sea una buena idea. Digo, mira la manera en la que te está tratando…

—Papá, tú no…

—Lo sé, no lo conozco. Me has dicho eso cada vez que surge en el tema. Pero, ¿sabes qué no me has dicho? Por qué quieres estar con él en primer lugar. Según lo que he oído no es más que un punk. Los chicos en la tienda dijeron…

—¡Papá!

—Tú tienes tus amigos y yo tengo los míos. Todo lo que te estoy preguntando es por qué siquiera estás molestándote con un chico que tiene un expediente juvenil que, literalmente, es del largo de una milla —preguntó. Kurt respiró profundo, sabiendo que Blaine estaba sólo a unos pocos pies de distancia, escuchando a su padre decir todo esto y a punto de escuchar su respuesta. Tragó saliva, obligándose a pretender que no estaba allí, así no tenía que sopesar cada palabra que saliera de su boca.

_Sólo di precisamente lo que piensas_, pensó, tragando saliva y usando todo el valor que había conseguido de los besos de Blaine antes de hablar.

—Él… es agradable conmigo. Sé que sólo es conmigo, pero eso es lo que importa. Es dulce, listo, me hace reír, me hace sonreír. Tiene este duro caparazón externo, sí, pero una vez que consigues traspasarlo se preocupa _tanto_. Sé que no le gusta mostrarlo, pero, _Dios_, es tan amable. Actúa de la forma en la que lo hace porque tiene miedo de algo. No sé si es de mostrar sus emociones o de algo en casa, o si sólo está enojado con el mundo, pero me trata como si yo fuera el mundo entero. Me gusta la forma en la que me siento cuando estoy con él y…—Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos—. Estoy feliz cuando estoy con él, papá. Y creo… creo que la única razón por la que tú y todos los demás a los que no le agrada lo tratan como lo hacen es porque no pueden verle de la forma en la que yo.

Burt frunció sus labios, mirando de su hijo a la chaqueta. —¿De verdad te hace feliz?

—Sí, papá, de verdad lo hace. —Siguió hidratando sus mejillas. Burt suspiró, palmeándole el hombro.

—Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo. Kurt asintió.

—Adiós, papá.

Desde el clóset, Blaine observó al padre irse antes de volver a mirar a la espalda de Kurt, verdaderamente estupefacto. Esperó hasta que se escuchó el sonido del todoterreno de los Hummel encendiéndose y luego el ruido del motor desvaneciéndose mientras se alejaban, antes de salir, apareciendo detrás de él.

Kurt no se movió, su corazón golpeteando con demasiada fuerza como para moverse realmente. No fue su intención decir todo eso en alto. Apenas se había admitido y entendido la mitad de ello a sí mismo, ni hablar de decirlo justo frente a Blaine. El temor de su padre encontrándole escondido en su habitación había sido completamente eclipsado por esto. Respiró lenta y superficialmente, temeroso de lo que estaba por pasar.

—¿Kurt? —dijo Blaine cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, arrodillándose junto a la silla. Kurt se volteó para mirar en su dirección, su corazón retumbando. —¿Dijiste todo eso en serio? —Kurt asintió, incapaz de hablar. Blaine le miró fijamente, cabeceando.

—¿Qué estás pensado ahora mismo? —susurró Kurt, ahuecando su rostro suavemente para tratar de tener una idea.

—Yo sólo…—Desvió la mirada, sin ver a los ojos de Kurt—. Nadie quiere darme una oportunidad nunca, Kurt. Nadie me presta atención. O me mandan a alguna escuela donde se supone que debo aprender modales o me tiran al reformatorio de nuevo. Y tú dijiste…—Blaine se mordió el labio, aun sin mirarle, a pesar de que Kurt no podía verle.

Kurt, sin embargo, sintió sus mejillas calentándose en su mano y contuvo una sonrisa, sabiendo que sólo empeoraría las cosas. Blaine no estaba acostumbrado a exponer sus sentimientos así y él no quería ahuyentarle.

—¿Y yo dije…? —instó suavemente.

—Lo hiciste sonar como si me darías una oportunidad —susurró. Kurt se inclinó, dándole un besito en los labios.

—¿Por qué crees que te dejé venir aquí? ¿O dejé que me llevaras a cenar? ¿O que me llevaras en esa estupenda motocicleta tuya? —Sonrió. Blaine le miró, deseando ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirle cómo se sentía.

—¿Por qué no te conocí antes? —soltó, sonrojándose y apartándose de la mano de Kurt una vez que lo hizo. Kurt soltó una risita, sus hermosos ojos mirando hacia la nada.

—No lo sé —susurró él. La mano de Blaine fue a ahuecar su mejilla, inclinando su cara más cerca, su nariz apenas rozándose contra su cuello, sus labios a un respiro de distancia. Kurt se aclaró la garganta audiblemente, levantándose demasiado rápido y tropezándose con la silla. Su sonrojó se intensificó. —Uh, hmm, ¿tienes hambre? —tartamudeó, más que nervioso. Blaine se levantó con él, aun sonriendo.

_Dios, es hermoso_, pensó felizmente. —Sip. —Kurt sonrió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Panqueques está bien? —Blaine ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Puedes hacer panqueques? —preguntó. Kurt soltó unas risitas.

—¿Todo lo que hago es un truco de ciegos? —bromeó. La sonrisa de Blaine se ensanchó.

—No, es sólo que sigues sorprendiéndome.

* * *

—Vaya, estos están buenos. —Sonrió. Kurt también sonrió, sirviendo un vaso de leche. Blaine observó con curiosidad que la leche casi llegó hasta la punta del dedo de Kurt, que estaba alrededor de una pulgada adentro del vaso, antes de que se lo pasara.

—Gracias —dijo él felizmente, sentándose frente a su propio plato. Blaine miró alrededor de la cocina. Toda la casa era una completa maravilla, llena de cosas que Blaine no había sabido que existían.

Para empezar, todo estaba organizado. Incluso los muebles tenían cinta trazando donde debían ir las piernas, sólo en caso de que algo llegara a ser movido. Los números en la cocina sobresalían para que así Kurt pudiera leerlos, las palabras en etiquetas de Braille que habían sido impresas con un etiquetador especial y lo mismo podía decirse del microondas. Cuando miró brevemente hacia el librero, dio con varios libros en Braille e incluso más en cintas o discos, arreglados alfabética y perfectamente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo, apoyándose en su mano perezosamente.

—¿Este es un cuestionario a ciegas? —preguntó Kurt, sonriendo sardónico.

—No, sólo una pregunta —aseguró Blaine—. ¿Cómo te vistes tan maravillosamente?

Kurt se sonrojó. —Tengo mi clóset organizado de manera muy específica y…—Mostró el reverso de su suéter, revelando un pequeño botón en forma de mariposa—. Los uso para organizar mi ropa. Por color, tela y temporada, por supuesto. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y Blaine devolvió la sonrisa. Dios, amaba este sentimiento.

—Eres increíble —dijo en un suspiro, sonriendo suavemente. Kurt se volvió a sonrojar.

—Gracias.

Pasaron todo el día juntos, viendo películas, escuchando música y hablando sobre todo y besándose. Montones y montones de besos.

Kurt estaba sentando en el regazo de Blaine, sus piernas estiradas por el resto del sofá, los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello, dedos pasando por sus hermosos y espesos rizos. Los ágiles dedos de Blaine estaban apretados en la tela de su camisa, este preguntándose si el resto de su cuerpo era tan suave como sus labios.

—Voy a besar tu cuello—avisó—. No te asustes.

—Oh… de acuerdo —jadeó, tragando saliva con fuerza. Gimió, mordiéndose el labio cuando los tentativos labios de Blaine tocaron su cuello, sus dedos rozando suavemente su clavícula. Dios, todo esto era tan nuevo y… y, _ohhh_, no sabía que su cuello podía sentirse así. —Despaciodespaciodespacio, oh, Blaine, no tanto…

—Disculpa —susurró Blaine—. Lo siento, es que eres magnífico y sabes tan condenadamente _bien_.

—¡Mmph! —Sus dientes se arrastraron por su labio inferior, sintiendo a Blaine morder su piel suavemente antes de besarle tras la oreja de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —Soltó una risita. Kurt dejó salir una risa entrecortada, sus ojos aun cerrados mientras se inclinaba hacia los labios de Blaine.

—No, no, estoy bien —murmuró—. Estoy increíble y… ah…—Blaine estaba chupando ahora, suavemente—. ¡Nunca me he sentido así _antes_! —Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar en un revoloteo. Blaine estaba ganando valor, sus manos deslizándose por los hombros de Kurt, sobre su espalda, y descendiendo para apretar su carne firme y gruesa.

En un instante, Kurt estaba levantándose tan rápido como podía, retrocediendo sólo un poco. Blaine le miró fijamente, su corazón saltando, sabiendo que acababa de cruzar un límite.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo de inmediato.

—Es… Está bien —suspiró Kurt, tranquilizándose lentamente, respirando con fuerza—. Yo sólo… te dije, nunca me han tocado así antes y…—Sus mejillas estaban rojas—. Me gustó lo que estábamos haciendo, pero… no puedo dejarlo ir muy lejos, ¿de acuerdo? Exponérmele así a alguien realmente me asusta. —Enrojeció incluso más cuando se percató de que había dicho eso… en alto. Blaine se levantó despacio, acercándosele y tomando su mano.

—Todo está bien. —Asintió, ahuecando su mejilla—. Yo no debería haber… yo no…

—Está bien —dijo Kurt tímidamente. Blaine juntó sus frentes de nuevo, sonriendo suavemente.

—Bueno… ¿dónde estábamos?

* * *

—Blaine, está amaneciendo, mis padres estarán en casa pronto —susurró Kurt, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Blaine suspiró, sonriendo suavemente.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me voy —dijo, besándole la frente y los labios una vez más—. Supongo que el mundo real está cansado de ser ignorado. —Kurt sonrió en respuesta, aun soñoliento. Blaine rió por lo bajo, bajándose de la cama cuidadosamente, para no perturbarle mucho. Deslizó su chaqueta sobre sus hombros antes de besarle una vez más.

—Te veré mañana —prometió Blaine.

—Escríbeme —murmuró Kurt, regresando el beso perezoso.

—Duerme un poco primero —advirtió, abriendo la ventana y saltando por ella—. Adiós, Kurt.

—Adiós, Blaine. —Sonrió. Se acurrucó contra la almohada contra la que Blaine había estado descansando; olía como él. Soltó unas risitas sin ser capaz de evitarlo, siendo llevado por el sueño, soñando con cuero, goma de mascar y barba incipiente.

* * *

Sus manos temblaban mientras marcaba el teléfono, esperando a que sonara, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la voz firme.

—_¿Aló?_

—Oye, Wes —su voz estaba áspera—. Oye, no voy a poder ir a la práctica. He estado vomitando todo el día y me siento muy mal.

—_Carajo, quédate_ —soltó Wes—. _Mantén tu trasero enfermo en casa. Llámame cuando te sientas mejor, hombre._

—Sí, lo haré. —Finalizó la llamada antes para enviarle un mensaje a Kurt. _No puedo verte hoy. Estoy enfermo. Nos vemos pronto. Buenas noches_—. Ya —dijo suavemente.

—Dame el teléfono, marica. —Blaine alzó la mirada hacia su padre, pasándoselo, aun tratando de no temblar. Gruñó cuando un fuerte puño impactó en su mejilla, tirándole a la cama. Agarró un puñado de sus rizos, acercándole el rostro—. Nunca, nunca vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo, ¿me entiendes?

—Te lo dije, estaba con…

Más dolor. Otra paliza que dejó su nariz sangrando, labios hinchándose rápidamente, costillas doliendo. —¿CREES QUE NO SÉ QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO? ¡ESTABAS FOLLÁNDOTE A ALGUIEN! —Otro puñetazo—. ¡Lo estabas tomando por el culo como el _MARICÓN_ QUE ERES! —Blaine estaba respirando con dificultad, aun incapaz de apartar la mirada del hombre con un agarre vicioso en su cabello.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que hayas aprendido tu lección —espetó, volviendo a tirar a su hijo, sonriendo cuando la cabeza de este rebotó en la pared tras él.

Blaine esperó hasta estar seguro de que se había ido antes de derrumbarse, su cuerpo agotado y golpeado colapsando lo suficiente como para permitirle llorar casi silenciosamente en su almohada. La cadena atada alrededor de sus muñecas sonando mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

He comenzado a subir una nueva traducción de un fic (Klaine) llamado "On Being a Wallflower", está en mi perfil, por si quieren pasarse.  
Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	10. Reflections

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**10: Reflections**

* * *

—¿Puedo ir a la escuela… por favor? —suplicó Blaine, incapaz de ver a los ojos del monstruo. Su padre agarró la cadena, tirando con fuerza. Blaine gritó de dolor, saltando hacia adelante, sus muñecas rasgándose de nuevo. Un puño se volvió a enganchar en su cabello, alzándole la cabeza de un tirón.

—¿Desde cuándo quieres ir a la jodida escuela? —gruñó él. Blaine le miró fijamente, rogando que el temor no se estuviera mostrado en sus ojos.

—Debo practicar para las Seccion…

_BOFETADA_. Hizo un rictus de dolor, su cabeza dio un tirón. —Cantar y bailar… ¿puedes ser más marica? —No respondió.

—Quiero ir a la escuela —susurró Blaine, mirando sus muñecas sangrientas, sabiendo que su querida mamá estaba parada afuera de la puerta, escuchando todo.

—No lo creo —dijo firmemente. Su corazón se hundió.

_¡DÉJAME VER A KURT!_ Gritaba su corazón. _¡DÉJAME VERLO! ¡NO VERLE ME ESTÁ MATANDO, POR FAVOR!_

—¿Al menos puedo tener mi teléfono? —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Para qué así puedas llamar a los jodidos policías? No lo…

—¿Alguna vez he llamado a la policía? —replicó él—. Papá, por favor…—Era la primera vez que había pronunciado esas palabras desde que era muy joven.

—David —dijo una voz, una voz de mujer, desde la puerta. El abusador se volteó, mirando a su esposa con escepticismo—. Dale su teléfono. No puede ir a orinar cuando quiere, al menos dale su teléfono.

Blaine no podía creerlo. De verdad no podía creer que su madre realmente había dado la cara por él. Sorprendentemente, su padre le tiró el aparato, dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones. Se detuvo en la entrada, increíblemente cerca del rostro de su madre.

—Nunca, _nunca_, vuelvas a decirme cómo criarlo, ¿me entiendes? —gruñó. Ella asintió, sus ojos cerrados. No los abrió hasta que él se alejó caminando. Ella miró a su hijo, que estaba temblando un poco. Suspiró, dando un salto cuando la puerta principal fue cerrada de golpe, indicando que él se había ido a trabajar.

—Voy a cerrar esto —dijo ella, cerrando su ventana. Blaine no dijo nada, simplemente le miró fijamente, agarrando el teléfono con toda su fuerza. Ella acomodó el edredón sobre sus hombros, sin tocarle ni una vez antes de salir de la habitación—. Vendré después con tu almuerzo.

Ella cerró la puerta.

Blaine se acurrucó en su sábana, desesperado por calor, lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo. Encendió su teléfono, rogando que su padre no hubiera visto sus mensajes o enviado algo a Kurt para hacerle pensar…

Revisó sus mensajes rápidamente, encontrando docenas de mensajes de Kurt que estaban sin responder. Suspiró, aliviado. Decidió responder al mensaje más reciente, que decía: _Blaine, ¿estás bien? De verdad estás comenzando a asustarme_.

_Sí, estoy bien,_ respondió él. _Esta fiebre realmente me está moliendo a palos. Volveré pronto._

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que le llegara otro mensaje.

_Eso espero. De verdad te extraño._ Sonrió tristemente, más lágrimas en sus ojos.

_Yo también te extraño._

_Bueno, te hablaré en la hora del almuerzo, tengo que entrar a clases. ¡Mejórate!_

Blaine se recostó, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, agarrando el teléfono con fuerza en sus manos. _Te extraño más de lo imaginas… y espero que nunca tengas que saberlo_.

* * *

—Kurt, Blaine está aquí —dijo Rachel, viendo su rostro iluminarse.

—¿Lo está?

—Sí —dijo ella, viéndole venir hacia ellos—. Kurt, está herido de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —susurró—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Su cara… está toda magullada y rasguñada… otra vez tiene un ojo morado —dijo ella, preocupada. Kurt suspiró, sólo deseando que Blaine ya estuviera frente a él.

Blaine apresuró el paso, observando curiosamente cuando un grupo de chicos en chaquetas del equipo de fútbol pasaron por el lado de Kurt, uno con un gran vaso en su mano. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando se alejaron, riendo, dejando a Kurt cubierto en jugo y hielo rojo.

—¡OIGAN! —bramó, saliendo disparado tras ellos.

—¡Blaine, no lo hagas! —balbuceó Kurt cuando Blaine le pasó por el lado como un rayo.

—¡Mírame cuando te esté hablando, idiota hijo de puta! —gruñó Blaine, agarrando el hombro del deportista y volteándole, a pesar de que era más grande.

—¿Y quién demonios eres tú? —espetó.

—Tú jodida peor pesadilla. Vuelve a acercártele a Kurt y juro por Dios que te reventaré a golpes —juró, fulminándole con la mirada.

Dave se echó a reír con los otros detrás de él. —Mira, ¿por qué no vuelves al percherón con tu marica? De todos modos necesitará que alguien le muestre cómo llegar ahí.

Blaine asintió, su mandíbula rígida, mirando al suelo por un momento antes de saltar hacia él, abalanzándose para hacerle trizas. Y lo habría hecho, si no hubiera sido por Puck, Mike y Finn agarrándole para detenerle.

—¡No lo hagas, hombre! —advirtió Mike.

—¡TE LO JURO POR DIOS, TE VOY A MATAR! —gruñó Blaine—. ¡VUELVE a tocarlo de nuevo y TERMINARÉ TU MALDITA VIDA!

—¡Cálmate! —siseó Finn—. Si un profesor viene aquí…

—¡No harás una mierda, marica! —gritó Karofsky en respuesta. Blaine se zafó de sus brazos, terriblemente enojado. Asestó contra la cara del deportista, sonriendo cuando le dio en la mandíbula mientras los otros volvían a tirar de él.

Dave se tambaleó hacia atrás antes de alejarse caminando. Blaine cabeceó, volviendo a apartarse del agarre de los otros.

—¿Qué demonios, hombre? —preguntó Puck.

—Le tiró un granizado a Kurt en la cara —dijo en un gruñido—. Mientras yo esté cerca _nadie volverá_ a tocarlo. —Estaba jadeando, sus manos temblorosas. Se secó la nariz, que había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo.

—¿Hiciste eso por Kurt? —preguntó Finn, escéptico.

—Hay un montón de cosas que haría por Kurt —dijo, sus ojos sombríos—. ¿Pasan porquerías como esta con frecuencia?

—Sí —dijo Puck sinceramente. Blaine se dio la vuelta, yendo hacia Kurt.

—¿No sé supone que tú eres su hermano?

Finn miró al suelo, avergonzado.

* * *

Kurt se quedó allí farfullando después de que Blaine se alejara, sus ojos ardiendo horriblemente, un escozor tan fatal que picaba y daba punzadas a través de ellos. El hielo se filtró en su ropa, haciéndole temblar.

—Kurt…—dijo Rachel, ayudándole a limpiarse el rostro.

—¿Adónde fue Blaine? —Tosió, ahogándose en jugo de cereza. Podía sentirlo goteando por su cuello y espalda, tan frío y a punto de ser muy pegajoso y desagradable.

—No lo sé, siguió a Karofsky —dijo ella.

—¡No! —exclamó Kurt, tratando de alejarse de ella—. Si se mete en una pelea volverá al reformatorio…

—Kurt. —Esta vez fue la voz de Blaine. Tomó el pañuelo de su bolsillo, limpiando el hielo y el jugo de sus mejillas.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó él, ligeramente exasperado.

—Dejar claro qué pasará si te toca de nuevo —dijo simplemente. Kurt suspiró—. Todo lo que logré fue un puñetazo.

—Blaine…

—No te hará nada, bebé. Confía en mí —le aseguró, agarrándole el rostro—. Vamos a limpiarte.

—Blaine —dijo Kurt, apartándose de él—. Blaine, aquí no es como en Dalton. Si estás sobre mí así…

—Mientras yo esté cerca nadie va a hacerte nada, ¿de acuerdo? Estás seguro. Estás justo aquí, conmigo, y estás seguro —le aseguró. Kurt suspiró, volviendo a inclinarse hacia su mano.

_Estás en la oscuridad de todos modos_, pensó para sí. _No puedes ver las miradas que te darán. ¿A quién le importa un bledo? Estás aquí con él, con Blaine._

—Vamos. Vayamos a limpiarte —le dijo suavemente.

* * *

Blaine agarró las toallas de papel para limpiarle, fue a su casillero para conseguirle una muda de ropa y su bolso de artículos de aseo con varios productos de cuidado de piel y del cabello.

—Gracias por esto —dijo Kurt desde el interior del cubículo del baño. Blaine sonrió, tomando la ropa mientras aparecía sobre la puerta, poniéndola en una bolsa plástica en sus manos.

—No hay problema —dijo Blaine suavemente—. Este es como mi trabajo, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Kurt soltó una risita—. ¿Eres mi chico lazarillo? —Blaine sonrió, cabeceando.

—Eso no es a lo que me refiero —dijo. Se volteó cuando Kurt salió del cubículo, quedándose sin aliento por un segundo. Era asombroso lo impresionante que podía ponerse en unos pocos minutos, y después de tener ese desagradable líquido sobre él.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó Kurt, preocupado. Blaine sonrió, dando un paso hacia él. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cadera, su sonrisa ensanchándose cuando vio el sonrojó elevándose en sus mejillas. Kurt apoyó una mejilla contra su pecho, suspirando felizmente. Blaine pasó los dedos por su cabello, en paz por primera vez en días, feliz al menos por un momento, y tendría que usar esto esta noche cuando vinieran las palizas—. ¿Vas a decirme que sucede? —preguntó, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Quizás algún día —dijo Blaine sinceramente—. No ahora. Tienes suficiente de qué preocuparte sin pensar en eso, ¿de acuerdo? —Kurt asintió, aun sin gustarle la idea, pero, ¿qué opción tenía? Blaine volteó su cabeza, todavía sosteniéndole tan cerca. Juntó sus labios, penetrando en ellos en un lánguido beso, lento y cálido. Kurt ronroneó en el beso, aun dichoso cuando se apartaron—. Oye, ¿Kurt?

—¿Sí?

—Harías… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novio? —Su voz fue tan baja que Kurt apenas le escuchó, lo que ciertamente era decir algo. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer casi inmediatamente, sus palmas sudando, su boca seca.

—¿_Tú_ quieres que _yo_… que sea tu novio? —dijo, escéptico a su declaración.

_Nadie quiere a un novio ciego. Esto tiene que ser alguna clase de broma, no puede estar diciendo la verdad. No puede._

—Por supuesto que quiero —susurró—. Eres… Dios, Kurt, tú eres todo. Y para mí eres muchísimo más que un novio, pero… pero esa es la etiqueta que usan las personas. ¿Entonces…?

Estaba atónito, por no decir más. Blaine de verdad quería eso. —¿Hablas en serio? —Blaine rió por lo bajo suavemente.

—¿Realmente es tan difícil de creer? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Kurt asintió, su voz suave—. ¿Por qué q…? —Blaine le besó intensamente, acunando sus mejillas suavemente, tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por transmitir lo que sentía sin decirlo, porque, maldita sea, no sabía cómo.

—Porque eres lo mejor, lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida _jamás_ y planeo aferrarme a ti por tanto tiempo como pueda. Así que, por favor, Kurt, ¿respóndeme?

—Sí —soltó bruscamente—. Sí.

_¿Y si está mintiendo?_

No me ha mentido aun. Sabría si estuviera mintiendo ahora. No lo está. Sé que no lo está.

Se besaron de nuevo, uno en los brazos del otro.

Blaine sonrió para sí, sabiendo que no importaba qué demonios encontraría cuando fuera a casa esa noche, no importaba si él usaba una cadena o no, si le golpeaba tanto que necesitaba ir al hospital. No podía quitarle esto. Presionó su anillo de grado en la mano de Kurt, tratando de no sonreír mucho cuando Kurt enrojeció.

—¿Por qué es esto? —dijo en un chillido.

—Eres mi chico, ¿cierto? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt asintió vigorosamente—. Bueno, quiero asegurarme de que el mundo entero lo sepa.

Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja, deslizándolo en su mano, increíblemente eufórico—. De acuerdo.

—Oye —comenzó Blaine, su frente presionada en la de Kurt—. ¿Por qué no vienes a la práctica del coro conmigo?

—¿No es eso espiar? —preguntó Kurt. Blaine sonrió abiertamente.

—Creo que tendrías que ver para ser considerado un espía —bromeó él. Rieron. Felices. Juntos.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Pues, iba a subir el viernes pero me bloquearon la cuenta, así que aquí está... junto con el capítulo 5 de Human, 2 de On Being a Wallflower y un one-shot llamado Old Friends :)

Gracias por leer.


	11. Fumbling in the Dark

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**11: Fumbling in the Dark**

* * *

—¿Qué? ¿Puede hacer eso? —preguntó Nick, confundido.

—No rompe ninguna regla —dijo David, hojeando el manual cubierto por un grafiti.

—Allí dice que nadie puede ver ninguna de nuestras prácticas durante las semanas antes de las competencias…

—Sí —dijo Wes, interrumpiendo a Thad—. _Ver_. Blaine está saliendo con ese chico ciego, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué? —soltó Sebastian, levantándose—. ¿De _eso_ es lo que se trata esto? Blaine está saliendo con un jodido ciego…

—Cuidado, Smythe —advirtió Jeff. Thad le lanzó una mirada furiosa—. Si no puedes decir algo amable no digas nada o Blaine golpeará tu cara de ardilla.

Sebastian cabeceó, sentándose, haciendo un mohín. —Me abandonó en una fiesta por un maldito lisiado —susurró—. ¿Qué demonios ve en él?

* * *

—Blaine, no sé si esta sea una buena idea —dijo Kurt nerviosamente.

—No te preocupes, nada va a pasar. Estás conmigo, ¿recuerdas? —le aseguró Blaine, apretándole la mano mientras le guiaba por las escaleras.

—Si basamos esto en la _última_ vez que los vi…

—Ellos no te harán nada, lo juro. Ladran mucho más de lo que muerden. Excepto Wes. Estoy muy seguro de que Wes mataría a alguien con sus propias manos. —Soltó una risita. Kurt no estaba más a gusto que antes—. Créeme, Kurt. Estos chicos son mis amigos. Además, después de esto puedes volver donde los Nude Erections y decirles a todos lo duro que tienen que trabajar en las Seccionales —bromeó. Kurt le manoteó el brazo.

—En tus sueños, Gargler. —Sonrió con suficiencia. Blaine se echó a reír, abriendo la puerta hacia la sala del coro.

Los otros Warblers se voltearon cuando entró, Sebastian evaluando inmediatamente a Kurt. —No sean imbéciles, ¿de acuerdo? —advirtió Blaine.

—Aw, pero, Blaine, nosotros somos imbéciles adorables, ¿no es así? —dijo Nick, pestañeando. Blaine negó con la cabeza, dirigiendo a Kurt al sofá.

—Serán tan respetuosos como les enseñaron sus niñeras —aconsejó.

—¿Vas a pegarnos como ellas también? —dijo Jeff, meneando las cejas. Blaine le guiñó el ojo.

—Sólo a ti, Jeff. Ahora cállense y canten.

Kurt estaba ciertamente impresionado, por no decir más. Escuchó todas las seis armonías, más una voz haciendo beat box en el fondo. Y entonces estaba Blaine. Su dulce voz a capella era como miel, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral, haciéndole sofocar un estremecimiento. Su corazón se hundió cuando se detuvieron, simplemente porque sus oídos nunca habían sido honrados con tal sonido antes. Sin embargo, sonrió y aplaudió, realmente asombrado.

Blaine caminó tranquilamente hacia él, tomando su mano en la suya. —Bueno —susurró, su boca al lado de su oreja mientras los otros se quejaban de los errores en la pieza—, ese _no fue_ nuestro número para las Seccionales, pero…

—Espero que no —resopló Kurt, bromeando. Blaine soltó una risita.

—Tienes suerte de ser lindo —dijo. Le besó de lleno en la boca, con lengua y todo. Kurt soltó un grito, volviéndose gelatina brevemente, antes de apartarle, sonrojándose y sonriendo con vergüenza.

—_Blaine_ —siseó, sofocando unas risitas—. Hay muchas personas aquí, nos…

—Déjalos mirar —dijo Blaine, sonriendo contra sus labios y besándole de nuevo. Sebastian miró con furia en su dirección, a pesar de que no servía de nada.

_No puede verte, ¿recuerdas?_, gruñó para sí. _Ni siquiera es tan guapo. Ponle una peluca y es una chica fea._

—¡Ey! —gritó Wes, apartando a la pareja con su arrebato—. ¡Deja de succionarle la cara y trae tu trasero aquí y ayuda a los barítonos!

—Cuidado con lo que dices —espetó Blaine, palmeando el hombro de Kurt antes de volverse a unir a los miembros de su coro. Sebastian se pavoneó en su camino, aun mirando a Kurt.

—Hola —dijo, sentándose a su lado. Kurt miró en su dirección, ligeramente sobresaltado por la súbita presencia—. Lo siento, Sebastian, Smythe. —Extendió su mano, su sonrisa sardónica volviéndose una de suficiencia cuando Kurt no respondió—. Así que de verdad eres ciego, ¿eh?

—Sí —dijo Kurt, sus mejillas enrojeciendo una vez que se percató de lo que acababa de pasar—. Debes haberte perdido el memorándum engominándote el cabello en el baño por lo que asumo fueron horas y horas. —Sebastian ladeó la cabeza.

—Gran sentido del olfato el que tienes. Como un perro, ¿eh? —preguntó—. Bueno, ¿por cuánto tiempo han estado tú y Blaine juntos? —Kurt mantuvo un tono imperturbable y una sonrisa de todo menos real en su lugar.

—Acabamos de juntarnos hoy, en realidad. ¿Desde cuándo lo has conocido? —soltó, veneno goteando de sus palabras controladas

—Un mes o dos. Somos muy cercanos —le aseguró Sebastian.

—Curioso —dijo Kurt, tocándose la barbilla—. Para ser tan buenos amigos, él nunca te ha mencionado.

—Quizás hay una razón para eso.

—Oh, no te preocupes —dijo Kurt, con tono condescendiente, palmeando su rodilla—. No eres tan fácil de olvidar como crees. Es sólo que Blaine no cree que seas lo suficientemente importante para mencionarte, supongo.

Sebastian sintió una oleada de ira inundarle. Apretó los puños, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar. —Bueno, estás seguro de que esto no es parte del asunto de servicio comunitario que tiene que hacer Blaine después de su último viaje al reformatorio, ¿cierto?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Estás seguro de que Blaine no está saliendo contigo por lástima? Porque sabe Dios que no se me ocurre nadie a quien le gustaría salir con alguien que ni siquiera puede _verle_. Y Blaine es tan…

—¿Tan qué? —gruñó Kurt, la compostura todavía perfectamente fija en su rostro.

—Bien, enfrentémoslo, cara de gay, él es demasiado bueno para ti. —Sebastian rió por lo bajo, aun sonriendo con suficiencia.

—O quizás —ofreció Kurt, esa irascible acidez apoderándose de su voz y su expresión—. Blaine realmente me presta atención a mí y no a tus desesperados intentos de afecto. Y enfrentémoslo, basura, soy más atractivo que tú.

—Tú…

—¿Estoy cansado de oír tu estúpida boca? Sí, gracias por preguntar —espetó—. No te pedí tu opinión ni me importa un carajo lo que pienses de mi o de Blaine. Que sea ciego no significa que no pueda despedazarte, y recuerda eso la próxima vez que quieras actuar como si fueras mejor que yo porque puedes ver. Yo también puedo, y déjame decirte que lo que veo cuando hablas no es muy atractivo.

—Kurt, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Blaine, uniéndose a la conversación, una mano protectora en el hombro de Kurt.

—Estoy bien. —Sonrió—. Sólo tenía una pequeña… charla con Sebastian aquí. —Sebastian asintió, regresando la misma sonrisa falsa y descarada.

—Sí —respondió el Warbler—. Sólo hablábamos. —Volvió su atención a Blaine, ignorando a Kurt como si no estuviera allí—. Bueno, Blaine, ¿escuchaste que Cyclone of Death and Candor tendrán un concierto el viernes en la noche?

—Pensé que no irían de gira hasta abril —dijo, obviamente emocionado. Kurt frunció el ceño, alzando la mirada.

—¿Cyclone of Death and Candor? —preguntó.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabes? —dijo Sebastian, una vez más demasiado condescendiente—. Pasa que son una de las bandas favoritas de Blaine, y _también pasa_ que averigüé del show que harán el viernes por la noche justo aquí en Westerville.

—¿Donde? —exigió Blaine.

—Undécima y Roe —dijo él—. Justo a las diez en punto. Cierran las puertas a las diez y uno.

—Estaremos allí —dijo Kurt de inmediato, poniendo su mano sobre la de Blaine.

—Kurt, no tienes que ir si no quieres. Su música no es para todo el mundo —dijo Blaine.

—Si es algo que te gusta, entonces te apoyaré —dijo Kurt, sonriendo.

—¿Estás seguro, Kurt? —intervino Sebastian—. Blaine y yo siempre podríamos ir y tú podrías quedarte en casa y tejer… ¿ustedes pueden tejer?

—Ey…

—Estaremos allí —volvió a decir Kurt, mucho más firme esta vez—. Ahora, si me disculpas. —Se levantó, alejándose airadamente, arrastrando a Blaine junto con él, que le siguió, inseguro de cuál emoción seguiría.

—Kurt. ¡Kurt, más despacio¡ —dijo, tratando de tirar de Kurt y hacerle desacelerar. En lugar de quedarse con él, Kurt se soltó y siguió caminando. Blaine continuó trotando tras él, rodeando una esquina demasiado tarde, para verle caerse de bruces en la escalera de mármol. Corrió hacia él, agarrándole el codo para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! —espetó, apartándole, perdiendo el balance y cayendo de espaldas, luciendo derrotado. Blaine se sentó a su lado, mirándole, tratando de averiguar qué hacer—. ¡Puedo hacer todo lo que puede hacer una persona normal! Excepto conducir. No puedo conducir, joder.

—Kurt…

—Lo sé, no debería molestarme a estas alturas. Casi diez años de la misma _mierda_ una y otra vez; debería estar acostumbrado, pero…—Sacudió la cabeza, lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué _estás_ conmigo, Blaine? Podrías tener a alguien como Sebastian. Alguien normal que es más apuesto, estoy seguro. —Rió con remordimiento, sintiendo rencor por su falta de visión por primera vez desde que Blaine le había conocido—. Espera, no lo sé, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo carajo puedo saber? Ni siquiera sé cómo me veo _yo_, cómo diablos puedo compararme con _alguien_, yo…—se interrumpió… entonces rompió a llorar, justo allí en las escaleras.

—Oye, oye —dijo Blaine, tomándole en sus brazos, pasándole los dedos por el cabello—. Kurt, está bien. Está bien. —Ninguno de los dos habló por un rato, Kurt liberando alguna energía desde hace tiempo reprimida, Blaine simplemente abrazándole, estando allí para él.

Esperó hasta que Kurt se tranquilizó, antes de presionar suavemente la frente en su cabello, hablando bajito, sonriendo gentil. —Ey, Daredevil —susurró. Kurt esbozó una sonrisa—. No necesitas ver para amar a alguien, ¿o sí? —Kurt alzó la mirada, dejando sus frentes presionadas juntas.

—No —dijo, resollando. Blaine le besó suavemente.

—Así eres perfecto, ¿de acuerdo? —aseguró, tocándole la mejilla, mostrando más de sí mismo de lo que se había atrevido antes, permitiendo que la ternura se transmitiera de él a Kurt, sabiendo que lo necesitaba—. Y de verdad no tienes que ir a ese concierto si no quieres. Yo tampoco iré…

—Oh, yo voy —dijo sombríamente—. No dejaré que ese pequeño idiota consiga ni cinco minutos a solas contigo.

—Ey —dijo Blaine, calmando su ira con sólo un toque, más suave de lo que se había permitido ser alguna vez—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —Kurt asintió, ignorando que probablemente habían otras personas alrededor, y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de Blaine, sintiéndose seguro.

—¿Alguna vez te cansas de oler a humo de cigarrillo? —bromeó, sonriéndole. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa, tomando su mano y ayudándole a levantarse.

—Lo dejaré. —Puso el bastón, que Kurt había olvidado volver a agarrar minutos antes, en su palma, alisándole el cabello tras la oreja—. Eres perfecto, Kurt. —Kurt se sonrojó, enrojeciendo más cuando Blaine le besó en la mejilla, dándole un apretón a su mano.

* * *

—¿Qué tipo de concierto? —preguntó Burt, mirándole sobre el periódico.

—¿El tipo en el que escuchas música? —dijo, su tono sarcástico—. Es sólo un concierto, papá. No es en una noche de escuela, no estaré fuera hasta muy tarde y ya tengo dieciocho años. —Burt le miró.

—¿Y es en Westerville?

—Si algo sucede te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo? —prometió Kurt.

—Quiero hablar con Blaine primero —dijo Burt firmemente.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó.

—Porque no le he hablado cara a cara antes —dijo Burt—. Simplemente le hablaré cuando venga a recogerte, ¿está bien?

—Uh, bien —dijo Kurt, subiendo las escaleras y añadiendo esto a su lista de preocupaciones, en la que se incluía el mayor enigma: ¿qué iba a ponerse para esta noche?

Obviamente, no tenía ninguna parafernalia de Hate and Misery —o como fuera que se llamaran— para ponerse y realmente no tenía mucha idea de qué se ponía alguien para ir a un concierto, ya que que él nunca había estado en uno. Por lo menos, no en persona. Había visto varios en VH1, pero tenía la sensación de que no era lo mismo.

Pasó por cada combinación de camisas y pantalones en su guardarropa en la que pudo pensar, _dos veces_, aun así sin poder encontrar nada que considerara apropiado para llevar en tal cita. Siempre trataba de lucir lo mejor que podía cuando estaba con Blaine, lo que era un poco difícil, considerando la situación.

Suspiró y buscó por su ropa más nueva, encontrando un par de pantalones que aún no se había puesto. En este caso, unos negros con franjas blancas que se pegaban a sus piernas como casi todos los otros. Escogió una camisa; una roja de cuello alto que era un poco ceñida en los lugares apropiados. Eso junto con sus botines y una corbata de cuero con suerte le harían presentable para el resto del mundo.

Ahora estaba la parte delicada. Su cabello.

* * *

Blaine tocó el timbre exactamente a las nueve en punto, alborotando sus rebeldes rizos una vez más antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Sin embargo, el Hummel que le miró no era por el que estaba allí. —Um, yo, uh, estoy aquí para recoger a Kurt —trató de decir firmemente, manteniendo contacto visual con el padre.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo él, retrocediendo un paso—. Él no está listo todavía. ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte?

Blaine tragó saliva levemente. No le agradaba a este hombre. Él le veía de la misma forma que todos los otros adultos del planeta. Podía ver el disgusto en su rostro, casi oír sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

_Punk. Inútil. Escoria. Perdedor. Mal chico. Mala influencia. No lo suficientemente bueno. No sirve para nada._ Sí, conocía todas esas miradas demasiado bien.

—Entonces, Blaine —dijo él, sentándose en su sillón reclinable—, ¿cómo conociste a Kurt?

—Hicieron que se desorientara en el parque, así que yo lo traje a casa —dijo simplemente, excluyendo la parte en donde sus amigos le habían hostigado.

—Eso fue tremendamente amable de tu parte —dijo Burt, su expresión vacía—. Ayudar a un chico discapacitado.

—No creo que Kurt esté discapacitado —dijo Blaine sinceramente, sin romper nunca el contacto con su mirada, decidido a mostrarle que no estaba asustado.

—¿Oh? ¿No crees que mi hijo ciego esté discapacitado?

—Kurt es realmente independiente —dijo Blaine—. No llamo discapacitado a alguien que puede hacer casi todo lo que hace una persona normal. No puede ver, eso no significa que no pueda vivir. —Burt le estudió por un momento.

—¿Alguna vez has sido arrestado, Blaine? —preguntó seriamente.

—Sí —dijo él, apretando los dientes. Aquí estaba, la parte donde los padres ven al chico malo con el que sus hijos han sido descubiertos y necesitan esconderlos de tan terrible influencia inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué? —presionó Burt. Blaine se mofó.

—Sr. Hummel, no es por ofender, pero creo que me está haciendo preguntas de las que ya sabe las respuestas —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante y sonriendo sardónico. Burt apretó su mandíbula, sus ojos severos.

—Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que quiere un vándalo como tú con mi hijo —exigió.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Blaine, arqueando una ceja—. Todo lo que quiero de Kurt es ser su novio. Quiero estar allí para él cuando me necesite, saber cuándo darle espacio cuando no. Quiero estar con él, no acostarme con él, lo que es exactamente lo que usted ha pensado de mí desde que lo traje a casa. Sí, tengo una historia, sí, llevo ropa de cuero y conduzco una motocicleta, sí, tengo algunos malos hábitos. Pero, créame, hombre… señor, no hay ni uno de ellos que no abandonaría por Kurt en un segundo. Porque quiero estar con él. Ya lo he arruinado dos veces. No dejaré que vuelva a pasar.

—Cuál es el segund…

—Papá —dijo Kurt, terminando de bajar las escaleras—. Blaine me traerá a casa a la una, ¿de acuerdo? A esa hora es que termina el concierto, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, girándose en dirección a Blaine, que asintió.

—Sí, creo que eso fue lo que dijo Sebastian —dijo él, esforzándose para que no se le cayera la baba por este chico. Kurt agarró su abrigo, que Blaine le ayudó a ponerse, y tomó la mano de este, guiándole hacia la puerta—. ¡Adiós, papá!

Blaine suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, frotándose las sienes.

—Él no tiene malas intenciones —aseguró Kurt, tocándole la mejilla.

—Es sólo… no me gusta hablar con padres —admitió Blaine—. Estoy jodido no importa lo que diga, ¿sabes? —Kurt le besó, tratando de distraerle y consiguiéndolo.

—Vayamos al concierto. De verdad preferiría no hablar sobre mi papá justo ahora, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, sonriendo. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa, volviendo a besarle, metiendo las manos en su abrigo para tocarle por un minuto. Kurt suspiró, un poco sorprendido por el contacto, pero permitiéndolo igualmente.

—Luces jodidamente increíble —susurró Blaine, los labios junto a su oreja. Kurt se sonrojó completamente, mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo intento —dijo, tratando de sonar despreocupado y fallando. Blaine le besó de nuevo, un poco más rudo y más profundo esta vez.

—Va a ser bastante difícil mantener mis manos alejadas de ti —gruñó, su voz grave y baja. Kurt sonrió, besando desde la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello, algo que no había hecho hasta entonces. Blaine se quedó sin aliento, todavía asombrado de que Kurt pudiera hacerle sentirse así cuando todos los otros con los que había estado no podían llegarle ni de cerca.

—Tendrá que ver lo resistente que es en realidad, Sr. Anderson. —Kurt sonrió con satisfacción, chupando su pulso.

—_Provocador_ —gruñó Blaine. Kurt soltó unas risitas, alejándose demasiado de pronto, dándole un besito en los labios.

—Sólo por ti. —Le guiñó el ojo, caminando desenfadadamente hacia la motocicleta y poniéndose el casco. Blaine cabeceó, bajando su presión sanguínea y respirando despacio, pensando —no sólo por primera o última vez— que Kurt Hummel le mataría.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Me encanta cuando Blaine le dice Daredevil a Kurt (me derrito, me derrito).  
Si hay alguna gran metida de pata -peor que las de siempre-, es porque no tenía el ánimo para revisar dos veces, así que disculpen.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	12. Fight Fire with Fire

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**12: Fight Fire with Fire**

* * *

El rostro y los dedos de Kurt estaban helados de frío cuando se detuvieron, aun alborozados por la motocicleta. Blaine sonrió cuando él soltó una risita, bajando de la motocicleta y tomando las manos de Kurt después de tomar el casco.

—Estoy segurísimo de que eso siempre será divertido. —Kurt sonrió. Blaine le dio un besito en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal cuando te mueres de frío? —ofreció. Kurt rió, inclinándose contra su pecho.

—Creo que tú puedes hacer un muy buen trabajo manteniéndome cálido. —Blaine capturó sus labios, agachándose para encontrarlos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—De acuerdo, vamos —susurró, entrelazando sus dedos en los de Kurt.

A medida que se acercaban a su destino, las vibraciones en el suelo subían por las piernas de Kurt, castañeando sus dientes. Tomó una bocanada de aire, nervioso de repente.

—Ey —escuchó decir a Sebastian, apoyado contra el edificio. Blaine rodó los ojos, sonriendo sardónico. Kurt le dio su sonrisa rencorosa, sus ojos arrugándose.

—Oh, pensé que olía excremento de Hollister —comentó. Blaine sofocó una risa, disimulándolo con una tos. Sebastian lo ignoró.

—No estaba seguro de si iban a venir, chicos.

—Oh, supongo que llegamos tarde, ¿eh? —Kurt soltó unas risitas, enganchando su brazo al de Blaine y agarrándole posesivamente—. Disculpa, Blaine se detuvo a medio camino. Algo sobre _tener_ que besarme justo allí y entonces. —Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja, sólo asintiendo por lo impecable y suave que era la mentira. Sebastian frunció los labios, dando un asentimiento.

—Bien. ¿Vamos?

Las vibraciones y zumbidos en los oídos de Kurt sólo se hacían peores mientras más se acercaba al edificio. Empujó su boleto en la mano de alguien, aferrándose a la manga de Blaine mientras entraba al depósito atestado de gente.

La inquietud trepó en su estómago, hundiéndolo, y acelerando su corazón. Chasqueó la lengua, sin poder entender nada del caos que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Se agarró a la manga de Blaine con toda su fuerza, realmente ciego por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kurt? —dijo Sebastian en su oreja—. ¿Un poco lleno? ¿Un poco ruidoso?

Lo sabía. Sabía que el concierto sería en este diminuto espacio con muchas personas. Kurt apenas podía imaginar cómo sería el ruido.

El amplificador resonó, el agudo sonido causando molestia por el lugar, maldiciones de Blaine, un paso tambaleante y manos sobre los oídos de Kurt.

Sebastian le empujó al pasar, desconectándole de Blaine, ganando su atención, apartándola de Kurt sólo por un instante. Eso es todo lo que necesitas en una multitud, un momento antes de que la gente pase en tropel por el espacio que has creado, revolviéndose para acercarse más al escenario, a la salida por un cigarro o a los orinales en el exterior.

—¡Blaine! —gritó, palpando infructuosamente, temeroso de sentir alrededor, sabiendo que sólo encontraría cuerpos de hombres hoscos y mujeres agitadas—. ¡BLAINE! —Todavía nada. Una guitarra rasgueó, la energía en el lugar amplificándose. Silbidos penetraron el aire con el entusiasmo general, desorientando más al chico—. ¡Blaine!

—¡Kurt! —Blaine se abrió paso por la multitud entre empujones y codazos, la determinación y el veneno en su expresión evitando que los abusados dijeran algo. No se detuvo hasta que le alcanzó, agarrándole los hombros—. ¿Estás bien?

—Está lleno de gente —susurró, respirando brevemente—. Está lleno de gente y ruido. No sé a dónde se supone que deba mirar, yo…

—¿Necesitamos irnos? —preguntó Blaine, examinando su rostro.

—No, no, estoy bien. Estaré bien, lo…

La música comenzó, las primeras resonando por el lugar tremendamente pequeño, el amplificador no a más de doce pies de ellos.

El cantante comienza sus gritos y letras, toda la banda vibrando y retumbando por el lugar. A Kurt le toma menos de un minuto gritar, sus manos sujetándose con fuerza alrededor de sus orejas, sangre comenzando a chorrear. —¡Kurt! —Blaine comenzó a empujar entre la multitud, abriendo la puerta, guiando a Kurt por ella, sacándole y alejándole del atroz ruido.

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Kurt, unas de vergüenza que ardían y hervían en sus retinas.

_Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer NADA BIEN?_

—Ey, Kurt, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Blaine, desesperado, agarrando sus hombros, tratando de verle a los ojos—. ¿Debo llevarte a la sala de emergencias? Podemos ir justo ahora —aseguró, asintiendo frenéticamente—. Kurt, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—¡Shh! —siseó Kurt, respirando ahogadamente—. Shh…—Con los ojos aun cerrados, tocó la mejilla de Blaine, su mano manchada de sangre todavía sobre su oreja, que seguía sangrando un poco—. ¿Podemos alejarnos más? —Blaine le alzó en brazos sin vacilación, cargándolo de vuelta a la motocicleta, desesperado por hacer _algo_ por él. Cualquier cosa. Le había lastimado de nuevo—. Blaine, estoy bien —dijo Kurt suavemente, usando la motocicleta para mantenerse en pie.

—¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ir al hospital? —preguntó Blaine, frenético.

—Estoy bien. Se detuvo, ¿ves? —extendió el lado limpio de su pañuelo, suspirando—. Blaine, vuelve adentro y ve el concierto. Yo me quedaré aquí. —Blaine frunció el ceño.

—No volveré sin ti —dijo. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—Blaine, ve. Está bien. Estaré bien aquí —aseguró, tocando su manga—. Estabas tan emocionado por esto, no dejes que yo lo arruine. —Blaine cabeceó, sus ojos revoloteando hacia el edificio.

—Estaba emocionado porque iba a estar contigo —dijo—. No hay ningún punto si tú no estás allí. Iré a decirle a Sebastian…—Hizo pausa, cayendo en cuenta de algo de repente. Sus puños apretados, su mandíbula flexionada, dientes rechinando, presión sanguínea elevándose—. Ese hijo de puta —gruñó.

—¡Oigan!

—Hablando del pendejo —masculló Kurt.

—¿Qué pasó allí? —preguntó Sebastian, mirando a Kurt—. Aw, ¿las cosas se pusieron un poco ruidosas para ti? Deberías pensar en conseguir un perro guía. O tal vez alguien más además de Blaine para que sea tu niñera todo el tiempo.

—OYE…

—Blaine, lo tengo —dijo Kurt, tirando el pañuelo sucio a un lado, acercándose a él—. Así que de verdad creer que soy desvalido, ¿no? —retó—. Sólo porque no puedo ver, ¿cierto?

—Creo que _inútil_ podría ser el mejor término.

—Inútil. —Kurt asintió, sonriendo sardónicamente. Se quitó la chaqueta, tirándola en las manos de Blaine—. De acuerdo. Si soy tan inútil, pruébalo. Pelea conmigo.

—¿Disculpa? —resopló Sebastian. La sonrisa de Kurt se ensanchó.

—Pelea conmigo. ¿Al menos que tengas miedo?

—No tendré cargos puestos en mi contra por _golpear_ a un mocoso ciego —dijo él, acercándose, sólo a un par de pulgadas del rostro de Kurt.

—Si tienes miedo, sólo dilo —susurró Kurt. Sebastian resopló. Entonces vamos.

Blaine observaba, inmóvil, tragando saliva con dificultad.

_Esto es sexy._

Permanecieron allí por un momento. Kurt empujó a Sebastian. —Vamos. Crees que eres mejor que yo, pruébalo. Golpéame. —Volvió a empujar. Sebastian enrojeció de rabia. Kurt volvió a enfrentarle, furibundo, sus labios retorciéndose con un gruñido—. Golpéame.

Un momento después, el puño anticipado de Sebastian colisionó contra su mandíbula, haciéndole tambalearse hacia adelante. Kurt sintió la sangre en su boca, sus labios partidos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Ya! —gritó Sebastian—. ¿Feliz ahora?

—Estoy harto de tu boca —dijo Kurt—. Estoy harto de ti estando alrededor de mi novio y tratándolo como un trozo de carne. —Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces, encontrando al larguirucho adolescente con facilidad, dándole un pesado gancho en la cara.

Blaine observó mientras ellos forcejeaban de atrás hacia adelante, puñetazo tras puñetazo, Kurt logrando esquivar la mitad de los del Warbler, cansándolo, desgastándolo. Finalmente le dio una patada por debajo, sonriendo por el satisfactorio crujido y gruñido que le siguieron. Presionó el zapato en su yugular, ocultando los intentos por volver a tomar algo de aire.

—Mantente lejos de mi novio —dijo en un gruñido—. Mantente lejos de él o te daré una repetición.

Se dio la vuelta, recuperando su chaqueta de Blaine y poniéndosela. Blaine le agarró del cuello, halándole hacia él y besándole con fuerza. Le miró fijamente cuando se apartaron, respirando con dificultad. —Vaya —susurró. Kurt respiró profundo, un moretón formándose en su mejilla.

—¿Quieres volver a mi casa y ordenar algo? —preguntó, su voz ronca—. Podríamos ver una película o algo…—Blaine volvió a agarrarle el rostro, chupando sus labios, sintiéndole sonrojarse.

—Eso fue lo más ardiente que he visto en mi vida —dijo, sus labios sólo a un respiro de distancia. Kurt se sonrojó—. De verdad eres mi Daredevil, ¿eh?

—Lamento arruinar tu concierto —susurró. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

—No lo arruinaste. Además, me gustan más las peleas de clubes —susurró. Kurt sonrió—. Ven, vámonos.

* * *

La casa apestaba a comida china cuando Burt entró, una película reproduciéndose en la sala de estar. Miró detenidamente por el rincón.

Kurt y Blaine estaban en el sofá, la cabeza de Blaine en el regazo de su hijo, sonriendo mientras Kurt hablaba, contándole una historia sobre algo que había hecho Rachel la semana pasada en el Club Glee. Prendado de cada palabra, sus ojos brillando mientras le miraba fijamente. Rieron juntos, ignorando la película mientras Kurt dejaba caer un pedazo de pollo a la naranja en la boca de Blaine.

Burt miró a su hijo, que estaba tan feliz que…

Espera.

—Kurt, ¿qué diablos le pasó a tu cara? —gritó, entrando airadamente a la sala. Blaine se incorporó, manteniendo la boca cerrada.

—Me metí en una pelea. —Kurt se encogió de hombros.

—¿Alguien te golpeó? Quién diablos…

—Este tipo no se callaba y se la pasaba flirteando con Blaine. Me harté de que se burlara de mí porque soy ciego, así que le dije que me golpeara. Peleamos, yo gané, Blaine y yo compramos comida china y decidimos ver _Mean Girls_ —dijo simplemente—. ¿Está bien?

—No, no lo está… Espera, ¿_ganaste_? —dijo Burt, tratando de esconder la abrumadora sensación de orgullo que tenía en este momento.

—Sí. Tomé esas clases de defensa personal hace un par de años, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Kurt, quitándole importancia.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que no te gustaba la violencia y que no veías el punto en ellas —dijo Burt con intención. Kurt se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que simplemente estaba enojado —dijo. Burt sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿el chico estaba sangrando o…? —aventuró.

—Sí, estaba sangrando. —Blaine sonrió abiertamente. Kurt se encogió de hombros. Burt palmeó el hombro de su hijo.

—No te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde —dijo, saliendo de la sala.

Blaine se volvió a inclinar contra Kurt, suspirando. —Ni siquiera me miró —murmuró.

—Es mejor a que te interrogue por tu actividad criminal, ¿no? —dijo. Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—Eso supongo. —Sonrió, besándole la mejilla.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, viendo a Regina George gritar con la barra de proteína en su boca, haciendo que rieran. Kurt frotó la frente de Blaine, contento y cálido, arrullándolo hasta adormecerle. Blaine se inclinó bajo su toque y su estómago, tranquilo.

Se despertó sobresaltado tres horas después, su corazón latiendo fuertemente, despertando a Kurt al instante.

—_¡Mierda!_ —siseó, poniéndose los zapatos y agarrando sus llaves.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Kurt, su voz poco clara por el sueño.

—¡Debía estar en casa hace dos horas! —dijo—. ¡Joder! Mi papá me pateará el trasero. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Tú papá qué? —dijo Kurt. Blaine se quedó inmóvil, volteándose a mirarle.

—Te hablaré después al respecto, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo suavemente, besándole la mejilla—. De verdad tengo que irme. Te llamaré, lo prometo.

—Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa —dijo Kurt, pálido y temeroso.

—Estaré bien —aseguró Blaine. Kurt le tocó el rostro.

—No sabes si lo estarás, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja. Otro beso rápido en lugar de una respuesta.

—Te veré después, bebé. —Salió de prisa, su motocicleta encendiéndose con un rugido y desvaneciéndose en la noche. Kurt se quedó en el sofá, con la mirada baja, loco de preocupación.

_Le golpea_, pensó miserablemente. _Su papá le golpea_.

Espero y esperó a que llegara un mensaje, una señal de que Blaine estaba bien y de que lo que más temía no era cierto.

Finalmente, su teléfono sonó, _Mensaje de texto de: Blaine_.

Se apresuró a abrirlo, escuchando la voz computarizada mientras leía el mensaje.

_Estoy bien. Te veré tan pronto como pueda. Te extrañaré, bebé._

Respondió tan rápido como pudo, lágrimas de preocupación y frustración en sus ojos.**_Yo también te extrañaré. Cuídate. _**__

Inclinó la cabeza, deseando estar con Blaine, abrazándole, diciéndole que estaba bien si eso era lo que necesitaba.

Besó su teléfono, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su pecho, oliendo a Blaine en su ropa, esperando y rogando que estuviera bien.

* * *

__  
No lo estaba.

Limpió el profundo corte encima de su ojo, sacando los pedazos de vidrio de los puntos esparcidos por su rostro. Eso es lo que pasa cuando te tiran una botella de whisky por la mitad a la cabeza.

Hace una mueca de dolor, sabiendo que necesita puntos, pero se obliga a soportar. Limpia la sangre con otro trapo que terminará tan sangriento como los otros, y ruega que se detenga. Mira el mensaje de Kurt y ríe por lo bajo para sí mismo.

_**Cuídate.**_ Desearía tener esa opción, bebé. De verdad.

* * *

__**Continuará…**

* * *

__

Hola :). Pues, por si es de su interés, me he creado otra cuenta aquí para los fics RPS (CrissColfer, Hiddlesworth, etc.) con el fin de que no me bloqueen esta, aunque espero que aquella tampoco. Me pueden encontrar como Cabernet Sauvignon y ya subí un pequeño drabble de djchika, trataré de ir subiendo algo semanal.

...

(Arrg, hoguera al puto viejo ese que no merece que Blainey lo llame papá :c).  
Daredevil. Daredevil. Daredevil. Daredevil. Daredevil. Daredevil. Daredevil. Daredevil. Daredevil. Daredevil. Daredevil. Daredevil °v°

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	13. Blanketed in Darkness

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**13:** **Blanketed in Darkness**

* * *

—¿Kurt? —dijo Burt por tercera vez, finalmente ganando su atención.

—¿Sí? —habló Kurt con voz ronca, lo primero que había dicho en todo el día.

—Colega, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —susurró él.

—Kurt, es mediodía. No te has movido de ese sitio en todo el día, ni siquiera te has cambiado de ropa. Ahora, ¿qué está pasando? —dijo Burt preocupado, sentándose a su lado.

—No puedo decirte —dijo Kurt simplemente.

Burt suspiró. —¿Blaine hizo algo? No intentó nada contigo, verd…

—¡No! —dijo Kurt a la defensiva—. Él no me lastimaría así.

—Entonces, ¿está metido en algún problema legal?

—_No,_ papá. No es nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo firmemente—. Él no hizo nada malo, él…—Cerró los ojos—. No puedo decírtelo todavía. Ni siquiera he hablado con él sobre ello.

Burt miró a su hijo, tocándole el hombro. —Entonces, ¿no te hizo daño? —Kurt cabeceó—. ¿Y no le hizo daño a alguien más?

—No —dijo suavemente—. Vendrá a hablar conmigo sobre eso hoy. —Burt asintió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te deje solo? —dijo sutilmente.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. —¿Te puedes quedar? —Burt se acomodó en su silla, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su hijo.

—Está bien, Kurt —le aseguró—. Estará bien.

—No lo sé, papá —susurró Kurt—. De verdad no lo sé.

* * *

Nueve puntos sobre su ojo y suficiente sueño para compensar por toda la sangre que perdió. Fue lo suficientemente listo para pedir un cirujano plástico esta vez para evitar que se convirtiera en una desagradable cicatriz con la que tendría que vivir por el resto de su vida. Un par de meses atrás no se habría molestado por ello. Ahora tenía alguien por quien verse bien.

—Blaine…—comenzó el Dr. Alberts.

—No.

—Blaine, por favor, hablar con el asistente social.

—He hablado con asistentes sociales —gruñó Blaine—. Ninguno hace nada. Nada ayuda, así que déjeme _en paz_. —Salió airadamente, enojado, odiando todo sobre su existencia.

No quería hablar sobre su padre abusivo y su madre alcohólica. Especialmente no a Kurt. No quería ver ese dulce rostro afligido. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al decirle.

Kurt merecía saber todo lo que quisiera. Por qué actuaba en la forma en la que lo hacía, por qué estaba tan jodidamente enojado por todo, y que ya no quería estar así. Bueno, ser un imbécil era divertido la mayoría del tiempo.

Conducir hasta la casa de Kurt fue agónico. La anticipación era lo que más le estaba matando, sólo sacarlo y decirle. Pero, ¿y si le dejaba por esto? ¿Y si decidía que era mucha carga y no quería lidiar con ello? Trataba de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero cada vez que los renegaba sólo encontraba vertiginosamente otros más angustiosos.

Dudó al caminar hacia la puerta, dudo al tocar, esperó los insoportables segundos que le tomó a Kurt venir a abrir la puerta. _No me dejes_, suplicó silenciosamente. _Por favor. No ahora. No cuando he comprendido lo mucho que te necesito. _

—¿Quién es? —una voz a través de la puerta.

—Soy yo, bebé —susurró.

Kurt sonrió al abrir la puerta, luciendo cansado. Su conjunto era muy simple; sólo una camisa blanca de manga larga y pantalones holgados. Seguía siendo lo más hermoso que Blaine había visto jamás. —Ey —dijo felizmente. Blaine devolvió la sonrisa, alargando su mano inmediatamente hacia la de él, alargando la mano hacia alguien que le hacía permanecer en tierra y seguro con él.

—Ey —dijo Blaine. Kurt le tocó el rostro con su mano libre, tocándole sólo por hacerlo, y sin duda para ver de qué humor estaba.

Jadeó cuando sintió el borde de sus puntos, alejándose de allí y acunándole la mejilla. —Blaine, ¿qué sucedió?

—Me tiró una botella de whisky en la cabeza, un pedazo se metió en mi ojo —murmuró. Kurt frunció los labios, tocándole la piel con su pulgar—. ¿Quieres hablar aquí afuera o…?

—No —dijo Kurt, saliendo de su aturdimiento afligido—. No, entra.

Kurt le guió hacia la sala menos recorrida, sentándose en el sofá y rehusándose a soltarle la mano, al menos que así lo quisiera Blaine.

Kurt había sido consciente del temblor de las manos de Blaine desde que habían unido sus manos, y mientras más tiempo pasaban ahí sentados, más empeoraba.

Blaine tragó saliva con fuerza, incapaz de pasar la piedra clavada en su garganta. —¿Dónde quieres que empiece? —susurró. Kurt sonrió suavemente, dándole un apretón a su mano y besándole la mejilla.

—Donde sea que necesites hacerlo.

* * *

Salí del clóset cuando estaba en octavo grado. Estaba harto de pretender ser algo que no era, harto de las conversaciones incómodas con mis amigos sobre chicas que nos excitaban, sueños húmedos que teníamos sobre ellas, cosas así.

Yo tenía sueños húmedos, sin embargo, está claro que no eran sobre chicas. No, los míos eran sobre músculos y piel caliente, manos de hombres tocándome, miembros tocando el mío, en mis manos, en mi boca, y, _dios_, lo quería tanto.

Disculpa, disculpa, te estoy incomodando.

Quiero decir, tenía deseos, pero no con chicas. Y es que… simplemente ya no podía soportarlo.

Me metí al menos en doce peleas esa primera semana. Mis padres lo descubrieron por accidente.

Cuando llegué a casa… mi padre me golpeó hasta que no me pude mover. Me gritó, me llamó de todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Mi madre observaba. Ella sólo… sólo se quedó allí y le observó hacerlo. Ese día fue la primera vez que me encadenó a la cama. Sacó una cadena del garaje, la envolvió alrededor de mi cuello y la puso en mi cama. No volví a la escuela por dos semanas.

Pasé dos semanas pidiendo permiso para ir al baño. Dos semanas rogando por algo de comer. L-lo odié. Me golpeaba cada vez que venía a casa, me sacaba de la cama en medio de la noche y me gritaba en la cara. Una vez me tiró al piso. Puso la rodilla en la curva de mi brazo y mantuvo una mano en mi cuello para inmovilizarme. Sacó un cuchillo y cortó _marica_ en mi brazo.

Finalmente me dejó ir, pero el abuso nunca se detuvo.

Normalmente me golpea. No puedo recordar la última vez que me llamó Blaine. Me llama maricón, marica, chupaverga. No sé cuántas veces dijo que tiene un hijo y un marica. Sí, tengo un hermano. Peleo con mi familia todo el tiempo. Todo. El. Tiempo. Y estoy tan cansado, Kurt. Estoy tan, tan cansado de pelear con él, de pelear con todos.

La escuela empeoró. Comencé a fumar después de la Navidad de ese año. Robaba más, maldecía más, me suspendieron más, detenciones, peleaba con todo el que susurraba y miraba en mi dirección.

Una vez me atacaron en un baile. No entré, no me permitían ir a los eventos después de la escuela ni nada parecido. El tipo con el que estaba, Jared, a él no le importaba. Sólo le gustaba andar conmigo. Nos quedamos afuera, fumando, charlando, nada muy interesante, pero a él le gustaba. Sus padres no me importaban mucho tampoco.

Eran tres de ellos. Le dije a Jared que corriera, que yo los tomaría. Ellos lo atraparon de todos modos. En efecto, nos dieron una paliza. Nunca pasé tanto tiempo en el hospital. Rompieron casi todos los huesos de mis manos, patearon mi cara, rompieron mis costillas y mi clavícula. Uno de ellos me apuñaló en el estómago. El estúpido hijo de puta falló todos mis órganos vitales.

Sí, bebé, dolió. Dolió como no lo creerías.

Kurt, he hecho un montón de porquerías. Fumaba hierba, solía usar heroína para hacer que todo se fuera, usaba éxtasis para desaparecer en las sensaciones. Antes de conocerte estaba en una fiesta diferente cada noche, bebía todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, me acostaba con el tipo guapo que estuviera más cerca. Robo, intimido a las personas, _lastimo _personas y creo que es gracioso, destrozo ventanas, me meto en peleas, me tiran al reformatorio continuamente y lo odio. Odio cada segundo de mi vida que no estoy pasando contigo y s-siento… siento tanto no poder ser más para ti, no poder ser mejor.

Maldita sea, Kurt…

¡ME ODIO!

* * *

Kurt escuchó su voz quebrarse, escuchó la respiración temblorosa y, en efecto, cuando le toco el rostro, su mejilla estaba mojada.

El gran, duro, espeluznante, alborotador, con la legua perforada y probablemente tatuado Blaine Anderson estaba llorando.

Kurt le tomó en sus brazos cautelosamente, abrazándole. —Shh —tranquilizó—. Ya, ya, está bien.

—Lo siento —tragó saliva, tratando de apartarse—. Lo siento, yo…

—Está bien —dijo Kurt suavemente, agarrándole rápido—. Shh…—Pasó los dedos por sus rizos, alisándolos. Se quedaron en el sofá, ambos llorando, juntos—. Blaine, por favor… no te odies, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué? —espetó Blaine, despreció hacia sí mismo rezumando de la silaba.

—Porque no todos te odian —le aseguró Kurt—. Yo no lo hago.

—¿Tú no? —preguntó, mirándole, justo a los ojos que no podían devolverle la mirada.

—No —susurró Kurt—. Te amo. —No estaba seguro de si lo decía en serio o no. Era demasiado pronto para decirlo, demasiado pronto. Pero era muy tarde, ya estaba dicho. Blaine palideció, jadeando suavemente, también sonrojándose.

—¿De verdad?

—Lo siento —dijo Kurt, sintiéndose estúpido—. Digo, creo que podría… no lo sé. —Cerró los ojos sonrojándose intensamente—. De verdad me importas y creo que te am… pero no debería haberlo dicho…

—Kurt —susurró Blaine, deteniéndole. Se inclinó hacia él, presionando un suave beso seco en sus labios.

—Creo que puede ser que yo también te ame, aún si es demasiado pronto para decirlo. —Se besaron lánguidamente por algún rato, Blaine llorando silenciosamente.

—Debemos hacer algo respecto a él —susurró Kurt—. ¿Hay alguien con quien podamos hablar o…?

—Lo he intentado —murmuró Blaine—. He tratado de conseguir ayuda y nunca funciona. Nadie escucha. Tan pronto como descubren que soy gay y tengo problemas, dejan de escuchar, como si fuera mi trabajo sufrir si soy gay. Nadie además de ti me escuchó.

—Bueno, tengo que hacerlo, ¿no? —bromeó Kurt, tratando de hacerle sonreír. Funcionó. Kurt volvió a tocar su rostro, sintiendo la angustia en las líneas de este—. Ven aquí. —Le agarró de nuevo—. Shh, estoy aquí. Te tengo, está bien. Está bien. Shh…—Blaine se negaba a seguir llorando, se negaba a seguirle causando más dolor a Kurt, y si él lloraba, Kurt también lloraría. Ya había hecho que lo hiciera bastante.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí por un minuto? —preguntó.

—Mientras me necesites —susurró Kurt.

Horas pudieron haber pasado. Ninguno de ellos lo notó o se movió. Kurt le abrazó contra su pecho, besándole suavemente de vez en cuando.

—¿De verdad me amas? —dijo Blaine finalmente.

—Creo que eso es lo que es —dijo Kurt en voz baja—. Nunca me he sentido así por nadie. Nada ha sido así de fuerte o… así de maravilloso. Así que sí, Blaine, te amo.

—Supongo que nos enamoramos rápido, ¿no? —Sonrió. Kurt devolvió la sonrisa. Este Blaine, indulgente, encantador, amable y suave Blaine. Ese era el que deseaba que el mundo viera cada día. Por más que su corazón estuviera enjaulado, suturado y abollado, era cálido, abierto y estaba dispuesto a amar. _Necesitando _amar, o por lo menos _ser _amado.

Burt se asomó en la sala, mirando a su hijo, que parecía increíblemente triste, su nariz enrojecida, ojos húmedos por llorar. Blaine estaba en el mismo estado, acurrucado contra Kurt y apretándole con fuerza, sin ira ni ceños fruncidos en su expresión. Parecía… bueno, parecía un pequeño asustado. Sin embargo, podía verlo vacilando. Casi podía ver el muro volviéndose a alzar.

Se dio la vuelta, tomando otro momento para observarles, sabiendo que tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer, pero no interferiría al menos que Kurt se lo pidiera.

—¿Oye, Blaine? —susurró Kurt.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres saber cómo perdí mi vista? —dijo tentativamente. Blaine alzó la mirada hacia él, examinando su expresión.

—Si quieres decirme —dijo, sin presionarle a nada.

Kurt tomó una bocanada de aire, apretando su mano para mantener la calma. —Tenía ocho, estaba en el auto con mi mamá. Estábamos regresando del zoo y… y entonces estábamos volando. En cualquier caso, pensé que lo estábamos. El auto se volteó, todo moviéndose tan despacio. Entonces chocamos, y rodamos y rodamos y rodamos. No sé cuántas veces antes de que la cosa se resbalara por el camino y golpeara contra algo. Recuerdo lo mucho que me dolía la cabeza, todo el vidrio alrededor de mí, sangre subiéndome a la cabeza porque estaba al revés. Estaba gritando. No sé cuándo comencé, pero entonces lo estaba. Había vidrio por todo el piso. Y sangre. Demasiada sangre. Mi nuevo juguete de gorila estaba empapado en ella.

—¿Era tuya? —susurró Blaine, apenas audible.

—No —dijo Kurt, igual de bajo—. Era de mi mamá. Yo estaba gritándole. "Mami, se está haciendo oscuro. Mami, ¿por qué no me respondes? ¡Está oscuro, mami! ¡Auxilio!". Estaba tan confundido, tan temeroso. Y mamá… mamá… pensé que me estaba mirando por un rato. Pero no estaba mirando nada. Mamá estaba muerta. Estaba muerta cuando el conductor ebrio nos chocó. Se rompió el cuello. Lo último que recuerdo ver antes de que todo se volviera oscuro fueron sus ojos abiertos mirándome fijamente. No he visto nada desde entonces.

»Papá tuvo que lidiar con mucho a la vez. Una esposa muerta y un chiquillo ciego. Cuando me abrazó por primera vez le supliqué que encendiera las luces porque le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. El me meció y me dijo que todo estaría bien, a pesar de que no lo estaría. Esos primeros días me rehusé a soltarle, muy asustado de que me perdería si lo hacía. Él me dijo que esta oscuridad no me haría daño, ahora la luz lo haría. Lastimaría mis ojos. Tenía que ponerme gafas de sol afuera todo el tiempo, todavía lo hago. Fui a clases especiales donde me enseñaron Braille, enseñaron a papá a poner cosas por la casa para que así yo pudiera andar alrededor. Me enseñaron a ser independiente. Así es como logré ir a la secundaria. Caí en cuenta realmente rápido y conseguí ser bastante bueno en la ecolocación. No muchas personas pueden hacerlo.

Tomó otra bocanada de aire, lágrimas en sus mejillas. —Ya está, eso es lo que sucedió.

No estaban seguros de quién estaba sosteniendo a quién. Blaine puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt, frotándole la espalda suavemente. —Está bien —aseguró—. Está bien que no quieras ver. Está bien. Eres hermoso, eres listo, eres divertido. Eres perfecto, Kurt. Justo así.

Kurt se echó a reír suavemente, riendo con pesar.

—¿Cómo puede alguien ser perfecto cuando está roto? —Tragó saliva, tratando de evitar que su voz temblara. Blaine negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, tomando su rostro.

—No, no, Kurt, tú no estás roto. Eres muchísimo mejor que el resto del mundo. Eres honesto, eres real. Consigues conocer a las personas por lo que dicen y hacen, no por cómo lucen. Amas a las personas, no a los rostros y… y eso es lo que te hace perfecto, lo que te hace mejor que todos los demás. Eso es lo que te permite amarme cuando todos los demás me rechazan, y te amo por eso. Te amo tanto por tomarte un minuto para realmente verme y no juzgarme por cómo luzco. —Le besó intensamente, sin soltar su rostro—. No estás roto. Eres un ángel.

Le abrazó, meciéndole suavemente.

—Blaine, creo que mi papá puede ayudarte —susurró.

—¿Qué puede hacer?

—No lo sé —dijo Kurt sinceramente—, pero tiene esta manera de poder hacer cosas por las personas que le importan.

—Yo no le importo —se mofó Blaine. Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

—No sabes eso.

Blaine le miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Está bien. Pero… pero hoy no. Hoy no puedo. —Kurt asintió.

—Eso está bien —susurró—. Está perfectamente bien.

Más silencio donde dijeron mucho sin articular palabra, besándose y abrazándose.

—Tengo que irme —susurró Blaine, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

—Quédate, por favor —pidió Kurt.

—No puedo —dijo, apretándole con más fuerza, deseando poder quedarse justo allí, para quedarse dormido en los brazos de Kurt, tan cálido, suave y cómodo en un mundo tan ajeno al suyo. Uno feliz. Podía pretender que estaba feliz aquí. Podría pretender que el monstruo en su casa no existía—. Si no lo hago, él…—Kurt cerró los ojos.

—Por favor, avísame cuando llegues a casa. Hazme saber que estás bien —suplicó. Blaine asintió, volviéndole a besar—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —dijo, su corazón pesado—. Estaré aquí mañana a las dos, ¿está bien?

—Perfecto —aseguró Kurt. Un beso más. Blaine se levantó, dándole otro apretón a su mano.

—Adiós, Kurt.

—Adiós.

* * *

(2:34 p.m.) De: Kurt._** ¿Dónde estás?**_

(2:46 p.m.) De: Kurt. _**¿Pasó algo?**_

(3:02 p.m.) De: Kurt. _**Blaine, ¿lo olvidaste? ¿Vienes tarde? ¿Qué sucede? Por favor, ¡háblame!**_

(3:06 p.m.) De: Kurt. _**¡Por favor!**_

(3:14 p.m.) De: Kurt. _**Maldita sea, Blaine, ¡HÁBLAME!**_

(3:18 p.m.) De: Kurt. _**¿Te hizo daño?**_

(4:01 p.m.) De: Kurt. _**Voy a buscarte. Resiste, bebé, voy por ti**__**.**_

* * *

_Muévete. Muévete. Por favor, algo…_

_No. Está demasiado duro. No puedo. No puedo, está demasiado duro. _

_Respirar. Duele. _

_No puedo hablar. _

_Hay tanta sangre. _

_Tengo frío. _

_Kurt. _

_Necesito a Kurt. _

_Respira. Parpadea. Traga. La cadena se clava más en mi garganta. _

_El teléfono vuelve a sonar._

—K-Kuh-Kur_…_—_La cadena se clava más hondo. _

_Lloro. Todavía duele__._

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :'(


	14. Black Hole

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**14: Black Hole**

* * *

_Más rápido, más rápido, tenemos que ir más rápido que esto. Está herido, tiene que estarlo. Podría estar muriendo ahora mismo y nadie lo sabría. Oh, Dios, está completamente solo. ¿Y si está asustado? ¿Y si está llamándome a gritos y yo no estoy allí? Maldita sea, Finn…_

—¡Conduce más rápido! —gritó, desesperación y lágrimas en su voz.

—¡Voy tan rápido como puedo! ¡No ayudará si nos detienen mientras estamos tratando de ir a buscarlo! —dijo Finn, abriéndose paso por el tráfico, quedándose en carril derecho tanto como le era posible—. Sigo pensando que deberíamos haber llamado a Burt…

—No habría estado allí a tiempo. Habría llamado a la policía y les habría dicho que vinieran, y pasaría lo mismo que pasa cada vez que los policías van a la casa de Blaine, ¡NADA! —Estaba tan enojado, tan herido, tan asustado. Sólo quería llegar a él, quería agarrarle en sus brazos y saber personalmente que estaba bien.

—Kurt —dijo Finn firmemente, mirándole, agarrándole el hombro para mantenerle en tierra, para calmarle—. Tampoco será de ayuda para Blaine si estás así de frenético. Sólo respira profundo. Ya casi estamos allí.

_Blaine podría estar muerto para cuando lleguemos_, pensó, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. _Y entonces volverás a estar completamente sólo en este negro infierno._

—Debí haberle dicho a papá ayer cuando estaba en casa. Esto no habría sucedido —susurró.

—Vamos, hombre, no puedes culparte por esto. Blaine podría estar bien; aún no sabemos —dijo suavemente. Kurt negó con la cabeza, incapaz de mirar hacia algo que le distrajera, siendo dejado para ser atormentado por sus pensamientos y ecos de Blaine en sus manos y sus labios.

—Sólo conduce, Finn.

* * *

_Solo._

Kurt.

Por favor ayúdame.

Latido… puedo sentirlo… lento. Demasiado lento.

¿Por qué tengo frío?

¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

¿Estoy muriendo?

Probablemente.

Habría querido esto, pero entonces… entonces Kurt.

Tan frío… demasiado frío.

Dolor. Demasiado…

—Uhn…—Un gemido bajo y casi inaudible. Ruido resuena en la distancia.

_Regresa a terminar…_

No. No, ¡Kurt! Necesito a Kurt, no sabe…

Sangre. Sudor. Lágrimas. Todo sobre mí. Helado. Ya no puedo temblar. Dios, duele…

—Mmn…—otro gimoteo débil.

—¿Blaine?

_¿Kurt?_

—Blaine, ¡háblame, bebé! ¿Dónde estás? Vamos, Blaine, ¡haz otro ruido!

—Kur-Kuh- Guh…—Más lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, incapaz de moverse, la habitación frente a él dando vueltas en una confusión tan densa que no podía ver.

—Estoy yendo, bebé, ¡voy!

Kurt palpó el camino hacia su habitación, oyendo bajos jadeos irregulares viniendo del lugar. —¿Blaine? —Chasqueó su lengua, sintiendo la habitación a su alrededor, al igual que el helado y desapacible aire que se pegaba a tu piel y se hundía en tus huesos. Extendió sus manos, buscándole—. Blaine, háblame si puedes, bebé.

Blaine trató de hacer otro sonido, la cadena clavada demasiado profundo en su garganta para hacerlo. Trató de decir su nombre tan fuerte como pudo, sólo logrando un leve gimoteo. Fue suficiente.

Kurt se dio la vuelta, alargando la mano, palpando en la oscuridad en su búsqueda. Encontró el borde de una cama, subiendo sus manos despacio, sintiendo el poco calor que su cuerpo tenía para irradiar. Estiró la mano, dando con su hombro. Blaine jadeó.

—Oh, Blaine —susurró Kurt, buscando su rostro, la mano en su hombro deslizándose hacia su espalda, encontrando un líquido tibio al hacerlo—. ¡Dios mío! —Sabía lo que era, y ciertamente no era agua. No cuando era esto espeso, esta cosa pegajosa que se filtraba en las yemas de tus dedos y se acumulaba en lentas gotas antes de caer. Sangre.

Y Blaine estaba empapado en ella. —Oh, Dios, Blaine. —Encontró su cara, agarrándola en su palma, sintiendo hinchazón, magulladuras, cortes… y lágrimas.

—K-Kurt…—Comenzó a toser, la cadena que Kurt aún no había encontrado sonando levemente.

—Shh, no hables, no hables. ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Eh? —preguntó retóricamente, tocando su mejilla y mandíbula, silenciándole suavemente. Ahogó un grito cuando encontró la cadena, que se había clavado en su carne, cortante, rasgando, conteniéndole como a un perro demasiado peligroso para el mundo—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Blaine gimoteó levemente, inclinándose hacia la calidez de Kurt—. Shh, shh, cariño. Está bien, voy a sacarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Finn y yo vamos a sacarte y alejarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Buscó el final de la cadena frenéticamente, tratando de quitarla. Sangre resbaló en sus dedos, haciendo las lágrimas y sollozos más difíciles de contener. Blaine gimoteaba de cuando en cuando, llorando. —¡Finn! —gritó Kurt, su voz vacilando—. Finn, ¡te necesito! —Pasó los dedos por su rizos, encontrándolos enmarañados con sangre en algunos lugares, su cuero cabelludo y su piel hediendo a algo más, algo dulzón que se había secado hacia tiempo—. Shh, shh, ya. Está bien. Shh… te tengo. —Dejó que sus dedos se arrastraran por su espalda, cautelosamente, tratando de no tocar ninguna herida abierta, sólo para tratar de ver qué estaba vistiendo, para ver en cuánto dolor estaba. Un sollozo seco escapó cuando todo lo que encontró fue la tela de sus boxers—. Bebé…

—Qué pa… Dios mío —farfulló Finn, tropezando en la _helada_ habitación—. ¿Qué paso? —Se precipitó hacia la ventana abierta, siendo salpicado por la ráfaga de nieve que había comenzado a caer afuera mientras la cerraba con fuerza.

—N-no puedo quitar esta cadena —dijo Kurt, tratando de mantener su voz firme, tratando de permanecer firme por el chico herido al que estaba agarrando.

—Mierda —susurró Finn—. Aquí, ten. —Apartó a Kurt suavemente, entrando en el campo de visión de Blaine, demasiado rápido para el gusto de su vista—. Está bien, está bien, Blaine. Sólo resiste un segundo —dijo, su propio tono traicionándole—. Resiste y quitaré esto, ¿de acuerdo? —Blaine dio un leve asentimiento, viéndose tan pequeño mientras comenzaba a temblar de nuevo.

Su rostro estaba golpeado, ambos ojos negros, nariz probablemente rota, cortes en sus mejillas. Pero la cadena se veía peor. La carne rodeándola estaba rasgada, heridas profundas, como si hubiera sido llevado a rastras por esta cosa. Buscó lo que la sujetaba, entre sangre y piel, su estómago revolviéndose, pero tuvo que ignorarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Blaine estaba muriendo y la única forma de sacarlo de aquí era quitándole esta cosa. —De acuerdo, necesito que te mantengas quieto, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró, finalmente encontrando una pequeña cerradura juntando las dos cadenas. Buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, agradeciéndole a Dios por Rachel cuando encontró allí una de las horquillas que ella llevaba ayer—. Sólo quédate quieto. Puck me mostró qué hacer con cerraduras como esta. ¿Has conocido a Puck, verdad?

Kurt estaba en la orilla de la cama, estirándose casi incómodamente para seguir tomándole la mano, asombrado por lo que estaba haciendo su hermano. Tranquilo, sereno, hablándole a Blaine para distraer su mente del hecho de que estaba encadenado a su cama, casi congelado y desangrado a morir, y en ropa interior frente a un casi extraño.

—Bien, sólo otro segundo, déjame quitar esto, ¿de acuerdo? No te muevas…

Meticulosamente, Finn forzó la cadena alrededor de su cuello, haciendo un rictus de dolor cuando Blaine gemía o gimoteaba. —Está bien, está bien. Sólo otro segundo y puedes volver con Kurt, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo resiste.

La cadena cayó al piso con un ruido, haciendo que Kurt diera un salto. Blaine jadeó, llenando sus privados pulmones con aire, tosiendo, y sólo empeorando el dolor adentro y fuera de su garganta.

Kurt volvió a estar con él al instante, cogiéndolo en sus brazos con cuidado, manteniéndole cerca—. Shh, está bien, Blaine. Está bien. Estás seguro. Vas a estar bien.

—Le buscaré algo de ropa —dijo Finn en voz baja, yendo hacia la cómoda.

—Ni siquiera tienes que regresar aquí —aseguró Kurt, besándole la sien. Blaine usó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para tomar la mano de Kurt, tan agotado, tan cercano a desvanecerse en la oscuridad que le había reclamado al sueño una vez más, cuando pensó que nunca se despertaría de nuevo. Pero lo había hecho. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Todavía seguía luchando.

Finn volvió, presionando un grueso suéter que rezaba OU en letras rojas descoloridas y un par de pants en las manos de Kurt.

—Gracias —susurró—. ¿Podrías empacarle un bolso? —Finn asintió, yéndose de nuevo.

—Blaine, ¿tus padres volverán pronto? —preguntó Kurt, acostándolo cuidadosamente y poniéndole los pants con cuidado. Blaine sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, lágrimas surcando. Kurt alargó la mano, agarrando su rostro—. ¿Qué? —Otra sacudida—. De acuerdo. Nos iremos pronto, lo prometo.

Le puso el suéter sobre la cabeza cautelosa y prudentemente, odiándose mucho por cada gimoteo y gemido de dolor que emitía Blaine.

—Shh, shh… Lo siento tanto.

—Vámonos —dijo Finn, volviendo a revisar la habitación para asegurarse de no haber dejado nada esencial.

Subir a Blaine al todoterreno escaleras abajo fue difícil y angustiante. Blaine estaba empapado en sudor para cuando consiguieron acostarlo en el asiento trasero, su cabeza descansando en el regazo de Kurt, temblando con dolor y el lento retorno de su calor corporal. Kurt le frotó los hombros y las áreas menos delicadas de sus brazos, metiendo las manos dentro del suéter sólo para brindarle calor extra. Al menos ya no estaba temblando tanto.

—Dios, Blaine, ¿qué te hizo? —susurró. Blaine cerró los ojos, gimoteando.

_—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con ese mocoso el viernes en la noche? —exigió el padre, empujando a su hijo contra la pared, presionando el antebrazo en su cuello._

—¡Nada!

—¡Te vi besándolo, mentiroso marica chupavergas! —Puñetazo, arrojada, caída, patada, puñetazo—. Dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo con ese maricón? —bramó.

Blaine alzó la mirada hacia él, su ojo ya hinchándose, sangre en su boca. —No lo llames así. —Se levantó despacio, sin dejar de mirarle—. ¡Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de él, miserable borracho hijo de puta!

Eso fue lo que lo hizo. Eso fue lo que le hizo esto. Esto fue lo que hizo que le ataran y cortaran. Eso fue lo que hizo que le cayera la botella de cerveza sobre la cabeza. Eso fue lo que hizo que le amenazaran con castrarle. Eso fue lo que hizo que le arrastraran de su habitación al baño con la cadena, donde fue quemado con el rizador de su madre una y otra vez y luego mojado en una bañera llena de agua helada.

Sin embargo, valía la pena defender a Kurt.

—Shh, shh… estoy aquí. Te tengo —dijo suavemente, besándole la mejilla—. Finn, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

—Nn-no —dijo Blaine con voz ronca, sacudiendo la cabeza—. E-en-contra-rá. Él-él m-me e-e-encon-trará.

—Shh, shh, no hables. No hables, está bien. Calla, calla.

—Kurt, ¿a dónde voy? —preguntó Finn, desesperado.

—A casa, llévanos a casa.

* * *

Burt frunció el ceño cuando entró a la casa, encontrándola vacía. —¿Chicos? —llamó. Ninguna respuesta.

Chequeó en busca de una nota, alguna indicación de adonde fuera que iban, preguntándose si debería llamarlos o no.

_Cálmate, Burt. Sólo salieron por algo de cenar. Están bien. _

No tomó mucho, quizás una hora, antes de que la puerta principal se abriera. Burt oyéndola desde la cocina mientras se preparaba un sándwich.

—Chichos, ¿son ustedes? —gritó.

—¡Papá! —Kurt se detuvo bruscamente frente a él, sus ojos grandes y tan asustados, mejillas manchadas con lágrimas y su ropa cubierta en sangre.

—Kurt, ¿qué…?

—Papá, por favor, tienes que ayudar. Tienes que ayudarlo, está herido y tan asustado, ¡por favor! —farfulló, sollozando.

—Shh, oye, ¿qué sucede? ¿Ayudar a quién? —preguntó, agarrándole de los hombros para tranquilizarle.

—¡Blaine! —Estaba casi gritando, temblando—. Por favor, papá, ayúdalo. Su papá le pega y fue a casa anoche y le hizo… Dios, ¡no sé qué le hizo! ¡Está grave, pero n-no podemos llevarlo a un hospital o le encontrará!

—Shh, oye, oye, tranquilo. ¿Dónde está?

Se quedó boquiabierto al ver al chico acostado en su sofá. Su cara estaba golpeada, su cuerpo temblando, sangre saliendo de su rostro y labios.

—Kurt —dijo suave, tranquilizadoramente—. Entra al auto. Vamos a llevarlo al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, ¡pero su papá lo encontrará!

—Oye, oye, cálmate. Nadie le hará daño a Blaine. Yo me encargaré de eso, ¿está bien? Sólo ve a esperar en el auto y yo lo llevaré en un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt asintió, apresurándose hacia Blaine, doblándose a su lado. —Mi papá va a ayudarte —susurró, besándole la mejilla. Blaine se inclinó hacia su toque, lágrimas rodando—. Shh, pronto estará bien. —Otro beso rápido antes de que se fuera seguido de Finn.

Burt le pasó por un lado, quitando la manta del respaldar del sofá y envolviéndola a su alrededor. —Shh, está bien, colega. Está bien.

Blaine gimoteó, dolor irradiando de él, miedo condicionado hacia los adultos engrosándose en su corazón.

—Oye, oye, calma. Sólo relájate. No te haré daño, ¿bien? Voy a llevarte al hospital, ¿está bien?

—Po-por favor…

—Shh, él no te encontrará —dijo suavemente, mirándole.

¿Cómo no había visto esto antes?

Hasta ahora, todo lo que rodeaba a Blaine era oscuro, destructivo y sumamente peligroso para el bienestar de su hijo, un hijo con una vulnerabilidad que era imposible de ocultar y posiblemente demasiado fácil de la que aprovecharse. Veía a Blaine como un depredador buscando llevárselo y tirarlo a un lado cuando terminara, dolido y con el corazón roto. Veía un tornado ligado a los problemas y decidido a lastimar a su hijo.

No ahora. No.

Sus ojos estaban grandes y llenos de lágrimas, heridos y tan jóvenes. Sólo era un chiquillo. Sólo un chiquillo asustado y herido que necesitaba ayuda. Y él no lo había visto hasta que era demasiado tarde. —Ey, está bien —tranquilizó—. Está bien. —Le acercó, abrazándole despacio—. Lo siento, Blaine —admitió.

El chico negó con la cabeza, apretando en respuesta tan fuerte como sus manos le permitieron, resollando, aceptando el abrazo de Burt y deseando que no terminara nunca, devanándose el cerebro para ver si podía recordar una vez en la que sus propios padres le hubieran abrazado así.

_Nunca_, pensó, cerrando los ojos. _Nunca lo hicieron…_

—Shh, está bien. Estarás bien. Vayamos a conseguirte ayuda, ¿sí? —dijo, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, con la esperanza de que hiciera el dolor un poco más soportable.

Probablemente nunca sabría cuánto lo hizo.

* * *

Kurt le abrazó todo el camino, cantándole en voz baja, meciéndole, sin soltarle hasta que entraron a la sala de emergencias y fue puesto en una camilla lista para ser llevada.

—Está bien. —Sonrió, permaneciendo fuerte, siendo valiente. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba ser para él justo ahora—. Está bien, Blaine. Te amo.

Blaine le apretó la mano, su garganta magullada demasiado dolorida para permitirle hablar. Kurt le tocó la mejilla rápidamente, sintiendo las palabras en su rostro.

Escuchó al doctor sin rostro ni nombre llevárselo antes de colapsar de rodillas, sollozando.

—Wo, Kurt, ¡oye! —exclamó Burt, doblándose para agarrarle.

—¿Qué le hizo, papá? —gimoteó, temblando, dejando que las emociones que había estado escondiendo de Blaine salieran a borbotones de las heridas abiertas en su corazón—. ¿Cómo pudo alguien herirlo así? L-la sangre… y estaba tan frío y… _la cadena, papá, ¡había una cadena envuelta alrededor de su cuello!_ —Enterró la cara en sus manos, llorando tan fuerte que su pecho dolía. Burt alzó la mirada hacia Finn, que asintió tristemente, sangre aun manchando las yemas de sus dedos.

—Yo tuve que quitarla —susurró, haciendo señas hacia ellas.

—Llama a tu mamá y dile qué está pasando —dijo Burt suavemente. Finn asintió, alejándose, agradecido de tener algo que hacer. Burt regresó su atención hacia su hijo—. Kurt, va a estar bien. Llamaré a la policía y resolveremos todo esto. Blaine no tendrá que volver a ese lugar. Por mí puede quedarse con nosotros, pero _no_ lo haré regresar a ese lugar jamás.

—¡Gracias! —dijo ahogadamente, sorbiéndose las lágrimas, desolado—. Muchísimas gracias, papá.

Burt le abrazó justo allí en medio del piso del hospital, cerrando los ojos y rogando que el chico al que su hijo tanto amaba saliera bien de esto.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Lloremos juntos :'(

A quien quiera leer, en Cabernet Sauvignon (mi otra cuenta acá) acabo de publicar un one-shot CrissColfer llamado Fire, de LauGS.

Disculpen que no haya publicado a media semana, pero es que me quedé sin internet (me gasté todos los GBs…) y entonces estoy haciendo todo por el móvil porque odio las tablets. (Avisen si ven algún error o algo fuera de lugar, esto es un poco estresante).

Gracias por leer y comentar :) / :C (¡¿?!).


	15. Ready or Not

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**15: Ready or Not**

* * *

Kurt le dijo a la policía todo lo que pudo sobre encontrar a Blaine, Finn llenando los detalles de cómo eran la habitación y la casa, antes de colapsar en una silla en la sala de espera, mirando a la nada, llorando en silencio. Las lágrimas rodaron despacio por sus mejillas, empapando su cara eventualmente, tan roto. Su corazón latía irregularmente, recuerdos inundando su mente, causándole más dolor.

Burt sólo podía observar impotente el dolor de su hijo, sabiendo lo que esto estaba haciéndole.

_Por favor_, rogó con más ahínco del que había tenido en su vida. _Por favor, permite que Blaine esté bien. Kurt ya perdió a Elizabeth, no lo hagas perder a Blaine también. Eso es demasiado, él… ¡sólo tiene diecisiete años! No puede hacer esto de nuevo, por favor. _

Kurt recordó cuando conoció a Blaine por primera vez. Agarrando su mano, riendo con él en la cena, acelerando por la calle en esa motocicleta riendo como locos en la noche porque estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que importaba. Felices. Por un breve momento ambos estaban felices. Y Kurt no tenía idea de lo miserable que Blaine podría haber sido. No tenía idea de que podía haber ido a casa a encontrarse con algo horroroso que eclipsaba esos momentos maravillosos.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Debería haber sabido quién estaba haciéndole daño. Dios, ¿qué me pasa?_

Pensó en su voz, su toque y su sonrisa, las cosas que siempre podían hacerle sentir mejor. _Ahora es tu turno, _pensó. _Estarás allí para él durante el resto de este lío. Merece eso al menos. _

_Si lo logra. _

—¿Sr. Hummel? —dijo una voz distante, sacando a padre e hijo de su aturdimiento. Burt se levantó, mirando al doctor.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó, dándole una mirada a Kurt, que estaba poniendo atención a cada palabra.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, tiene hipotermia, dos costillas rotas, nariz rota, clavícula fracturada y contusiones graves en la laringe —enumeró. Kurt hipó, sus ojos cerrados—. Uh, hay moretones serios por todo su cuerpo, también cortes poco profundos, probablemente de una navaja de afeitar…—otro jadeo casi inaudible de Kurt—…y algunas quemaduras menores.

—Mierda —susurró Burt, cabeceando—. ¿Va a estar bien?

—Estaría en mejor estado si no hubiera sido bajado y subido de un todoterreno tres veces —dijo el doctor sombríamente. Finn le miró con el ceño fruncido, dándole una mirada a su hermano—. Pero debería estar bien.

Kurt cayó sobre sus rodillas, sollozando, un peso quitado de su cuerpo. Finn se arrodilló frente a él, susurrando palabras de consuelo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo tiene que quedarse aquí? —preguntó con calma.

—Un par de semanas. Sus costillas necesitan estar lo suficientemente sanas para que así no se deslicen y puedan perforar un pulmón o causar algún otro sangrado interno, y necesitamos vigilar de cerca sus signos vitales por un tiempo —aseguró el doctor.

—¿Cuándo podemos verlo? —dijo Kurt en un chillido.

—Lo siento, pero sólo la familia…

—Su _familia _es la razón por la que está aquí, amigo. ¿O estaba muy ocupado para molestarse en saber la historia del chico antes de venir aquí con su altanería? —gruñó Burt, sabiendo que estaba pasándose de la raya, pero en realidad sin importarle un bledo. No cuando su hijo estaba sufriendo así.

—Bueno, le haremos saber cuándo pueden verlo.

Kurt continuó llorando, fatigado y hecho polvo, su corazón golpeando dolorosamente.

—Él estará bien, Kurt —dijo Finn suavemente, una mano en su hombro—. Va a estar bien, justo como dijo el doctor, ¿está bien? —Kurt asintió, resollando.

—Necesito verlo —susurró—. Necesito escucharle hablar y agarrar su mano. Necesito saber personalmente que está bien.

—Lo harás pronto. —Finn asintió—. Tú serás la primera persona allí, Burt se asegurará de eso.

—Está tan asustado, Finn —susurró—. ¿Y si me necesita ahora mismo y yo no estoy allí?

—Lo verás pronto, está bien. Estará bien. —No sabía qué más decir. ¿Qué más _podía _decir al respecto? Kurt agarró su mano, apretando con fuerza, necesitando algo que le mantuviera en tierra.

—¿Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, Finn? —susurró—. No hables, sólo quédate conmigo.

Finn accedió, quedándose arrodillado en su sitio frente a él, sólo tratando de estar allí para su hermano. —Estará bien.

El latido de su corazón seguía a ritmo con sus pensamientos, sólo una palabra repetidamente. _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine... _A lo lejos, siente a su padre sentarse a su lado, el eco de una mano en su hombro, apretando suavemente.

—Va a estar bien, amigo. —Una voz tan vaga. Una que se siente tan lejos, como una radio sonando en otra habitación. Sus sienes y corazón retumbando con la palabra, en un lugar tan horrible, sólo capaz de imaginar por lo que había pasado Blaine.

* * *

Horas. Toma horas de conocimiento confuso, doctores y máquinas, agujas, vendas, tubos, pitidos, para que finalmente le dejen descansar. Exigió ver a Kurt por un momento antes de que pusieran algo en su gotero, medicina que hizo que su dolor se desvaneciera y que también le hizo perder el conocimiento. Trató de decir el nombre de Kurt, trató de encontrarle en el borrón de caras antes de que la medicina le arrastrara como la marea.

Revivió cada segundo.

—_¡No! No, por favor, más no. ¡Ayúdenme! P-papá, por favor, ¡no lo hagas! No más, lo siento, ¡lo siento! —Tiró__ y tiró de las ataduras en sus muñecas, gritando por la horrible cadena, más cortes._

—_Tú ya te haces esto, ¡yo sólo estoy terminando el trabajo! ¡Inútil desperdicio de espacio!_

—_¡Nohoh, Dios, pohorfavor!__ ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Auxilio, auxilio! ¡MAMÁ! Mamá, por favor, ¡por favor, ayuda! ¡No dejes que me haga esto!_

—_¿Crees que llorar por tu mami te va a ayudar? —Un puño en sus rizos, elevando su rostro de un tirón—. Crees que esto duele, ¡te mostraré qué duele!_

_Fue apartado de su cama, la cadena jalando tan fuerte que cayó en el suelo. _

—_Maahamá —gimoteó, alzando la mirada hacia ella, empapado en sangre—. Mamá, por favor, detenlo. No dejes que me…—Una dura bota con punta de acero colisionó contra sus costillas, derribándole. _

—_¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE TE CALLES, MARICA?_

Cuando se volvió a despertar, su garganta ardía, su cuerpo dolorido y pesado. Su cara se sentía hinchada y ojerosa, articulaciones rígidas. La luz a su alrededor estaba tenue, las sombras oscuras. Noche.

—¿Kurt? —susurró, tratando de encontrar el camino entre la confusión y puntos blancos que manchaban su vista. Algo le apretó la mano a su derecha, algo suave, reconfortante y un poco desesperado a la vez. Se volteó, encontrando ojos lacrimosos y enrojecidos que no estaban mirándole realmente—. Kurt —suspiró.

—Shh… habla en voz baja, bebé —aconsejó, tocándole la mejilla, acariciando suavemente—. Ahora todo está bien. Estás seguro.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo he…?

—Cuatro días —susurró Kurt, volviendo a apretarle la mano—. No sabía si… si ibas a…—Besó sus dedos, aun agarrando su rostro para ver sus expresiones.

—Simplemente e-estaba cansado. —Soltó una risita, tratando de hacerle sonreír.

—No hagas eso —siseó Kurt, suplicando—. No lo hagas. No voy a dejar que te escondas de esto, Blaine. Después sólo te servirá para hacerte daño.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —susurró, los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas—. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que me hizo?

—No, bebé…

—¿Quieres que te diga lo asustado que estaba? ¿Cómo grité por ti mientras él me cortaba? ¿Es eso lo que quieres que te diga? ¿Cómo lloré y lloré y supliqué sólo para que me hiriera más una y otra vez? ¿O que cuando tu papá me abrazó pretendí por un segundo que él era mi papá porque nunca he tenido padres que realmente me quieran? ¿Qué nunca me amaron? _¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kurt? _—sollozó.

—Shh, shh, oye…—dijo Kurt, tomándole en sus brazos cautelosamente, demasiado agotado para ocultar sus propias lágrimas—. No, no, sólo quería… Dios, Blaine, lo siento tanto.

—Gracias por salvarme —susurró Blaine, su tono aún más bajo que antes—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. —Le besó con cautela, teniendo cuidado con su labio partido. Le acarició el cabello, abrazándole, tocándole cuidadosamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? —habló Blaine con voz ronca, herido.

—No me he ido desde que te trajimos —dijo, sonriendo suavemente—. Papá me pidió que fuera a casa un par de veces, pero no podía simplemente dejarte aquí, bebé. ¿Y si te despertabas y nadie estaba aquí para ti? —Le besó la frente. Blaine se sorbió las lágrimas, ojos cerrados.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio? ¿Tu papá lo dijo en serio, que no tenía que regresar? ¿Que puedo quedarme contigo? —susurró.

—Claro, claro que puedes. —Asintió—. Lo dijimos en serio, bebé. No volverás allí y no vamos a dejar que ningún asistente social de lleve y te tire en algún hogar funcional hasta que tengas dieciocho. No dejaremos que eso pase, lo prometo. Te mantendremos seguro, bebé.

—Gracias, gracias —habló en voz baja, sollozando, tan roto.

—¡Blaine!

Ambos se voltearon, las manos de Kurt todavía agarrándole tan fuerte como era posible.

—Blaine, cariño, gracias a dios —rió ella. Kurt frunció el ceño, sintiendo a su amor temblar bajo su agarre, cabeceando.

—Mamá —susurró. Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon.

—No —dijo firmemente, poniéndose frente a él, protegiéndole de ella—. No, ¡largo! ¿Cómo entró aquí? ¡Váyase!

—¡Este es mi hijo! —espetó ella, dando otro paso hacia adentro—. Es tu culpa que esto le pasara. Él nunca habría hecho esto si…

—¡Mamá, basta! —suplicó Blaine, todavía temblando—. Sólo ve, sal, ¡vete! Por favor…

Su mamá miró al chico parado frente a ella de arriba abajo con curiosidad. —Dios mío, eres… ¿eres ciego?

—_¡Mamá, vete!_ —gritó, llorando, todavía aferrándose a Kurt.

—Salga de aquí antes de que llame a la policía en el pasillo —exigió—. ¡No sé cómo entró, pero váyase!

—¡Tengo derecho de ver a mi hijo!

—¡PERDIÓ ESE DERECHO CUANDO DEJÓ QUE ESE HOMBRE LE TORTURARA! —bramó Kurt.

—¡Kurt! —Una voz llamando desde el pasillo—. ¡Kurt!

Se quedó donde estaba, sabiendo que ella seguía en la entrada, mirándole como si fuera alguna anomalía.

—Blaine…

—¡EY! —Burt apareció tras ella, haciéndole sobresaltarse. Blaine cerró los ojos, su cabeza cayendo en la almohada, temblando. Kurt volvió a caer en su silla, tranquilizando a Blaine, permitiéndole esconder la cara en su pecho—. ¿Quién demonios es usted?

—Soy la madre de Blaine y…

—¡Váyase de aquí! —espetó inmediatamente—. Lárguese de aquí y no se atreva a volver. Cómo se atreve a acercársele a él o a mi hijo…—La agarró del hombro, guiándole fuera de la habitación y alejándola de la pareja.

—Shh, oye, oye, está bien. Shh, te tengo, Blaine. Está bien. No regresará.

—Quiero volver a dormir —gimió—. ¿Puedo-puedo volver a dormir, por favor? Por favor, por favor, ¿puedo dormir, Kurt? —Se sentía tan pequeño, tan frágil en sus brazos. Como un niño.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto que puedes. Shh… sólo cierra los ojos. Te tengo, cierra los ojos. Shh…—Todo lo demás podía esperar. Nada importaba más que mantener a Blaine cómodo. Le meció lentamente, dedos en su cabello. Cerró los ojos—. _Blackbird singing in the dead of night take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise..._

Blaine mantuvo su rostro escondido en el cuello de Kurt, sorbiéndose las lágrimas, rozándole con la nariz, tranquilizado por la canción. —Dios, Kurt, he estado buscándote siempre…—Balbuceó producido por el medicamento, sí, pero lo decía en serio. Kurt sonrió entre lágrimas, besándole la sien.

—_Blackbird, fly, into the light of the dark black night..._

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Creo que todas/os las/los Klainers conocen Blackbird, so…

Ugh, traducir la parte de Blaine siendo maltratado por su padre me dio escalofríos :'(.

GoodLuckBlackCat preguntó que si las cadenas eran de las que tenían púas… pues, en realidad sé tanto como tú. Chloe W no lo especificó realmente.

He comenzado a publicar una serie Klaine que se llama Lovesong, de preciousmellow, si quieren ir a ver de qué trata pueden encontrarla en mi perfil.

¿Algún error? No duden en avisar, que sigo subiendo desde el móvil.

Hasta la próxima… y gracias más bien a todas/os ustedes por leer y tomarse unos minutos para comentar :)


	16. Look Harder

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**16: Look Harder**

* * *

_Tres semanas después…_

—Lo tengo, Kurt, estoy bien —aseguró Blaine, agarrándose el costado mientras subía las escaleras cojeando, con Kurt a su lado—. Ten cuidado, Kurt.

—Estaré bien. ¿Tú lo estás?

—Sol… Solo necesito acostarme pronto —dijo, tratando de sonreír y mantener su tono suave.

—Ya casi llegas. Quedan seis escalones, bebé —dijo Kurt alentadoramente, una mano tranquilizadora en su espalda.

—Y entonces voy a dormir —habló en voz baja, suspirando—. Dormiré por una semana… lo que es realmente patético.

—Está bien —le aseguró Kurt—. Ayer fue el jardín, hoy son las escaleras. —Blaine se quedó sin aliento, volviéndose a detener para agarrar el pasamano—. Shh, tómalo con calma, tómalo con calma.

—¿Mañana qué? —preguntó, secándose el sudor de la frente—. ¿Qué pasa mañana? —Kurt le besó la mejilla suavemente.

—Descansas. De miércoles a viernes tienes fisioterapia para tus costillas. Pero mañana y el resto del día de hoy descansas, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, sonriendo, ofreciéndole tanta esperanza como podía. Blaine apoyó su frente contra la de Kurt, sonriendo en respuesta.

—Nada más podría hacerme sonreír ahora mismo —admitió, besándole la punta de la nariz—. ¿Seis más?

—Seis más.

* * *

Blaine no gritaba en su sueño. No daba advertencia alguna de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no hasta que se despertaba. Abría los ojos y, Dios, como jadeaba, lágrimas bajando por su rostro. Nada de sollozos, ya no, sólo lágrimas y buscar desesperadamente a Kurt, con manos trémulas y un bajo, casi silencioso "por favor".

Kurt le tomaría en sus brazos, le silenciaría y le abrazaría sin tener que decir mucho. No a menos que volviera a susurrar levemente: "¿cántame?"

Y lo haría. Lo que fuera que necesitara, él lo haría. Sin importar qué. Ponía su cabeza en su regazo, pasaba los dedos por sus rizos y le dejaba temblar, le dejaba ser débil y temeroso frente a él, escondido donde nadie más podía ver. Un lugar seguro.

Había estado tan fatal estas últimas semanas, saltando por el sonido de movimientos y vasos tintineado.

Una vez, durante ese primer par de semanas de estar fuera de hospital, estaba sentado en el sofá frente a Burt, viendo un partido de basquetbol mientras Kurt estaba en la escuela, este estaba gritándole a la pantalla, maldiciendo a un jugador por haber cometido una falta en los últimos segundos. Blaine dio un salto, lastimándose, miedo y lágrimas chispeando en sus ojos tan rápido que llegó a marearse.

—¿Blaine? Oye, ¿qué pasa? —Burt se le acercó, frunciendo el ceño cuando gimoteó suavemente—. ¿Qué…? —Sus ojos se ensancharon en comprensión—. No, no, no, oye. Mírame, por favor, mírame —pidió, tocándole el hombro cuidadosamente—. Blaine, no estoy enojado contigo. Eso no fue… No estaba pensando, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy enojado contigo, está bien.

—L-lo siento —susurró, todavía tan perdido en su mente—. I-Intentaré no molestarte de nuevo…

—No, no, no —dijo Burt, acunándole el cuello gentilmente—. Blaine, escucha, está bien. No quise hablarte así. No te disculpes. Siento haberte asustado. Está bien. Está bien. —Blaine seguía mirándole, todavía temblando, todavía tan asustado. Burt cabeceó—. Ven aquí —dijo tan suave y cuidadosamente como pudo, abrazándole despacio, sosteniéndole. El chico jadeó, temblando como si hubiera sido empapado en agua fría.

—Shh... Shh, está bien. Shh... está bien. Te tengo. —Blaine comenzó a llorar, incapaz de detenerse.

—Lo siento por tenerte miedo —susurró—. Sé que no debería, pero…

—Está bien. Es sólo que ya no quiero que estés asustado. —Tragó saliva. Burt le meció, agarrándole la nuca. Sólo un chiquillo. Un chiquillo tan asustado y herido que necesitaba algo tan simple. Compasión. Paciencia. Sólo amor. Sólo un poco. Algo que nunca había tenido antes.

—No tienes que estarlo, lo prometo. —Asintió—. Ya no tienes que estar asustado. Te tengo. Kurt, Carole, Finn y yo, no vamos a enviarte lejos o a dejar que alguien te vuelva a hacer daño. Lo prometo.

—Gracias. No… no tiene que hacerlo —gimoteó—. No me debe nada.

Burt le miró, sonriendo suavemente. —Blaine, tú haces feliz a mi hijo. Le sacaste de la oscuridad y conseguiste que sonriera. Te debo la _vida _de mi hijo. Lo menos que puedo hacer es proteger la tuya. Sólo eres un niño…

Le siguió abrazando por un rato más, esperando a que todo estuviera bien antes de volver a ver el juego, bromeando con él, viendo sus ojos iluminarse tras los moretones y vendas.

Y Kurt…

Era perfecto. Imperfectamente perfecto como siempre. Hablando sobre su día, preguntándole a Blaine cómo se veía mejor su ropa, bailando con él en su habitación la nueva, o vieja, canción de Lady Gaga, por supuesto. Sólo tanto como sus costillas pudieran soportarlo. Cantaban juntos por diversión, encontrando armonías mientras Kurt hablaba sobre lo encantador que sería que cantara con él en el Club Glee. Seguro ganaría la próxima competencia de duetos. Y Blaine sonreía. Agarraba sus manos, besaba sus mejillas y caía más y más en esa grieta sin fin llamada amor. Amándole. Amando cada molécula del alma de ese dulce chico.

—¿Te gustaría transferirte de escuela? —preguntó Kurt una noche, acostado a su lado cuando debería estar en su propia habitación al final del pasillo—. ¿Conmigo?

—Pensé que no le agradaba a tus amigos. —Rió, su nariz curada, la mayoría de los moretones desvanecidos a un marrón o amarillo, quemadas que no iban a dejar marcas. No cuando Kurt tenía el regimiento para ocuparse de ello. Lo mismo iba para los cortes que le había hecho su padre.

—Qué mal si no lo hacen —soltó Kurt, tocándole el rostro—. Quiero que estés conmigo, y quiero que estés seguro. McKinley podría ser tu mejor opción para eso.

—Quieres que vaya contigo, ¿cierto? —preguntó, sonriendo suavemente.

—Te quiero cerca de mí a cada segundo de cada día —susurró, besándole.

—Entonces iré —dijo con voz soñolienta—. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo…

Kurt sonrió, igual de cansado. —¿Por qué harías algo tan tonto?

—Porque te amo.

Un beso sensiblero y perezoso sobre labios en espera. —Yo también te amo.

—Ooh, si eso es lo que consigo entonces comenzaré mañana. —Sonrió sardónico, besándole de nuevo, más obsceno esta vez, deslizando el piercing bajo su lengua, sonriendo cuando se estremeció. Kurt se sonrojó, retrocediendo y jadeando.

—Mañana estará bien —susurró, sonriendo abiertamente—. Ahora ve a dormir.

—Deberías estar en tu habitación.

—Le diré a papá que me perdí. —Soltó una risita. Blaine rodó los ojos—. Despiértame si tienes una pesadilla. —Se acurrucaron juntos, cálidos y contentos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no nos meteremos en problemas?

—¿Desde cuándo Blaine Anderson está asustado por un poco de problema? —bromeó. Blaine sonrió.

—Problema es mi segundo nombre, bebé.

* * *

—Ahora sólo mira a la cámara y cuéntanos todo. No tendrás que aparecer en la corte, sólo danos tu testimonio aquí. —La mujer frente a él era amable de alguna manera severa, sus ojos vacíos, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios arrugados.

Carole le había preguntado que si quería que estuviera allí, siendo la única persona acompañándole, ya que Burt estaba en el taller y Kurt y Finn en la escuela, para propósitos legales y que no quería dejarle completamente solo. No podía hacerle eso. Él la miró, miedo en sus ojos y un bulto en su garganta. Esta habitación mal ventilada con esta mujer a la que no le importaba. A nadie podía importarle cuando le pagaban por hacerlo. Ella le sonrió suavemente, apretando sus manos en las de ella.

—Tómate tu tiempo, cariño. Estará bien.

Respiró profundo, sintiéndose inhibido, limitado, asustado. Aterrorizado de esa luz parpadeante.

_¿Y si sale? ¿Y si viene detrás de mí y me hace daño? ¿Y si me mata? ¿Y si no va a la cárcel?_

_No lo hará a menos que les cuentes lo que hizo. _

_Estoy tan asustado. _

El peso y calidez de las manos de Carole le arrastraron de sus pensamientos, su apretón gentil y su sonrisa suave. A ella le importaba. Esta pequeña mujer tenía tanto cuidado y compasión en ella que era abrumador. —Está bien. —Ella sonrió.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, miró justo hacia la cámara, como si fuera la cara de su padre, y habló.

Lágrimas caían en sus manos cuando terminó, temblando un poco, sus nudillos de un blanco fantasmal. —Entonces Kurt me encontró y me llevó al hospital —habló en voz baja, tragándose el bulto en su garganta.

—Gracias, Sr. Anderson —dijo la mujer, apagando la cámara—. Él estará lejos por un largo tiempo, no se preocupe.

Ella se levantó, yéndose con la cámara.

Blaine no se había movido, mirando fijamente al piso, temblando.

—Blaine —dijo Carole suavemente, su mano libre en el hombro de Blaine. Él la miró, sus ojos grandes y heridos, con aspecto derrotado—. Ven aquí, cariño, está bien. —Tiró de él en un abrazo—. Eres tan valiente, cielo. Hiciste lo correcto, está bien. Está bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. —Ella sonrió, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Lo estás? —preguntó, su voz quebrándose.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —dijo ella, su sonrisa ensanchándose.

—Nadie nunca me había dicho eso antes —dijo él en voz baja. Ella le volvió a abrazar, palmeándole la espalda.

—Bien, deberían —dijo ella—. Hay mucho de lo que estar orgulloso, Blaine.

Él enterró la cara en su hombro, aferrándose ella. —Tú no habrías dejado que me hiciera daño, ¿cierto?

—Ni por un segundo —susurró ella, lágrimas en sus ojos—. No habría permitido que se te acercara.

—¿A-Aún si te hubiera lastimado a ti también? —preguntó él, sin poder detenerse de preguntar, sintiéndose incómodo por hacerlo.

—Desde luego, lo haría —dijo ella, sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué mi mamá no es como las normales? —susurró. Ella le abrazó con más fuerza.

—Está bien, está bien…

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	17. Touch

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**17: Touch**

* * *

Blaine entró al salón del coro vacío, aclarándose la garganta. —Oiga, uh, Schuester, ¿cierto? —El profesor en el chaleco se dio la vuelta, sonriendo agradablemente.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Sí, quería audicionar para el club Glee —dijo él.

—¡Claro! —Sonrió ampliamente, feliz de agregar a un nuevo miembro—. ¿Ya tenías algo preparado o quieres algo de tiempo?

—No, puedo audicionar cuando sea —explicó—. Estaba en los Warblers en Dalton. —Las cejas de Will se alzaron.

—Dalton, ¿eh?

—No daré problemas de conducta, lo prometo —aseguró—. Digo, a menos que alguien quiera enfrentarme, entonces serán ellos los que tengan el problema, no usted. —Will rió nerviosamente.

—Uh, sí, si quieres audicionar, adelante. —Se sentó en una silla, haciéndole una seña hacia el espacio libre frente a él.

Blaine habló con los miembros de la banda todavía reunidos en el lugar, cada uno asintiendo mientras se dirigía al centro.

_Do you dream that the world will know your name? _

_So tell me your name_

_Do you care about all the little things, or anything at all? _

_I wanna feel all the chemicals inside_

_I wanna feel… _

_I want a sunburn, just to know that I'm alive, to know I'm alive_...

* * *

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun maybe I should go _

_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know never leaves too soon_

Rachel apretó la mano de Kurt, inclinándose más hacia él, sonriendo ampliamente. —Tenemos tan ganadas las Regionales.

—Te dije que era bueno —susurró él.

La canción se aceleró, los ojos de Blaine cerrándose mientras se perdía en ella, sabiendo que su propio ángel estaba allí para él.

_This is the one last day in the shadows, and to know a brother's love. This is to New York city angels…_

La sonrisa de Kurt se ensanchó.

…_and the rivers of our blood. This is to all of us. To all of us…_

Se ablandó, justo frente a todos, en su chaqueta de cuero y con un palillo en la comisura de su boca, su ceño fruncido habitual se desvaneció.

_So don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know. If I can't see the sun maybe I should go..._

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó con el siendo un tipo rudo? —preguntó Puck, realmente confundido. Artie cabeceó rápidamente, inclinándose hacia atrás.

—Hombre, no te vayas por ahí. Se ve amable ahora, pero lo vi tirando a Azimio a un cubo de basura con una mano esta mañana —susurró. Puck tragó saliva, recostándose mientras Brittany rebotaba felizmente a su lado.

_Yeah you can tell me all your thoughts about the stars that fill polluted skies_

And show me where you run to _when no one's left to take your side _

_Don't tell me where the road ends cause I just don't wanna know _

_No I don't wanna know_

Algo maravilloso sobre no poder ver era sentir la música. Va más allá de escucharla, es sentirla, ver matices y colores para diferentes sentimientos y emociones, por ver los ríos de auras y la emoción que se filtraba en su piel. Probablemente la razón por la que estaba tan cerca al llanto ahora mismo.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying! Don't tell me if I'm dying! _

La canción terminó y Blaine se detuvo, su sonrisa desdeñosa de vuelta a donde pertenecía, ojos sólo para Kurt mientras los otros aplaudían.

—¡Gracias, Blaine! —Schuester aplaudió, risas en su voz—. De acuerdo, chicos, ahora que tenemos la voz de Blaine en la mezcla, ¡podemos empezar a prepararnos de verdad para las regionales!

Blaine se dirigió hacia el grupo, agarrando la pata de la silla de Rachel y acercándola a Finn, y poniendo su propia silla al lado de Kurt en el mismo movimiento veloz.

—Hombre, eso fue genial —dijo Mike detrás de él. Blaine asintió, chocando sus puños.

—Sí, lo sé.

Kurt suspiró felizmente, recostando su cabeza contra el hombro de Blaine, agarrando su mano.

—Bueno, ¿cómo ha estado tu primer día? —preguntó—. Además de tirar a Azimio en la basura esta mañana.

—Él era el que estaba hablando basura —bromeó Blaine. Kurt rodó los ojos.

—Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo.

—También me alegro de estar aquí —susurró.

—Sabes —dijo Kurt en voz baja, mirando hacia adelante, como si estuviera escuchando la asignación del Sr. Schuester—. Papá y Carole no estarán en casa esta noche y Finn saldrá con Sam y Puck, así que… tendremos la casa para nosotros solos. —Blaine se removió en su silla, de repente muy consciente de la mano de Kurt en su pierna.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —dijo, su voz oscura y baja. Kurt se lamió los labios, tragando con fuerza.

—Intenta adivinar.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —susurró Blaine, agarrando su cintura. Kurt tomó una bocanada de aire, increíblemente nervioso.

—Confío en ti —habló en voz baja, permitiéndole abrazarle. Blaine le miró fijamente en la penumbra, la cama a su lado, Kurt y todas sus capas frente a él. Tan hermoso, tan inocente.

—Kurt, yo… yo no te merezco —dijo en voz baja—. Tú nunca has… y yo…—Kurt le besó lenta, intensamente, propagando ese fuego que ya estaba chispeando entre ellos.

—No —dijo, dedos en su cabello—. Te amo y… y estoy listo.

Blaine le miró, cabeceando, cogiendo su mejilla. —¿Estás completamente seguro?

Kurt le volvió a besar, deslizando la lengua en sus labios y enredándolos. Blaine gimió suavemente, apretando el agarre en su cintura. —Estoy seguro. Sólo… ve despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo prometo.

Siguieron besándose, las manos de Kurt subiendo hacia los hombros de Blaine para colarse en su chaqueta, quitándola y tocándole los brazos con dedos temblorosos. Sus besos permanecieron lentos e intensos, Kurt tomando el labio inferior de Blaine en su boca, chupando suavemente, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Blaine comenzó a deshacer los botones de su camisa con cautela, el chaleco descartado al otro lado de la habitación, silenciosamente dejando que sus labios le besaran la mandíbula y finalmente el cuello. Kurt se estremeció bajo su toque, lamiendo sus labios, apretándole las muñecas. —¿Estás bien? —dijo en voz baja, su barba de tres días rasguñándole el cuello en un ardor lento. Asintió rápidamente, tragando saliva con fuerza. Se sacó la camiseta de un tirón por la cabeza, dejando su pecho descubierto, y temblando.

Blaine miró su piel, prácticamente salivando. —Dios, Kurt.

—Así de mal, ¿eh? —dijo, susurrante, nervioso. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

—No. Dios, no. Eres…—Cuidadosamente, alargó la mano para tocar la piel, gimiendo al sentirla bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, hundiendo los labios en su cuello, siguiendo hasta la piel en su hombro, sintiendo la suavidad aterciopelada de su espalda y sus brazos—. Eres tan hermoso —susurró Blaine, tocándole la mejilla. El sonrojo de Kurt se intensificó mientras quitaba la camisa de Blaine, tocando la piel descubierta tentativamente. Sentía todo. Su piel erizándose, el escaso camino de vello desde su pecho hacia su estómago, la contracción de sus músculos al intentar respirar regularmente. Kurt jadeó cuando Blaine lo hizo, tocando una tetilla en su exploración y sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Blaine negó con la cabeza, una mano sobre la suya para mantenerle allí.

—No lo hagas.

Se besaron, lento e intenso mientras los dedos de Kurt seguían trabajando sobre el brote erecto, moviéndose hacia el otro al escuchar a Blaine gemir de nuevo. Se separó sus labios, sus ojos oscuros y llenos de deseo. Beso desde su cuello a su pecho, lamiendo más y más cerca hasta que lengüeteó su tetilla. Kurt gritó, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, la mano de Blaine en su espalda siendo lo único sosteniéndole.

—_¡Blaine! _—Se estremeció, el calor reuniéndose en sus jeans casi abrumador.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Debería detenerme? —preguntó Blaine, de repente en pánico. Kurt negó.

—Estoy bien. —Dio un asentimiento. Más besos suaves en su pecho, abriéndose paso hacia el otro, su pulgar sin dejar de rodear el anterior. Kurt se enganchó a su espalda, rasguñando, arañando, provocando gruñidos sobre sus gemidos desenfrenados—. Bl-Blaine, más despacio, sólo por un segundo.

Se detuvo inmediatamente, mirándole, cogiendo su mejilla, besándole castamente para que se serenaran un poco. Le jaló cerca, sintiéndole piel a piel. Kurt volvió a temblar, su piel erizándose y derritiéndose. Se aferró a él, chupando un fuerte chupetón en su cuello, un poco loco y desesperado en sus besos.

—Shh, está bien. ¿Debemos detenernos?

—N-no —dijo en un suspiro—. Por supuesto que no. —Blaine trazó y acarició su piel, maravillándose por lo cremoso y hermoso que era. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la penumbra, labios hinchados y rosados. Tan hermoso.

—Kurt —susurró. La inocencia en su rostro era cautivadora, impresionante incluso—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto _conmigo_?

—¿Por-por qué no lo haría?

—No te merezco —dijo francamente—. No merezco lo que me estás dando. Yo no tengo nada que darte.

—No espero que lo tengas. —Un beso suave en su frente—. Quiero esto, Blaine. Te quiero a _ti. _Quiero entregarme a ti. Te amo.

Cayó en sus labios, volviéndole a llevar a ese mundo en donde no existía nada más que piel, calor y anhelo, en donde sólo existían ellos dos.

Kurt volvió a jadear cuando cayeron en la cama, rodando para así estar encima de Blaine. Extendió la mano para sentirle, besando sus dedos, dedos acariciando sus brazos, trazando sus venas, sintiendo cada pulgada de piel, trazando un mapa en su mente. Besó debajo de su abdomen, suspirando pesadamente antes de tocar con cautela el botón de sus jeans.

—Está bien —dijo Blaine, tocándole el cabello—. Adelante. —Los jeans fueron quitados con prisa antes de que Kurt se quitara los suyos, sonrojándose cuando Blaine gimió desesperadamente—. Dios, Kurt, eres jodidamente perfecto. —Kurt cabeceó, todavía sonrojándose.

—Blaine, no tienes que mentirme, sólo…—Fue interrumpido por la hambrienta boca de Blaine devorándole los labios, haciéndole gemir con su lengua.

—Sabes con cuántas personas he estado —susurró—, y tú eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, ¿está bien? _Nunca_ he visto a nadie tan precioso como tú. Nunca lo haré. —Kurt cayó a su lado, besándole lánguidamente, ambos en ropa interior, cautelosos al presionarse uno contra el otro, por temor de combustión—. Te amo, Kurt —susurró—. Te amo tanto.

—Yo también te amo.

Blaine puso las manos de Kurt en sus caderas, sonriendo cuando hipó en sorpresa. —Está bien.

Se movió lentamente, tomándose el tiempo para acariciar y sentir cada pulgada de piel que revelaba antes de deslizarlos sobre sus piernas y en el suelo. Su corazón dio un golpe seco en su pecho, sabiendo que Blaine estaba completamente desnudo bajo él, expuesto en el exterior, esperando. Tocó su cara, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ligeramente aprensivo, vulnerable, tanto como lo estaba él, y tan enamorado. —Kurt, puedes tocarme si quieres —susurró.

—No… no sé cómo. No sé qué hacer —admitió, avergonzado.

—Lo que sea que hagas está bien, bebé —aseguró—. Está bien.

Blaine apretó las sábanas en sus dedos con fuerza, observando a Kurt agachar la cabeza para besar el interior de sus muslos y su bajo vientre, tragando con fuerza e intentando no temblar. Su ágil mano encontró sus áreas más sensibles, haciéndole jadear por su toque. Gimió sin pensarlo mucho, cerrando sus ojos cuando deslizó la mano por su miembro cuidadosamente, trazando y provocando con las yemas de sus dedos. —¡Kurt! —gritó Blaine, estremeciéndose todo—. Dios, ven aquí, bebé. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando sus labios, decayendo un poco al soltarle, sus manos deslizándose desde su cintura hacia su trasero, apretando y amasando. Kurt jadeó, cerrando los ojos.

—Oh, Blaine.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí —dijo en un jadeo. Blaine deslizó las manos bajo la tela de sus calzoncillos, sintiendo su carne y tratando de no gritar en completa adoración por cada pulgada de su magnífico cuerpo.

Kurt tragó saliva con fuerza, sus rodillas temblando mientras su ropa interior se deslizaba por sus piernas, dejándole tan desnudo como Blaine, sintiendo cada respiro de aire a su alrededor, incluyendo las bocanadas de aire húmedas y calientes que Blaine estaba tomando a unas pocas pulgadas de distancia. —Oh, Dios mío, Kurt, _mírate_ —susurró, realmente no con la intención de decirlo en alto.

Kurt trató de quitarse sus calzoncillos y tirarlos al piso, perdiendo su balance y cayéndole encima. Blaine rió con él, soltando risitas como locos, rozando narices con embarazo. —¡Te dije que no sé lo que estoy haciendo!

—Eres maravilloso. —Blaine sonrió, besando su nariz y sus labios, manos deslizándose por su espalda para volver a tocar la curva de su trasero, realmente adicto a éste.

—Utilizo ropa interior impar —murmuró Kurt. Blaine volvió a reír.

—Sí. Eso es lo que es.

—Cállate y bésame.

Minutos pasaron, la risa convertida en necesidad de nuevo.

—Kurt —susurró, inclinándose en su toque—. Me entrego a ti.

Su corazón se apretó. En algún otro momento habría sonado exagerado, hasta cliché. Pero ahora… sabiendo lo vulnerables que debían estar sus ojos y lo sincero que era. Nunca antes había hecho esto, nunca dejó entrar a ningún amante así, dejarles tener cada pieza de él mientras hacía el amor. Pero por otra parte, ésta bien podía haber sido la primera vez que Blaine había hecho el amor en lugar de tener sexo casual y follar. Puede que Kurt fuera virgen, pero sabía la diferencia.

—Yo también —aseguró—. Yo también, bebé.

Sin advertencia, Kurt dirigió sus caderas hacia las de Blaine, miembros tocándose, contacto piel a piel, y gimiendo tan alto que su garganta dolía. Blaine tembló, alzando sus caderas hacia él. Kurt se volvió a entusiasmar, agarrando sus hombros. —¿Es… es así como quieres hacerlo? —habló Blaine en voz baja, sudor resbalando por su cara.

—¿Está bien? —chilló. Un asentimiento interrumpido. Se frotaron uno contra él otro, sudor resbalando por sus cuerpos, tensión y necesidad impulsándoles. Gimotearon y gimieron, besos húmedos y discontinuos conectándose sin ningún ritmo en particular.

Chispas y rayos de luz explotaron en la oscuridad de Kurt, su cuerpo como un nervio expuesto, cada pulgada de esa manera. Y esto… esto era casi demasiado que soportar para su mente. Nunca había sentido tanto placer invadir su cuerpo, cada roce de los labios y rizos de Blaine como una explosión sobre su piel, tan desesperado por llegar al alivio, sabiendo que no duraría mucho. —Blaine, estoy cerca —advirtió, casi compungido.

—Y-yo también —admitió—. Eres tan hermoso, Kurt, oh, Dios…

—¡Mmm!

Más rápido, frentes juntas, Kurt viéndole sin hacerlo realmente.

—Oh, Dios, ¡Blaine!

Se estremeció, jadeando y aferrándose a él con tanta fuerza como le fue posible.

—Kurt, oh, Kurt, ¡voy…! —gritó, todo su cuerpo tensándose.

Ambos se ablandaron uno contra el otro, jadeando por aire, calientes y zumbando con sensaciones.

—Guau —susurró Kurt, lágrimas escapando de sus ojos—. Te amo.

Blaine le secó los ojos. —¿Qué tal estás? Estás bien, ¿cierto? No te…

—No —aseguró, besándole el pecho—. No, está bien. Estoy bien.

—Bien.

Observó su cara por un largo rato, peinándole el cabello hacia atrás, acariciándole la mejilla y el rostro. —¿Es malo si digo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo?

Kurt sonrió, sonrojándose. —No.

Blaine cerró los ojos, sin soltarle, tan cálido, seguro y cómodo. —Bien.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

La canción que cantó Blaine se llama "Angels On the Moon", de Thriving Ivory (traducido sólo lo que anteriormente aparece):

_¿Sueñas con que el mundo conocerá tu nombre? _

_Entonces dime tu nombre_

_¿Te importan las pequeñas cosas, o nada en absoluto? _

_Quiero sentir __todos los químicos en el interior_

_Quiero sentir… _

_Quiero una quemadura de sol, sólo para saber que estoy vivo, que estoy vivo…_

…

_Este es el último día en las sombras, y para conocer el amor de un hermano_

_Esta es Nueva York, ciudad de ángeles, y los ríos de nuestra sangre_

_Esto es para todos nosotros _

_Para todos nosotros_

…

_Así que no me digas si estoy muriendo, porque no quiero saber_

_Si no puedo ver el sol, quizás debería irme…_

…

_Sí, puedes contarme todos tus pensamientos sobre las estrellas que llenan cielos contaminados_

_Y mostrarme a dónde corres cuando no hay nadie que esté de tu lado_

_No me digas dónde termina el camino, porque simplemente no quiero saber_

_No, no quiero saber_

_¡No me digas si estoy muriendo! _

_¡No me digas si estoy muriendo!_

* * *

He subido un nuevo capítulo de Lovesong :)

Y llevo semanas con ganas de traducir más one-shots, pero he estado muy cansada últimamente… y bueno, milagro es que haya logrado terminar de traducir esto hoy sin quedarme dormida, sin embargo, haré el intento de terminar algunos del montón que tengo pendiente para poder traerles otras maravillas más.

Mm, ¿qué tal si me dejan en sus comentarios los nombres de sus bandas o artistas favoritos (o simplemente que les gusten) y algunas de sus canciones? (Además de los de Glee).

En cuanto a mí, decidí que no tenía ningún favorito en sí, depende del tiempo del año y del humor.

Y pues, Thriving Ivory (Hey Lady, Runaway, Flowers For a Ghost, Overrated) me gusta… Me encantan sus arreglos con los teclados y la singular voz de Clayton Stroope al cantar.

Últimamente he estado escuchado La Roux… (tengo un gran crush con Elly Jackson) y les recomiendo "I'm Not Your Toy", "In For The Kill" y… "Foundations", que es de Kate Nash (Una canción perfecta para dedicar, ¡en serio!).

Ya terminé de escribir cosas que no son de interés, so…

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	18. Sunrise, Sunset

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**18:** **Sunrise, Sunset**

* * *

Tan cálido aquí, tan suave. Un sutil aliento hacía cosquillas en sus pestañas, un ronquido increíblemente leve proveniente de labios ligeramente entreabiertos. El sol besó su piel en su temprana salida matutina, calentándole a él y a la cama debajo, al igual que al cuerpo a su lado. Brazos envueltos protectoramente a su alrededor, seguros y cariñosos. Kurt tenía tantas ganas de observar cómo se veía Blaine ahora mismo, de verle sin ira, dolor o miedo, de verle completamente en paz, acunado por el sueño y su abrazo correspondido. Dios, cómo deseaba verlo.

Pasó los dedos por sus espesos rizos, sintiéndolos deslizarse y desenredarse en la yemas de sus dedos, tocándole delicadamente para no despertarle. Le daría todo a este hermoso, hermoso chico chico frente a él, sabiendo que valdría la pena totalmente. Cada segundo.

Recordó la noche anterior, debajo de todo el caos y el ritmo frenético en el que su corazón había retumbado, las cicatrices que cubrían la piel de Blaine ahora estaban grabadas en su mente. Casi todas ellas puestas allí por su padre, creando un paisaje de dolor tan vivo. Ahora su pecho se oprimía hasta de pensar en ello. Blaine suspiró en su sueño, arrimándose a él, poniendo los labios directamente junto a su cuello. Kurt jadeó un poco, tratando de ignorar el modo en el que se le erizó la piel por el contacto cercano. Le puso una mano en la mejilla, tocando sus rasgos cuidadosamente, haciendo una fotografía en su mente de cómo podía verse esto posiblemente. Sabía que nunca se acercaría a capturar la belleza de Blaine, pero ciertamente valía la pena intentarlo.

—Mm —murmuró Blaine de repente, haciéndole sobresaltarse. Volvió a dar un salto cuando labios tocaron su cuello, temblando ligeramente—. Buenos días.

—Hola —susurró, sonriéndole. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te ves hermoso —dijo, su sonrisa ampliándose cuando la sangre se precipitó a las mejillas de Kurt—. Me encanta cuando haces eso.

—Pues estoy tratando de acabar con el hábito —musitó. Blaine volvió a besarle el cuello.

—No lo hagas. Es fenomenal —dijo felizmente, demasiado dichoso y perdido en los ojos de Kurt—. Entonces, anoche… ¿estuvo bien, cierto? Digo, tú…—Kurt le besó, interrumpiéndole en medio de la oración.

—No me arrepiento. —Le guiñó un ojo. Blaine sonrió en respuesta.

—¡Bien! Genial, eso es genial. Realmente genial. Me alegro —dijo tartamudeando, tropezando con las palabras, haciendo que Kurt sofocara unas risitas. Se aclaró la garganta—. Eso es increíble.

—No estuviste tan mal —bromeó, perdido en su propia aura enamorada—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las once —suspiró Blaine, presionando su frente contra la de Kurt. Kurt jadeó, bajándose de la cama atropelladamente y buscando su ropa interior con desesperación. Blaine dio un salto, sorprendido por su partida repentina.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mis padres estarán en casa en cualquier momento! —exclamó, sin dejar de buscar frenéticamente.

—¡Mierda! —Blaine tomó sus calzoncillos y sus jeans, poniéndoselos tan rápido como pudo, agarrando su camisa en el proceso. Miró hacia Kurt, soltando unas risitas por lo bajo—. A la izquierda… izquierda… arriba… justo allí.

—Gracias —resopló, sonrojándose y jalando la ropa interior hacia sus caderas. Blaine saltó alrededor de la cama, el sonido del garaje filtrándose por la casa de lo contrario silenciosa, agarrando la delgada cintura de Kurt en sus manos, acercándole—. ¡Blaine!

—Sólo uno —susurró, besándole intensamente, suspirando por lo bajo.

—Bien —dijo Kurt en un suspiro, sin aliento— ¡Ve, ve, ve, ve!

Blaine salió corriendo con una sonrisa y se subió a su propia cama, tratando de normalizar su respiración en caso de que Burt o Carole fueran a ver si estaba bien. Apretó su almohada, suspirando de una forma atolondrada que normalmente jamás se permitiría.

_Nunca pensé que me sentiría así por alguien_, pensó dichosamente, cerrando los ojos. _Se ha apoderado de mi mente por completo. Él… es tan perfecto. _

Kurt encontró una camisa en su cómoda y se subió a la cama mientras Burt y Carole hacían ruidos por la cocina, cayendo contra la almohada e intentando no sonreír tan ampliamente como quería. Ese chico… Dios, era tan apuesto, atento y magnífico.

_Lo amo tanto. Es perfecto. _

Ambos amantes se quedaron dormidos con sonrisas tontas en sus rostros, felices. Muy, muy felices.

* * *

Kurt andaba dando botes por la cocina, pasándole un par de huevos mientras batía crema, tarareando suavemente la canción semanal del grupo, practicando armonías.

—Desafinado —comentó Blaine. Kurt rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —gruñó.

—¿Están seguros de que no quieren ninguna ayuda? —dijo Carole, asomando la cabeza en la cocina.

—Has hecho la cena todas las noches esta semana, no te preocupes —aseguró Blaine, lanzándole una sonrisa poco frecuente.

—Si tú lo dices —suspiró ella, volviendo a la sala de estar.

Continuaron cantando, bromeando, alargando las manos cerca uno del otro sólo como una excusa para tocar. Blaine dio besitos en el cuello de Kurt un par de veces sólo para verle sonrojarse, mirándole con admiración constantemente. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura, besándole detrás de la oreja antes de susurrar—: Te amo. —Kurt sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo también te amo. —Le abrazó por un momento, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente contra su cuello. Disfrutaba de estos pocos momentos, estando cerca del ángel que le había rescatado de su infierno personal. Merecía mucho más de lo que él podía ofrecerle. Demonios, merecía un príncipe que le llevara lejos y le cuidara por el resto de su vida.

Estaba tratando de ser eso para él, tratando de ser perfecto porque, maldita sea, puede que Kurt no lo hubiera pedido, pero alguien tan maravilloso como él sólo merecía lo mejor. —Comienzo en el taller de tu papá el lunes —dijo felizmente, retrocediendo. Kurt sonrió ampliamente, tirando su puñado de vegetales en la olla.

—No me contaste de eso —dijo, volteándose hacía él. Blaine sonrió, besándole.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa —admitió. Kurt le sonrió en respuesta, un hoyuelo asomándose en su mejilla.

—Me alegra —dijo. Se quedó en silencio por un momento—. ¿Blaine?

—¿Sí?

—Estás… feliz, ¿cierto? —dijo Kurt en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. —Blaine volvió a coger su cintura, abrazándole—. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Estoy aquí contigo. Puedo cantar, puedo besarte, puedo ir a clases contigo, ver a mis amigos y no me dan una paliza diariamente. Estoy lo más feliz que he estado en toda mi vida. —Kurt suspiró, sonriendo y rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué he hecho? —bromeó—. Te volví un blando. —Blaine soltó una risita.

—Es sólo que tú eres demasiada buena influencia —dijo, besándole de nuevo.

El timbre sonó, provocando un suspiro de Kurt. —¡Yo voy! —gritó, alejándose de él. Blaine se desanimó, volviendo a poner la mesa.

Kurt rodeó la esquina, alargando la mano hacia el pomo y abriendo la puerta con cautela. —¿Quién es?

—Um, ¿estoy buscando a Blaine Anderson? Me dijeron que estaba quedándose aquí —dijo una voz desconocida, increíblemente intranquila.

—Blaine —llamó sobre su hombro, sin dejar de agarrar el pomo con demasiada fuerza—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, receloso.

—Soy…

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? —dijo Blaine, parándose a su lado, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo trasero—. ¿Quién es…? —Sus ojos se encontraron con los del extraño y se tensó, palideciendo.

—Blaine, ¿quién es?

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo el extraño, alivio y una sonrisa en su voz—. Blaine.

Blaine le miró fijamente, tragando saliva con fuerza. —Cooper.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Discúlpenme la tardanza. Ahora ya tengo internet y bueno… aquí ando actualizando. Trataré de terminar de traducir los capítulos de Human y Go Your Own Way lo más rápido que me sea posible. Lovesong y Steal My Heart Away los subiré en unas horas.

Por cierto, acabo de subir dos drabbles CrissColfer en Cabernet Sauvignon.

(Elbereth3, ¡me encanta tu gusto musical! Hay algunas canciones que no conozco, pero las buscaré. Y no, no hiciste que me arrepintiera de preguntar, al contrario).

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	19. Blinded with Rage

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**19: Blinded with Rage**

* * *

—¿Cooper? —repitió Kurt, confundido.

—Kurt, um, este-este es…—Respiró, aún con los ojos muy abiertos—. Este es mi hermano Cooper.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano —dijo.

—Es un gusto conocerte. —El Anderson mayor sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano.

—Igualmente —concordó Kurt, asintiendo. Cooper frunció el ceño, bajando su brazo.

—No puede verte, Coop —espetó Blaine, ya enojado—. Es ciego.

—Oh —se percató, mirando los ojos de Kurt más de cerca—. Lo siento tanto, no sabía.

—Está bien —aseguró Kurt, sonriendo, sin saber cómo comportarse con este hombre—. Sucede todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Cooper? —exigió Blaine, obstinado, agarrando la mano de Kurt como una cuerda de salvamento.

—Escuché que papá estaba en la cárcel y esperando un juicio. Así que vine aquí —dijo Cooper en voz baja.

—¿Quién te llamó? —espetó.

Cooper hizo una pausa, como si estuviera sopesando el peso de las consecuencias de lo que diría. —Mamá. —Vio la ira en los ojos de Blaine intensificarse, rabia destellando tras sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Y ella te dijo _por qué _papá estaba en la cárcel? —gruñó, puños apretados.

—Sí —dijo suavemente, pareciendo exhausto—. Sí, lo hizo. Pero quería escucharlo de ti. Quiero escuchar tu posición al respecto. —Le miró, desesperación en sus ojos, suplicando.

—¿Mi posición? Dices que realmente quieres escuchar _mi _versión de las cosas por una vez.

—Blaine…

—Creo que yo debería entrar —susurró Kurt, palmeando el hombro de Blaine—. ¿Me necesitas aquí afuera?

—No, no, está bien —aseguró, aferrándose a él un poco más de lo necesario antes de aceptar su partida.

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio por lo que se sintió como años, pero que podían haber sido sólo cinco minutos. Ninguno hizo contacto visual con el otro, Blaine perdido en una neblina de rabia mientras Cooper estaba parado incómodamente, mordiéndose el labio. Pareciendo como si quisiera que la tierra se abriera y le tragara entero.

—¿Qué te dijo? —dijo Blaine en gruñido finalmente, succionando el piercing en su lengua.

—Que las cosas entre tú y papá se pusieron bastante mal y tu novio llamó a la policía. —Blaine se mofó, riendo con arrepentimiento.

—Esa jodida perra —gruñó—. Esa jodida perra estúpida. ¿Cómo demonios tiene la cara para decir eso?

—Entonces dime qué pasó —pidió Cooper—. Quiero entender qué es lo que pasa en nuestra familia, Blaine. Sé que ella sólo estaba mintiendo y quiero que tú me expliques esto.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que no me creas otra vez, me llames criminal y le digas al juez que debería estar encerrado? —replicó, veneno en su tono. Cooper retrocedió como golpeado.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme por eso? —dijo tristemente—. Sabes que quería lo mejor para ti.

—¡SI TÚ QUERÍAS LO MEJOR PARA MÍ ME HABRÍAS LLEVADO CONTIGO CUANDO TE PEDÍ QUE LO HICIERAS! —bramó—. Eras mi única forma de salir, Cooper. La única forma de mantenerme seguro antes de que Kurt viniera, y me abandonaste.

—Te dije…

—Simplemente no querías cargar conmigo —dijo, negando—. No me des la misma mierda que me diste entonces. Golpearé tu jodida cara si lo intentas. —Cooper sólo le miró fijamente.

—Blaine, por favor, dime, ¿qué ha pasado? Por qué pelearon tú y papá….

—¡NO FUE UNA PELEA! —Gritando de nuevo. Caminó airadamente hacia él, enfrentándole, siseando al hablar—. Ser golpeado hasta dejarme sin sentido mientras estaba encadenado a mi cama no es una pelea. Envolver una cadena alrededor del cuello de tu hijo como un collar de un perro y arrastrarlo al baño para quemarlo con un rizador no es una pelea. Meter su cabeza bajo el agua una y otra vez tampoco lo es. ¿Qué tal llorar para que tu madre se aleje de su vaso de whisky y te ayude mientras una bota te patea en las costillas con tanta fuerza que éstas se rompen? ¿Suplicar por la mujer que se supone que debe protegerte mientras vomitas sangre en el suelo? El hombre al que llamamos padre me ató y me cortó. Joder, amenazó con castrarme, Cooper. Y ha estado haciendo mierda como esta desde que te fuiste. Desde que salí del clóset. Ha estado golpeándome todo este tiempo y mi hermano mayor, el que me dijo que le podía contar _todo, _que _siempre_ podía acudir a él si necesitaba ayuda, me ignoró. Me apartaste como a un jodido leproso y te pusiste del lado de mami y papi porque yo sólo estaba tratando de llamar la atención. —Se alzó la camisa, revelando las cicatrices frescas cubriendo su cuerpo—. ¿AHORA ME CREES? ¿AHORA LO CAPTAS, _COOP_?

Su voz resonó a sus alrededores, desvaneciéndose.

Cooper miró a su hermano menor, enojado y destrozado frente a él. Su pecho dolía ante la vista. —Oh, Dios mío, Blaine…—alargó una mano hacia él, sólo para ser alejado de golpe.

—No —dijo bruscamente—. Ya no te necesito. Si no ibas a estar para mí en ese entonces, ¿por qué diablos te dejaría ahora?

—Blaine, sólo déjame…

—Vete —dijo, dándole la espalda—. Sólo vete, Cooper. Me excluiste de tu vida hace mucho tiempo. Es hora de que yo haga lo mismo, ¿no lo crees?

Cooper le miró con impotencia, lágrimas llenando sus ojos. —Blaine, lo siento tanto. Yo… Yo no sabía.

—No te molestaste en escuchar cuando necesitaba que lo hicieras —espetó—. Ahora vete antes de que haga que el Sr. Hummel te obligue.

Cooper inclinó la cabeza antes de sacudirla, volteándose lentamente y caminando de regreso a su auto.

Blaine ni siquiera se inmutó cuando escuchó sus sollozos resonar por el jardín.

* * *

—Ni siquiera lo dejaste hablar —dijo Kurt en tono suplicante.

—No quería escuchar sus excusas —dijo estoicamente—. Tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme. Como las Seccionales, y la escuela, y tú. No se encargó de mí cuando necesitaba que lo hiciera, así que yo no lo haré.

—Blaine, es tu hermano.

—Nunca actuó como tal.

Kurt puso una mano suave en su hombro, frotándole la espalda para tratar de calmarle. Blaine le miró, ternura avanzando sigilosamente a su rostro. —Cuéntame sobre él —dijo suavemente—. ¿Por qué odias tanto a tu hermano?

—Traté de decirle lo que mi papá me hacía, lo intenté un par de veces. Nunca funcionó. Siempre pensaba que yo estaba inventándolo para causarles más problemas a mis padres.

—¿No le mostraste las contusiones? —preguntó gentilmente.

—Pensó que eran de peleas en la escuela. Me dijo que dejara de tratar de llamar la atención porque estaba celoso de él o algo. Me alegra que esté en comerciales y todo eso. Me alegra que esté haciendo lo que quiere. Eso es todo sobre lo que hablaban mamá y papá cuando él estaba cerca. Siempre pidiéndome que fuera más como Cooper. "Cooper no es un marica. Lo criamos bien". "¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, fenómeno?". "¿Por qué no puedes ser como Cooper?". "Comportarte bien, como Cooper". "Tuvimos un hijo normal y a esta cosa". —Sacudió la cabeza, con la mirada en su regazo—. No era lo suficientemente bueno para ellos, y estoy bastante seguro de que no era lo suficientemente bueno para Cooper. Nunca me prestó atención o a lo que yo quería. Sólo me mangoneaba cuando era pequeño y me sacó de su vida cuando tuve la edad suficiente para conducir. Les decía a sus amigos que yo era un criminal sin ninguna razón. Supongo que lo era. —Se encogió de hombros.

»Apenas me admitía fuera de casa. Él estaba en la universidad cuando yo estaba en octavo grado, cuando salí del clóset. Mamá y papá trataron de ocultárselo. Una Navidad no pude soportarlo más y lo solté en la mesa. Mamá lloró, papá maldijo y Cooper sólo se quedó mirándome. Volví a arruinar la Navidad ese año. Nunca me defendió, nunca pensó que yo decía la verdad y ellos estaban mintiendo. No, Blaine era la mala semilla con demasiados problemas para funcionar. No quería lidiar conmigo. ¿Entonces se aparece en tu porche mirándome otra vez como si yo fuera el villano? Al diablo. Que se joda. No necesito a mamá, no necesito a papá y estoy segurísimo de que no lo necesito a él. No necesito a nadie.

Puso su mano sobre la de Kurt, apretando suavemente. —A nadie más que a ti.

Kurt sonrió, besándole y enviando una emoción a su corazón que sólo sucedía con sus labios. Blaine sonrió, apoyando sus frentes juntas.

—Sé que no quieres hablar con él —susurró Kurt—. Sé que de verdad no quieres, pero sólo tienes un hermano, Blaine. Tal vez esta vez será diferente. Nunca sabes, tal vez está listo para escuchar.

Blaine asintió con rigidez. —Hablaré con él. Tal vez.

Kurt le volvió a besar, con más intensidad, abriéndole la boca con la suya para meter su lengua. —¿Quieres hablar sobre algo más?

Blaine sonrió sardónicamente, lujuria elevándose a sus ojos. —¿Como qué?

—Bueno…—Kurt le besó sobre la oreja, dejando que su voz cayera a un susurro sombrío—. Otra vez tenemos la casa para nosotros solos esta noche…—Su mano se deslizó entre sus piernas, frotando círculos incitadores en el cierre de sus jeans. Blaine gimió en su garganta, sus suaves labios chupando su cuello—. Creo que es una oportunidad que deberíamos aprovechar.

Blaine soltó una risita siniestra, mirándole fijamente. —He creado a un monstruo.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Disculpen de nuevo por la tardanza, pero tuve una semana de locos con la planificación de la presentación de mi proyecto de año y la prueba de admisión a la uni (que espero haber pasado, porque no quiero terminar viviendo en una caja de cartón :c).

Como siempre, espero ponerme al día entre hoy y el miércoles, y disculpen por no haber traducido el capítulo de Go Your Own Way antes, pero los capítulos se me hacen algo pesados por alguna razón a pesar de que son cortos…

Sin embargo, ya el dos está subido :)

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	20. What A Feeling

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**20: What A Feeling**

* * *

Se inclinó hacia sus labios. Kurt mordió, lamió y chupó, atrevimiento del que no sabía que era capaz tomando el poder lentamente. Se quitó el chaleco y la corbata, subiendo sus dedos sobre la camisa de Blaine para provocarle antes de bajarlos arañando, haciendo que el chico malo se entusiasmara y estremeciera. —¿Me quieres, Blaine? —preguntó con voz ronca, sus labios a un respiro de distancia.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo hago, mírate —gimió, capturando la boca de Kurt en un beso acalorado, volviendo a enredar sus lenguas. Arrastró las manos por su espalda, apretando su trasero al llegar allí. Le jaló a su regazo, jadeando cuando Kurt comenzó a oprimir su ingle en un movimiento circular—. ¡Mierda! —dijo ahogadamente.

Blaine retiró el resto de capas que separaban sus manos de la piel de Kurt, gimiendo ávidamente al verla. Enterró la cara en su esternón, pasando la lengua de allí hasta sus labios de nuevo, saboreándole como un gato tomando nata. Kurt gritó, volviendo a temblar, su boca ensanchándose en una amplia sonrisa.

—Más —exigió. Blaine, obedeciendo, regresó a su pecho, moviendo los labios sobre su clavícula, acariciándole los costados con sus dedos finos, lengua hábil finalmente encontrando su tetilla—. Mnn, eso está bien, está bien, buen chico. ¡Uhn! —Volvió a girar su cadera. Blaine gruñó en respuesta, abusando la otra. Kurt jadeó, enterrando los dedos en su cabello—. Mierda, Blaine.

—Deberías ver qué más puedo hacer con mi boca —ofreció, aliento caliente en su cuello. Kurt tragó saliva con dificultad, su respiración temblando un poco.

—Sí —asintió—. Muéstrame, por favor. —Besó y chupó bajando por su abdomen, deteniéndose, vacilando.

—Espera, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto en la sala de estar? —preguntó, una vez más sin querer incomodarle. Sin embargo, Kurt sonrió, volviendo a tirar de su cabello.

—Sí —susurró—. Joder, sí quiero.

Blaine le acarició los muslos a través de los pantalones, uno de los pocos pares que no se pegaba a su cuerpo pero que aun así se ceñía a los lugares adecuados. Los desabotonó, observando el rostro de Kurt en busca de alguna señal de malestar. No habían hecho esto antes, y con Kurt siendo tan sensible tenía que ser prudente.

—No soy una muñeca de porcelana, Blaine —le recordó—. Si necesito que pares, te lo diré, hasta entonces _apresúrate_. —Blaine volvió a gruñir. Abrió el cierre precipitadamente, besando su bajo vientre mientras quitaba los pantalones de sus piernas de un tirón, tirándolos detrás de él. Le masajeó sobre su ropa interior, viendo esos labios rosados abrirse, respirando con brusquedad, ojos revoloteando—. _Ahora _—exigió.

El chico moreno llevó con cautela la boca a su miembro, lamiendo la punta suavemente. Kurt gimió en alto, sacudiéndose violentamente, quedándose sin aire. —¿Estás bien?

—Ha-hazlo de nuevo, por favor —gimió, desesperado. Le lamió de nuevo, tomándole en su boca y yendo más profundo, ahuecando sus mejillas. Kurt gimoteó, puntos blancos apareciendo en la oscuridad ante las sensaciones. Se estremeció, su respiración saliendo en jadeos bruscos, al borde de hiperventilar, ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró.

—No te detengas, por favor, por el amor de Dios, no te detengas —suplicó, volviendo a enredar los dedos en sus rizos. Blaine hizo un sonido de aprobación, serpenteando la punta de su lengua sobre el astil, pasando su boca por la parte inferior antes de volver a tomar a Kurt en ella, tanto como podía, chupando y gimiendo por su _sabor. _

Los dedos de Kurt estaban apretados en su cabello con demasiada fuerza, lo sabía. También sabía que más de esto podría conducirle a un ataque cardíaco. Sentía cada movimiento de la lengua de Blaine, oía cada vez que le engullía, los zumbidos enviando vibraciones que se enroscaban en su estómago, blanco ardiente y _quemando. _Su piercing actualmente estaba masajeando justo debajo de su cabeza, sus manos tocándole las piernas y muslos con gentileza. —Blaine, Blaine, oh… Oh, Dios… Por favor, esto se siente…—Blaine aceleró su velocidad, chupando con más fuerza, más intensidad, su nariz tocando la piel de Kurt.

—¡Oh! —Kurt embistió por reflejo, haciendo una mueca cuando Blaine tuvo algo de arcadas—. Disculpa, disculpa, es que, ohn, por favor…—Blaine besó su cadera aceptando su disculpa, jalando sus calzoncillos más debajo de sus muslos antes de enterrar los labios y su lengua en la piel recién descubierta, situando suaves lamidas y besos sobre todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, la presión en sus propios pantalones haciéndose dolorosa. Kurt gimoteó, embistiendo y gritó su nombre una y otra vez, agarrando su camisa con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos dolían—. Por favor, sí, oh, por favor, sí. Oh, Dios… Hnn…

Pasó la punta de su piercing sobre la parte inferior del miembro antes de volver a cerrar su boca sobre este, chupando con fuerza y ahuecando sus mejillas otra vez. Kurt se sacudió en su boca, gimoteando, respiración saliendo en bruscos sollozos. Sus muslos apretaron los costados de Blaine, perdiendo el control. Cayó contra los cojines, cabeza tirada hacia atrás. Su cabello caía flojo sobre su cabeza, empapado en sudor, temblando.

Blaine le miró, viendo lo sonrojado y dócil que se había vuelto, desesperado. Su lengua se aventuró a sus labios, el nombre de Blaine en su respiración. Blaine gimió, ojos revoloteando y volviendo a centrarse en el glorioso sabor de Kurt. —Mmn…

—Blaine, oh, Blaine, voy a…—gimió Kurt, sus caderas embistiendo débilmente. Blaine chupó más fuerte, dedos envolviéndose alrededor de la base y bombeando rápidamente en un ritmo alterno—. ¡Oh! Blaine, ¡voy a…! Voy a c-correrme, ¡por favor! —Se puso una mano sobre la boca, sofocando su grito al liberarse en la garganta de Blaine.

El criminal tragó lascivamente, tarareando por el sabor, besando la suave piel de sus caderas mientras volvía a subir sus calzoncillos, apresurándose a ponerlos en su lugar antes de darle un besito en los labios. Kurt forcejeó por aire, una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, profundizando el beso, saboreándose a sí mismo. —Eso fue increíble —susurró—. Eso… tú, oh, señor. —Le sonrió, tocándole la mejilla. Sentía un sonrojo allí, sentía necesidad y deseo que aún no habían sido atendidos. Se mordió el labio, tragando saliva—. ¿Blaine?

—¿Sí? —habló roncamente, removiéndose en su lugar, tratando de alejar su excitación.

—Puedo… ¿puedo intentarlo por ti? —Lo dijo en voz tan baja que Blaine apenas le escuchó. Su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente, mirando a aquellos ojos azules que nunca le verían. Para ver esos suaves labios gruesos en él, chupando e instándole a liberarse. Tan inocente y hermoso.

—No… No tienes que intentarlo si no quieres —aseguró, su boca seca.

Kurt sonrió con satisfacción, besándole el cuello, poniendo una mano estratégica en su regazo. —Créeme, bebé. Quiero hacerlo. —Se bajó del sofá y se puso de rodillas, manos temblando mientras deshacía el cinturón de Blaine, quitándole primero los pantalones, tocando el elástico de su ropa interior. Sus dedos temblaban al tocarle y a la piel alrededor, sintiendo el contorno de su bulto bajo la tela. Blaine se quedó sin aliento, observando el rostro de Kurt mientras las manos de éste trazaban su cuerpo, memorizando texturas y las irregularidades en la respiración de Blaine mientras le tocaba.

—Me-me dirás si hago algo mal, ¿cierto? —susurró. Le besó, pasando los dedos por ese espeso cabello suyo.

—Estarás bien, bebé —prometió, volviendo a besarle. Kurt asintió, pretendiendo que la adrenalina que estaba latiendo por su cuerpo era confianza, encontrando el valor para bajar su ropa interior. El calor a sólo pulgadas de su nariz era abrumador, la necesidad y el deseo por tal cosa apoderándose de él, dilatando sus pupilas no usadas. Pasó sus labios por la piel, tomando el miembro en su mano, disfrutando la sensación, tan caliente y duro en su mano, como seda extendida sobre una barra de acero.

Blaine se tensó, sin aliento, cuando esos gruesos labios le tomaron en su boca, lengua abrasadora, tentativa y vacilante. Siseó por lo bajo.

—Sin dientes, sin dientes —susurró.

—¡Lo siento! —soltó Kurt, enrojeciendo, volviendo a su labor. Lo trazó con su lengua, sintiendo todo el cuerpo de Blaine tensarse, saboreándole y el sudor comenzando a cubrir su piel lentamente.

—Kurt —gimió, pasando los dedos por su cabello, temblando. Kurt le tomó más profundo, probando sus propios límites, queriendo que su sabor le cubriera la boca.

Se quedó sin aliento, mordiéndose los nudillos para reprimir los ruidos, forzando a sus caderas a estar inmóviles por pura voluntad. No quería asustarle, descolocarle o hacerle daño de ninguna manera, pero, Dios, su boca era tan dulce. Era inexperta, vacilante y un poco demasiado entusiasta. Pero también tenía cuidado de no repetir el mismo error de antes, gentil y curioso, decidido a hacer que Blaine se sintiera tan bien como lo había hecho él. Eso, y el saber que esa era la primera vez que Kurt había hecho esto hacía que los leves jadeos saltaran de su garganta, gemidos desenfrenados y suplicantes.

—Mm, Kurt —dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello—. Tan bien, hn, eso se siente…—Su voz se desvaneció, ojos rodando en su cabeza cuando Kurt incitó la punta de su excitación con la punta de su lengua, manos bombeando desde la base muy despacio, como había aprendido de él minutos antes. Sus labios estaban hinchados, exuberantes y tan rojos, él enrojecido hasta las orejas, tarareando suavemente por el sabor.

—Sabes bien —susurró, separándose de él brevemente para hablar antes de volverle a tomar, chupando fuerte y profundo. Le agarró la cadera con su mano libre, bombeando más rápido, balanceando su cabeza. Nuevos sonidos salieron de la boca de Blaine, sorprendido por el súbito entusiasmo, estremeciéndose.

—¡Oh, Kurt! —Hizo una mueca, tensándose de la cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies, temblando—. Más, más, bebé, no te detengas.

Obedeció, tomándole tanto como podía, lamiendo una vena desde la parte inferior de la base hasta la punta, situando un par de lamidas maulladoras en la hendedura antes de volverle a devorar.

—Córrete, Blaine —susurró, palma extendida sobre su pecho, sintiendo los golpes secos de su corazón contra sus costillas—. Córrete para mí para que así pueda saber cómo sabes.

Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, inmovilizándola, dedos apretándose en el cuero cabelludo de Kurt mientras se liberaba, permitiendo que sus caderas se sacudieran unas pocas veces antes de volver a quedarse inmóvil.

Kurt tragó con una gracia que no sabía que tenía, apenas saboreando nada por la rapidez, satisfecho consigo mismo mientras continuaba haciéndose cargo de Blaine durante ello.

Le ayudó a volver a subirse los calzoncillos, besándole una vez que lo hizo. —¿Qué tan mal fue? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca. Blaine negó con la cabeza, volviéndole a besar.

—Con práctica harás que me desmaye. —Sonrió ampliamente. Kurt se encogió de hombros.

—Aprendo rápido, lo siento —bromeó. Blaine sonrió, agarrando su cintura y acariciándole la nariz con la suya.

—No lo sientas. Es estupendo.

Kurt le jaló a sus brazos, dejando que la cabeza de Blaine descansara contra su pecho, cardando sus rizos. —Gracias —susurró, besándole en la cabeza—, por ser tan gentil conmigo. —Blaine esbozó esa sonrisa dichosa y llena de hoyuelos que alejaba la dureza de su rostro y despertaba la inocencia que seguía en su interior, una sonrisa que sólo daba cuando él y Kurt estaban solos.

—Gracias por ser tan perfecto —dijo, besando su cuello. Kurt le puso encima de él mientras se acostaba, sacando la sábana del espaldar del sofá y colocándola sobre ellos. Blaine enterró la cara en su pecho, acariciando, permitiéndose mantener sus defensas bajas, seguro en los brazos de Kurt.

—Entonces, ¿hablarás con él? —susurró Kurt. Blaine suspiró, cerrando los ojos—. Lo sé, lo sé, pero… sólo déjale hablar. Vino hasta aquí para verte.

—De acuerdo —suspiró, demasiado cansado para discutir—. Está bien. Hablaré con él.

—¿Promesa?

—Promesa.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Go Your Own Way actualizado, Human también, procuraré apresurarme con Steal My Heart Away, del cual sólo faltan dos capítulos.

Pronto subiré otro fic (más o menos de una partes, soy mala recordando ello) cuya primera parte llevo semanas traduciendo de párrafo en párrafo, pero la señora flojera dijo que se tomaría unas horas libres y puede que esté listo esta semana.

Y quiero compartir con ustedes que… ¡pasé la prueba de admisión! Con 66,25% de 100%... Tenía 27 respuestas malas de 80 :/, pero la emoción cuando vi mi nombre en la lista fue enorme, sobre todo porque fue la única universidad a la que me apunté. Lo malo es que en septiembre comienza la tortura. Tendré que adelantar un montón para no estar muy cargada entonces, ¿no :p? Avalancha de traducciones.

En fin…

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	21. Flash

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**21: Flash**

* * *

—No, no es aceptable. ¡NO! Mamá, podrías haberme dicho… Me _mentiste _sobre lo que le había hecho a Blaine. Ambos me contaron sobre lo fatal que era, lo alborotador y descontrolado, cuando dejabas que papá lo GOLPEARA. ES TU HIJO, ¡ÉL…! No, no, detente. —Cooper cerró los ojos, temblando con rabia—. Él me odia por lo que me dijeron, porque confié en ustedes y no escuché a mi propio hermanito. Me detesta, y está en todo su derecho. Espero que estés feliz, y espero que te des cuenta de que ya no tienes hijos por eso. No, no, no quiero hablar con él. No…

—_No sé qué mentiras te ha dicho ese pequeño rufián…_

—¡CÁLLATE! —bramó en el auricular—. Lo lastimaste, torturaste a tu propio hijo. Cómo te _atreves _a tratar de negármelo. Espero que te pudras allí. Espero que te pongan allí por tanto que para el tiempo en el que salgas estés demasiado débil para intentar ponerle una mano encima. ¡Pero sobre todo espero que conozcas a alguien que te haga todo lo que tú le hiciste a tu hijo CADA MALDITO DÍA! —Colgó el teléfono antes de lanzarlo al otro lado del lugar, viendo la pantalla partirse y volverse añicos contra la puerta al hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta, dedos tirando de su cabello, lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos, rabia evitando que viera bien.

—Es bueno que el nuevo iPhone salga la próxima semana.

Se volteó, sus ojos muy abiertos ante la voz, incapaz de detener su sonrisa y su shock combinados. —Blaine.

—Ey, Coop —dijo en voz sosegada, tratando de permanecer indiferente—. Quién, um, ¿quién era ese?

—Papá —suspiró, con aspecto ojeroso y luciendo mayor de lo que realmente era—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Vienes a patearme el trasero? Te lo permitiré. —Soltó una risita.

—No, no vine a golpearte —afirmó, plegando sus labios—. Yo, um… sólo quería hablar contigo. Bueno, dejarte hablar. En realidad no te dejé hablar antes, así que… si-si quieres hacerlo…

—Tenías razón —dijo, asintiendo dolorosamente—. Nunca, _nunca _te di el beneficio de la duda, nunca escuché lo que decías. Siempre les creí porque… porque no sé lo que era peor: pensar que mi hermanito era un criminal o saber que mis padres estaban mintiéndome y maltratándote. Yo…—Se aclaró la garganta, parpadeando un par de veces—. Lo siento _tanto, _Blaine. No saliste del clóset para conseguir atención o-o tratar de hacer miserables las vidas de mamá y papá, tú sólo…—Desvió la mirada brevemente, ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Eres mi hermanito, para el que no estuve. No estuve allí para ti y no merezco ninguna clase de perdón de tu parte, pero… estoy diciéndote esto para que sepas lo mucho que lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Dios, estoy divagando. —Soltó una risita, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Blaine, si me dejas trataré de compensártelo. He visto los monstruos que son y… y _joder,_ ¡te dejé _solo _con ellos! Dejé que papá te lastimara y que mamá te ignorara. Dejé que esto pasara. Podría haber hecho algo cuando me lo pediste. Podría haber… lo siento tanto. —Volvió a tragar saliva—. Quiero protegerte. Quiero ser tu hermano y cuidarte porque… porque, maldita sea, debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. No espero que me dejes. No espero que me perdones, pero por favor, golpéame o algo. No puedo soportar esto si no lo haces. No he estado allí, no he hecho nada bien. —Le sonrió a través de las lágrimas que se hacían más y más difíciles de contener—. Pero e-estoy tan _orgulloso _de ti.

Blaine le miró fijamente, lágrimas en sus propios ojos. —¿Qu-qué?

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —repitió, sonriendo y apretando sus hombros—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Blaine.

Blaine apartó la mirada, su labio inferior temblando. Negó con la cabeza. —No hay nada de lo que estar orgulloso, Coop —dijo bruscamente. El Anderson mayor finalmente dejó que una lágrima cayera, jalándole para abrazarle.

—Sí, lo hay —susurró, agarrando su nuca—. Hay tanto de lo que estar orgulloso, Blaine. —Blaine esperó un momento antes de devolver el abrazo, apretando con fuerza.

—Cooper…

—Te tengo, te tengo. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, shh…—Le abrazó por algún tiempo, ojos cerrados, la culpa desbordándose por completo—. Estoy aquí ahora y no iré a ningún lado esta vez. —Lágrimas rezumaban de sus ojos y en la camisa de su hermano, aferrándose a él, a casa, al ápice de familia que le quedaba.

—Sólo, sólo no me vuelvas a dejar —susurró, apenas atreviéndose a hablar.

—Oye —susurró Cooper—. No lo haré. Lo prometo, no lo haré. —Esperó un momento antes de hablar otra vez—. Quiero consultar algo contigo, y… y puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites, pero… al menos piénsalo.

* * *

Kurt _odiaba las asambleas. _Eran ruidosas, la banda y las personas eran ensordecedoras. Sí, los deportes invernales eran fenomenales y obviamente necesitaban un show de animadoras para tal ocasión, pero, ¿tenían que sacarles en medio de una clase que no tenía con Blaine?

—¡Blaine! —trató de gritar sobre la multitud, escuchando con atención en busca de una voz familiar—. ¡Blaine!

—¿Qué pasa, Hummel? —siseó una voz junto a su oído. Se le heló la sangre—. ¿No puedes encontrar a tu follamigo?

—D-déjame en paz —exigió. La voz rió bajo en su garganta.

—Ves, normalmente tus fenomenitos de Glee o tu hermano estarían aquí para detenerme. Qué lástima que no puedan verte a través de las Cheerios y, bueno… tú no puedes verlos, ¿verdad?

—Karofsky, déjame _en paz_ —dijo, entrando en pánico. Sintió algo clavarse en su costado… una navaja.

_Oh, Dios…_

—Ven conmigo sin formar un alboroto y no usaré esto —advirtió. Le sacó del gimnasio y caminaron hacia los vestuarios, todos demasiado entretenidos con el show como para prestarles atención. Podía sentir el mango de la navaja en clavándose dolorosamente en su cadera, la hoja intencionada hacia su abdomen, todo oculto por su abrigo.

Jadeó al ser empujado en los vestuarios, recuperando su equilibrio antes de caer. El chico más grande le agarró del cuello, empujándole contra la pared de una ducha, brazo reteniendo su pecho para mantenerle inmóvil.

Kurt gimoteó cuando el cuchillo se presionó contra su cuello, conteniendo las lágrimas, esforzando sus oídos en busca de otro signo de vida alrededor.

—Por favor —chilló—. N-no hagas esto, David. No me hagas daño, por favor.

—Shh —su cara estaba demasiado cerca, cuerpo presionándose contra él—. Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que haré todavía. —Un bajo sollozo saltó de los labios de Kurt, haciéndole temblar.

—B-Blaine va a….

—Le dices a _alguien _sobre esto y tomaré esa bonita cara tuya y me aseguraré de dejarla irreconocible. Blaine no se _acercaría _a ti —gruñó—. Le dices una palabra de esto a alguien y _te mataré_. ¿Entiendes? —siseó, tan cerca de él.

—Por favor —tragó saliva, lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Gruñó cuando labios se forzaron sobre los suyos, una fuerte mano en su mandíbula abriendo su boca, asaltándole con su lengua, dientes en sus labios, cortando su piel y lastimándole. Kurt gimoteó, luchando por alejarse de él, sólo para ser besado y retenido con más fuerza.

—Cállate o juro que te acuchillaré.

Kurt se detuvo, deseando poderse calmar lo suficiente para pensar, para procesar lo que le estaba pasando y contraatacar. El miedo nublaba sus pensamientos y paralizaba su cuerpo, manteniéndole completamente inmóvil.

* * *

—Blaine…

Rachel inspeccionó el gimnasio con la mirada detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Dónde está Kurt?

—Probablemente aspirándose la cara con…

—Yo estoy justo aquí —dijo Blaine. Artie enrojeció y se disculpó.

—Chicos, en serio, ¿dónde está? —dijo Mercedes, tratando de mirar por la línea de tambores y la pared de jugadores de básquetbol—. ¿Tenía clase con alguno de ustedes? —Negaron con sus cabezas. Blaine se levantó, mirando alrededor también, tratando de encontrar a su hermosura bien vestida en el mar de adolescentes. Frunció el ceño, comenzando a bajar hacia la cancha.

—Iré a buscarlo. —Dio un asentimiento, su propia preocupación despertando. Probablemente estaba perdido en la versión especial de _Vogue _que le llevaban a casa y no prestó mucha atención a los anuncios.

—¡Oye, carnada! —Se dio la vuelta, sonriéndole desdeñosamente a Becky mientras ella venía hacia él—. ¿Adivina qué?

—Hazlo rápido, cielo, tengo prisa —dijo. Ella frunció sus labios.

—Acabo de ver a tu juguetito yéndose con David Karofsky. ¿Él está dándole algo que tú no puedes? —cuestionó, su forma única de bromear. Blaine frunció el ceño.

—¿Karofsky? —repitió, sólo para estar seguro.

—Sip. —Ella asintió—. Estaban yendo hacia los vestuarios.

—Gracias, Becky.

—BLAINE, BLAINE, ¡BASTA! —Beiste envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura, tratando de separarle y alejarle del chico sangriento en el suelo mientras Will trataba de agarrar sus brazos.

* * *

—¡TÚ, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, HIJO DE PUTA! —gritó, golpeándole con sus botas—. ¡NUNCA TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO DE NUEVO!

—¿Porcelana? Oye, shh —tranquilizó Sue, tratando de conseguir la atención de Kurt y de lograr que saliera del rincón en el que se había recluido. Su camisa estaba hecha añicos en el piso, los botones de sus jeans rotos, cierre destrozado también. Temblaba, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. Está bien, ya está bien. Ven aquí. —Agarró sus hombros, alejándole de la fría piedra y jalándole a sus brazos, completamente enfurecida.

—Está bien, Kurt —aseguró Rachel, alisándole el cabello—. La entrenadora Sylvester sólo está tratando de ayudar, está bien.

—Blaine. —Se estremeció, apenas capaz de hablar.

—¡Kurt! —Blaine se soltó de las manos de sus profesores, corriendo hacia él y arrodillándose para tocarle. Le tomó de la mejilla, quitando las lágrimas con su pulgar—. Kurt, está bien, está bien. _Dios, _lamento tanto no haber estado aquí antes, yo…

Kurt envolvió los brazos a su alrededor con tanta fuerza como pudo, necesitando sentir sus manos, su calidez, su toque, escuchar el latido de su corazón y las suaves palabras que harían que esto se alejara. Ya sentía moretones formándose en su cuerpo y trató tan desesperadamente de ignorar los gritos de los otros profesores, defensas a David y las demandas de expulsión y sangre de la entrenadora Sylvester.

—Shh, está bien, está bien. Te tengo. Shh…—tranquilizó, su propia rabia disminuyendo y transformándose en agonía. Vio las marcas de manos apareciendo en sus brazos, arañazos en su espalda y en sus hombros, un chupón enrojeciéndose en su cuello—. Dios, Kurt.

—No me sueltes. Por favor, no me sueltes. —Tembló, la oscuridad en la que estaba atrapado se sentía fría e implacable, sólo ganando calidez por las palabras y el cuerpo de Blaine. Si éstos se iban se perdería en la oscuridad, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

—Te tengo. No te soltaré. —Estaba temblando tan fuerte, sintiéndose pequeño y frágil como Blaine nunca se había sentido. Ni siquiera en sus momentos más vulnerables Kurt había estado así… así de temeroso. Más gritos y confusión, media docena de conversaciones sucediendo al mismo tiempo mientras Blaine trataba de envolverle, mantenerle protegido de todo el dolor y la preocupación como Kurt había hecho con él hacía meses.

—Llamé a la policía, hay una ambulancia en camino —escuchó decir a Emma.

—Emma, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Will, viendo algo que Kurt no podía.

—Uh, su… El Sr. Hummel está en camino.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

De más está decir que éste no es de mis capítulos favoritos :(

¡Gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos (y sí, sé que con la uni apenas y dormiré D:)! ¡Espero que a ustedes se les cumpla todo (o al menos la mayor parte) de lo que se propongan!

Steal My Heart Away actualizado y una nueva viñeta con mención CrissColfer en Cabernet Sauvignon llamada "Acceptance" de djchika.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	22. Pit of the Soul

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**22: Pit of the Soul**

* * *

Kurt estaba llorando fuertemente, escuchando la tela de su suéter rasgarse, sintiendo el aire frío arañar su piel, rápidamente apoderándose de él y haciéndole temblar. —Por favor…—suplicó. Manos que rogaba porque desaparecieran le forzaron voltearse, una boca detrás de su cuello y sus hombros, aquellas manos agarrándole las caderas y manteniéndolas en su lugar, sin dejarle moverse ni permitiéndole paz.

—Shh…—siseó Karofsky, arañándole la espalda con sus uñas, lastimándole. Sollozó en los azulejos, arqueándose para alejarse de sus manos. Sintió la navaja en su cadera y… y… y sus pantalones fueron rotos al abrirlos despiadadamente, un botón rompiéndose, cierre estropeándose bajo la presión de tal fuerza.

—Por favor, por favor, no. Dios, no hagas esto. ¡Por favor, por favor! —gimoteó. Aquellas mismas manos con atroz y agónica fuerza serpentearon por su abdomen, tocando su suave carne antes de descender más abajo, pasando la cinturilla de su ropa interior—. No, no, ¡NO! NOHOH, ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! —Labios rasgando su piel, mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Cada pequeño minuto de movimiento resonaba en su interior, haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza.

—¡Cállate la maldita boca! —espetó, navaja en su garganta—. Te callas la maldita boca ahora mismo, perra. Te mataré.

—Por favor, por favor, quiero a Blaine —sollozó Kurt, rodillas fallando debajo de él, sólo la pared respaldándole. Sintió sus pantalones deslizarse hasta sus muslos, calzoncillos junto con estos. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, ahogando un grito cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su garganta, inmovilizando su cara en donde estaba—. Todo menos esto, por favor, por favor, ¡_cualquier_ otra cosa!

—¡CÁLLATE!

Chilló al sentir caliente carne ardiente presionándose contra la suya, amenazando con violarle y desgarrarle de adentro hacia afuera. —Dios, por favor, por favor, ¡NO LO HAGAS!

La puerta se abrió de golpe. —¿Kurt?

La voz de un ángel para salvarle del infierno. —_¡Blaine!_ —logró decir, garganta dolorida. La mano en su cadera se tensó, apretando con demasiada fuerza, magullando y rasguñando en un instante. Pensó que sus huesos se romperían.

—¡Kurt…! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES? ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!

El espantoso calor en su espalda ya no estaba, permitiéndole subirse los pantalones precipitadamente antes de caer de rodillas, llorando en sus manos.

Los crujidos y maldiciones que resonaban detrás de él eran horrendos. Los gruñidos de David y los _gritos _de Blaine eran demasiado fuertes, lastimando sus oídos. Se los cubrió, llorando, sintiéndose completamente sucio e insoportablemente repugnante.

—Asqueroso hijo de puta, ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLO!

El rojo en su visión era casi tan intenso como la rabia hirviendo en su estómago. Ver a Kurt, su dulce e inocente Kurt, casi desnudo, temblando, sollozando, con las manos de este monstruo estragándole, fue suficiente para volverle loco.

Y en ese momento lo estaba.

Clavó su bota en sus entrañas una y otra vez antes de atacar su ingle. —¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡NUNCA, NUNCA LO VUELVAS A TOCAR! ¡JURO POR DIOS…!

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por la puerta abriéndose. —¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO? —bramó Shannon, evaluando la escena rápidamente y asomando su cabeza afuera—. WILL, SUE, ¡NECESITO SU AYUDA!

Blaine fue violento, seguro, pero su nivel de matanza, esta _necesidad _de hacerle trizas era un poco abrumadora. La sangre goteando de su nariz y sus labios no era suficiente. Quería sentir sus huesos machacarse bajo sus manos, quería escuchar ese crujido satisfactorio mientras le hacía añicos. Destrozarle hasta que estuviera peor que esa mirada fatal en el rostro de Kurt cuando había entrado. —_¡Asqueroso, jodido, imbécil! _—gruñó, arrojándole de nuevo hacia las baldosas para pisar fuertemente sus costillas.

No escuchó a Beiste volver seguida del Sr. Schuester. Se agitó y forcejeó al ser alejado, necesitando forzarle a pagar por herir a la luz de su vida.

Sue fue hacia Kurt de inmediato, quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola alrededor de los hombros del chico, antes de lograr convencerle de que saliera del rincón, Rachel siguiendo con el resto del club Glee, corriendo hacia el lado de Kurt.

Blaine apenas los vio, apenas escuchó sus gritos de indignación, ya sin saber si estaba gritando con su voz o internamente.

_LASTIMÓ A KURT, LASTIMÓ A MI ÁNGEL, ¡LE HIZO DAÑO A LO ÚNICO BUENO EN MI VIDA! ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE DEJARLO PASAR?_

* * *

Burt Hummel no era un hombre particularmente violento. Pero en el momento en el que alguien se atrevía a dañar a su hijo toda su sanidad se iba por la ventana. No, no permitiría que nadie dañara lo más preciado que tenía en este mundo. La ira no comenzaba a cubrir lo que estaba sintiendo. No era suficiente; no… no habían palabras para describir esta sensación de saber que algo terrible le había sucedido a su hijo en un lugar donde se suponía que estaba seguro.

Su hijo. Su niño. Su bebé.

Si no fuera por Carole estando con él, ya habría matado a alguien, habría gritado con más fuerza de la que ya lo había hecho y desatado un infierno todavía no visto en esta ciudad.

No podía. No por Carole, no por Finn o Blaine, y no por Kurt. Este no necesitaba ira y voces altas alrededor ahora mismo. Necesitaba que su papá fuera gentil con él y que volviera a hacer que se sintiera seguro.

Estaba sentado en las afueras de la ambulancia. Una de las camisas extras de Blaine y lo que parecía ser la chaqueta de Sue Sylvester habían reemplazado su suéter de cachemir de esta mañana, y pensar en lo que había sucedido para ello hacía que su estómago se revolviera horriblemente. Una manta había sido colocada sobre sus hombros, su mano apoyándose contra el pecho de un esposado Blaine. Tan vacío y frío, viendo tantas cosas en su oscuridad de las que ellos nunca sabrían. Blaine le besó la coronilla, sus propios ojos cerrados, como si no quisiera hacer más que abrazarle y nunca dejarle ir.

Carole palmeó su mano y se dirigió hasta donde su propio hijo para ver qué había pasado, dejando a Burt para que se sintiera como si estuviera flotando en lugar de caminando, la mano en su brazo había estado manteniéndole en tierra, permitiéndole caer en caída libre ahora. No dijo nada cuando extendió su mano hacia él, encontrando su garganta obstruida con demasiadas palabras y lágrimas. Le alisó el cabello, dándole a Blaine un asentimiento de aprobación, esforzándose por ignorar al chico siendo subido en la ambulancia detrás de él.

Kurt jadeó suavemente, reconociendo en contacto de la presencia que había sentido hacia unos momentos, lágrimas que pensó que se habían acabado llenando sus ojos. —¿Papá? —Se incorporó, mirando hacia la persona, desesperado—. ¿Papi?

—Te tengo —logró decir Burt, agarrándole la mejilla—. Estoy aquí, colega. —Kurt inmediatamente envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su padre, sin soltar mientras éste se arrodillaba frente a él y le sostenía de cerca, alisándole el cabello—. Shh, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, está bien.

—Me tocó, me tocó, papi —gimoteó, ronco—. Estaba tan asustado, traté de ser valiente, lo hice, pero… Tenía una _navaja_, él… Dijo que lo era… en realidad no lo era. _Dios_, sólo era un juguete. Pero… pero pensé… ¡papi, ayúdame!

Burt dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente, sin fuerza suficiente para seguirlas reteniendo. Frotó círculos pequeños y lentos en su espalda, besando su frente. —Está bien. Estoy aquí. Él ya no puede hacerte daño, no te tocará de nuevo. Te tengo, estoy aquí.

Sollozó contra él, pecho doliendo, tan asustando. Blaine observaba, angustia en sus ojos, manos doloridas y magulladas, las esposas clavándose incómodamente.

—¿Sr. Hummel?

—Y-ya respondí sus preguntas…

—Shh, está hablando conmigo, colega —dijo Burt suavemente, palmeándole el hombro. Le soltó despacio, guiándole de nuevo hacia Blaine, donde este ya había enlazado las muñecas alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él y sin importarle quién viera o lo que pensarán.

Los brazos del criminal ansiaban abrazarlo, manos retorciéndose en el metal como si la pura voluntad sería suficiente para quitarlas. Sólo quería abrazarle. —Shh, está bien. Estoy aquí. Te tengo. —Apoyó la mejilla contra la suya, escuchando su respiración baja y errática, todavía temiendo ser dañado de alguna forma. Era fácil sentirse así cuando nunca podías ver lo que se avecinaba.

—Quiero ir a casa —susurró—. Quiero ir a casa, Blaine. Quiero que me abraces y que me digas que él no puede volver a tocarme porque ahora mismo no lo creo. No puedo porque sigo sintiéndole.

—Shh, oye, oye, irás a casa pronto —aseguró, besándole la sien—. Dijeron que no necesitas ir al hospital y tu papá va a sacarte de aquí tan pronto como pueda. Lo juro.

—No iré sin ti.

—Kurt, lo golpeé. Así es como funciona, arremetí y ellos…

—_Él trató de violarme y tú te molestaste _—siseó, destrozado—. E-evitaste que él… Si te llevan por eso entonces… No es justo, ¡no puedo hacer esto sin ti!

—Lo sé, lo sé —asintió, afligido—. Pero estoy aquí ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy justo aquí. Está bien, Kurt.

_Maldita sea, ¡¿por qué no puedo abrazarlo?!_

El oficial que había estado hablando con Burt vino hacia él, tomando una llave de su cinturón y abriendo las esposas. —No se presentaron cargos, chico. Considérate…

—Él evitó que ese muchacho violara a mi hijo, ¿y quiere llamarlo _afortunado_? —intervino Burt, rabia y fuego en sus ojos.

—Eso no fue…

—Pero eso fue lo que dijo. —Le miró con furia, puños apretados—. Aléjese de mi hijo, oficial. —Éste se alejó, murmurando algo sobre respeto al uniforme o alguna otra basura.

Cuando sus defensas no tuvieron que seguir puestas, Blaine tomó a Kurt en un abrazo, sosteniéndole cerca y con fuerza. El chico ciego le devolvió el abrazo, volviendo a llorar, temblando, necesitando sentirle otra vez. Tan pronto como la policía llegó le habían apartado, dejando a Kurt aferrado a la entrenadora Sylvester hasta que ella les coaccionó para que le dejaran sentarse con él. Su oscuridad seguía tan fría, Blaine de nuevo siendo la única fuente de luz en su corazón.

—Estoy aquí. Justo aquí, bebé. Shh… Justo aquí. No llores, no llores, está bien. —Le acarició el cabello y las mejillas, manteniéndole tan cerca como le era posible, incluso poniéndolo en su regazo. Y Kurt lloró como si no fuera a parar nunca.

Burt mantuvo una mano consoladora en su hombro, otra lágrima encontrando el camino a su rostro, la secó rápidamente cuando vio a Carole regresando hacia él.

—¿Qué dijo Finn? —preguntó en voz baja. Ella suspiró, mirando al jovencito herido con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Dave obligó a Kurt a que fuera a los vestuarios con él. Tenía una navaja, bueno, un accesorio que era lo bastante real y él… intentó…—Ella se mordió el labio, respirando profundo antes de continuar—. Si Blaine no hubiera entrado cuando lo hizo, Kurt estaría peor que esto.

Miró a su hijo, su roto y maltratado hijo, temblando tan fuerte en los brazos de Blaine, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—¿Ya puedo ir a casa? —Kurt tragó saliva, tal súplica y ruego en su voz temblorosa—. Por favor.

—Sí. —Blaine dio un asentimiento, tragando saliva con dificultad—. Ahora mismo, bebé. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

Ecos y fantasmas de manos sólo ahuyentados por la voz de Blaine. —Blaine, canta. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, por favor?

—Shh. —Le tenía abrazado a su pecho, alisando su cabello y besándole la sien, cantando suavemente en su oído, tratando con desesperación de mantener las lágrimas alejadas de su voz—. _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're nothin'. You are perfect to me._

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Este tampoco es de mis favoritos, :c

Ya está Lovesong y en unas horas publico GYOW, que ya está listo pero no tengo tiempo para revisarlo ahora.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	23. Dimmed

**Queridos lectores:**

No me extenderé con lo de la muerte de Cory, pero me pegó a pesar de que no soy muy "gleek" (ya que estoy en el fandom por Klaine), así que espero que descanse en paz y que todos los afectados por su muerte encuentren un motivo para sonreír, porque al menos ya no está inmerso en esa lucha que es la adicción y si hay algo más allá, entonces espero que esté con bien y que haya encontrado paz. Cada quien tiene sus propios demonios y, si los rumores son ciertos, entonces sabemos que no se fue sin dar batalla.

Pido un minuto de silencio por esta maravillosa persona.

Gracias. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**23: Dimmed**

* * *

Kurt se arqueó en el inodoro de nuevo, agarrando el borde de la taza, tosiendo, lágrimas ardientes corriendo por sus mejillas. Blaine le calmó suavemente, frotando su espalda, repitiendo una y otra vez que estaba bien. Kurt tembló con fuerza, jadeando, ahogándose, y volviendo a inclinarse hacia él para asegurarse de que estaba allí.

—Te tengo —susurró Blaine—. Estoy justo aquí. Está bien. ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ir al hospital?

—Sólo estoy asustado —habló Kurt en voz baja—. Estaré bien.

—Oye —dijo suavemente, besándole la mejilla—. No tienes que fingir por mí. Si estás indispuesto, estás indispuesto. Tienes derecho a estarlo, bebé. Está bien.

—No quiero ir al hospital. —Kurt tembló, su voz quebrándose, lágrimas regresando. La vista hacía que su pecho doliera. Le abrazó, con cautela al principio, esperando que retrocediera si no quería el contacto. Se inclinó contra él, tomando enormes bocanadas de aire, temblando tan violentamente—. No me obligues a ir, por favor.

—No lo haré. No lo haré. Dijeron que estabas bien, pero debes calmarte, ¿de acuerdo? Si no te calmas tendré que llevarte a la sala de emergencias. Sólo respira. Sólo respira…—susurró, meciéndole, brazos protectoramente envueltos alrededor de su pecho—. Respira conmigo, Kurt. Inhala… Exhala… Inhala… Exhala, ya está. Fácil. Inhala… Exhala…—El chico ciego obedeció, estabilizando su pulso y su cuerpo, los temblores disminuyendo un poco—. ¿Qué necesitas, bebé? —preguntó, su propia voz forzada—. Sólo dime lo que necesitas.

—Papá cree que d-debería hablar con la Srta. Pillsbury, pero-pero, ¡no puedo! ¡No puedo hablar con nadie! ¡No-no hay nada de qué hablar! —Tembló, jadeando de nuevo—. Ellos vieron lo que pasó, saben lo que paso, ¿por qué tengo que contarlo? —sollozó en alto, intentando no gritar la agonía en la que estaba.

—Shh, shh, oye, está bien. Está bien. No te alteres otra vez, bebé —tranquilizó—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—¡No lo sé! —se quejó, gimoteando, sollozando bajito—. Sólo no me dejes solo. No me dejes en la oscuridad, Blaine.

—No voy a dejarte, bebé. Estoy justo aquí. Justo aquí. Está bien. Te amo —susurró—. Y estoy justo aquí. —Lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Blaine, mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente. Esperó a que la respiración de Kurt se calmara antes de ayudarle a levantarse lentamente, silenciándole suavemente—. Shh, shh, está bien. Ven aquí. Está bien, Kurt. Shh, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Te tengo. Ven aquí.

Kurt se levantó, su cuerpo sin alejarse nunca de la calidez de Blaine, casi entrando en pánico siempre que se encontraba demasiado lejos, abrazándose a sí mismo. Temblaba, rodillas débiles, deseando poder dejar de llorar y ser valiente. Sonrió suavemente cuando Blaine puso el cepillo de dientes en su mano, besándole la sien dulcemente y acercándose al gabinete, sacando una pequeña toalla mientras Kurt se deshacía del intempestivo sabor de la bilis en su boca. Cinco minutos después estuvo finalmente satisfecho, enjuagando su boca y respirando temblorosamente. Jadeó cuando Blaine presionó el trapo caliente en su mejilla, secando las lágrimas y tratando de aplacar la hinchazón en su cara.

—Sabes que eso sólo funciona con agua fría —dijo con voz ronca.

Blaine sonrió. —No quería que tuvieras frío. —Kurt resolló, agarrando el hombro de Blaine, tembloroso.

—N-necesito tomar una ducha —susurró, todavía nervioso.

—¿Quieres que esté aquí contigo? —preguntó suavemente.

—No lo sé. —Tragó saliva, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Es que, yo no…

—Shh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo, agarrándole los hombros—. Puedo ir a buscar tu ropa, tu toalla y tu albornoz, y prepararte algo de comer, ¿sí? —Asintió, sorbiéndose las lágrimas.

—De acuerdo —susurró, vacilando para soltarle—. Sólo un minuto. T-todavía no quiero soltarte —habló en voz baja.

—Está bien. Está perfectamente bien, bebé.

Tomó diez minutos de Kurt apoyando su mejilla contra el hombro de Blaine, sus brazos envueltos y aferrándose a su espalda con demasiada fuerza, pero Blaine no se movería. Alisó su cabello y le tranquilizó con calma, meciéndose con él. Permanecieron en silencio, Kurt tratando de mentalizarse, Blaine esperando y dispuesto a hacerlo por el resto de su vida.

—Está bien —susurró finalmente, liberándole—. De acuerdo.

Blaine le besó la mano antes de soltarle, su pecho doliendo. —Recuerda, si me necesitas sólo grita.

—Está bien —asintió, su respiración temblando.

Blaine se fue dejando la puerta del baño entreabierta, sus oídos atentos a cualquier sonido sólo en caso de que Kurt le necesitara.

Fue a su habitación, haciendo la cama y tomando la ropa más cómoda que pudo encontrar. Regresó al baño, poniendo las toallas, albornoz y ropa en el mesón, junto a su loción. —¿Kurt? —dijo suavemente, viendo a la silueta dar un salto tras la cortina—. Lo siento, lo siento, bebé. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —aseguró, tranquilizado por su presencia de nuevo—. Estoy bien, Blaine.

—De acuerdo, iré abajo, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré a subir en un minuto —le aseguró.

—Está bien.

Kurt le escuchó irse, regresando a lavar su cabello. Sentía el agua pasar por los nudos y dolores en su cuerpo, quitando unas pocas capas de la suciedad que había sentido desde ese momento. Tragó saliva, sin dejar de llorar, deseando poder retroceder a esta mañana. No se sentía tan usado entonces. No se sentía como si hubiera sido ensuciado y Blaine ya no debería tocarle. No revivía horribles toques cada vez que su camisa rozaba su piel. Los moretones y rasguños tampoco estaban ahí. Resolló, tan asustado.

Sabía que David podía ser peligroso, sabía que los constantes empujones y las veces que le tiraban en los basureros culminarían en algún punto. Pero… pero el resultado siempre había sido diferente en retrospectiva. Había pensado que terminaría en el hospital por recibir la paliza de su vida, no siendo tocado, toqueteado y…

Sollozó bajito, temblando y agarrando el jabón. Frotó la esponja en su piel con demasiada fuerza, lastimándose. Si no fuera por Blaine estando tan cerca, podría haberse arrancado la piel y salido en carne viva y con escozor. Pero habría ayudado a deshacerse de esa sensación.

Cerró el agua, forzándose a hacerlo y saliendo, secándose rápidamente, odiando tener que estar desnudo en el aire abierto. Tembló, por otras razones además del frío, buscando su ropa interior.

—Aquí, bebé —dijo Blaine, pasando a la habitación y ofreciéndosela. Kurt asintió con agradecimiento, vacilando al quitarse la toalla—. Me voltearé, ¿está bien? —ofreció, girando en su sitio. Kurt extendió la mano para tocar su espalda, sólo para estar seguro, antes de deslizar la ropa sobre su cadera.

—Ya puedes voltearte —aseguró.

Blaine estaba seguro de que nunca superaría lo hermoso que era Kurt. Lo suave que se veía su piel, lo elegante que fluía cada línea de su cuerpo, y la inocencia siempre presente en sus preciosos ojos nunca dejaba de ser impresionante. No, nunca, _nunca _superaría a este hermoso chico.

Los moretones y cortes en esa preciosa piel encendieron tal furia en su interior, la misma rabia ciega y roja que le había hecho gritar y destrozar al tipo que le había hecho esto. Se le acercó, besando suavemente un rasguño profundo en su cuello, lágrimas volviendo a llenarle los ojos.

—No —gimoteó Kurt, inclinando la cabeza y retrocediendo—. No hagas eso, Blaine. Por favor.

—Disculpa. Lo siento —dijo, dando un paso atrás—. No fue mi intención asustarse.

—Necesito vestirme —susurró, tan vulnerable y pequeño así. Agarró su albornoz, sabiendo la culpa que estaba forzando en Blaine al hacerlo—. N-no es que no quiera… que no confíe en ti…

—Shh —tranquilizó, tomando su mano—. Comprendo, bebé. Está bien. —Le dio un suave apretón antes de soltarle, pasándole el resto de la ropa, manteniendo su cabeza volteada para permitirle privacidad.

Kurt suspiró, cubierto en capas, cálido de nuevo. Trató de hidratar su cara y sus manos, temblando, lágrimas volviendo a llenar sus ojos mientras lo intentaba, Blaine parado en silencio y esperando.

—Shh…—susurró Blaine, jalándole de su silla cuidadosamente y trayéndole a sus brazos—. Ven aquí, ven aquí, bebé. Está bien.

Le guió a su habitación, una mano tranquilizadora en sus hombros, sentándole en la cama. Le pasó gentilmente un bol de sopa que había quedado de ayer, volviendo a besarle la frente.

Fue a agarrar su ropa y la arrojó en la cesta, guardando los zapatos en su lugar, intentando hacer todo lo que podía para facilitar las cosas. Y, maldita sea, tenía que mantener sus manos ocupadas o enloquecería. Gritaría y rompería cosas. Asustaría a Kurt, le haría preocuparse y probablemente llorar si se comportaba así. Ya había llorado suficiente. Ya le habían lastimado suficiente.

Quería llamar a Burt y ver si ese jodido bastardo que hizo esto ya estaba muerto, o qué demonios estaba pasando. Sólo para saber que se le estaba dando algo de justicia por lo que había hecho.

Kurt bajó el bol, aceptando cortésmente la taza de té que Blaine le dio, sorbiendo despacio, el líquido caliente aliviando su garganta y asentándose en su estómago.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —susurró Blaine, acunando su mejilla. Kurt se volvió a tragar el nudo en su garganta, todavía temblando.

—No —admitió—. Sólo… estoy cansado.

—Ve y duerme, bebé —instó. Kurt envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, desesperado por su abrazo, que le hacía sentirse tan a salvo. Seguro.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió en voz baja, suplicando. Asustado.

—Por supuesto. Lo que necesites —juró, acunándole. Le metió a las sábanas. Kurt le abrazó con tanta fuerza como pudo, enterrando la nariz en su cuello, tratando de rodearse de él para ahogar el dolor. Blaine inclinó su barbilla, tratando de besarle. Kurt se volteó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No puedo. No ahora, por favor. Lo siento.

—Shh, oye. —Recostó la mejilla junto a la suya, permitiéndose ver su expresión mientras hablaba—. Kurt, este es tu cuerpo. Esa es tu boca y tu voz, no la mía. No tengo derecho a nada, independientemente de si soy tu novio o no.

—Aún a…

—Shh, no. Sólo duerme, bebé.

—¿No había algo que necesitabas decirme? —susurró, cambiando el tema. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

—No es importante. Puede esperar —aseguró. Kurt cabeceó.

—Dime. Además, q-quiero pensar en algo más. —Tragó saliva. Blaine le miró, observando su cara, tan cansada y vacía, el brillo de su piel perdido. Sintió una opresión más en su adolorido pecho.

—Hablé con Cooper —dijo, manteniendo su tono ligero, sonrisa falsa—. Arreglamos las cosas.

—Eso es fenomenal —habló temblorosamente, una sonrisa real se abrió paso en sus labios.

—Dijo… dijo que compró una casa aquí en Lima y… y quiere adoptarme para que así mis padres no puedan intentar nada si papá sale —dijo, sonriendo suavemente. Kurt le abrazó, todavía dándole esa preciosa sonrisa genuina a través de su propio dolor.

—Eso es maravilloso —dijo, apoyándose contra su pecho.

—Ahora mismo no importa —dijo suavemente, acariciándole su cabello hacia atrás—. Que tú duermas un poco es importante, ¿de acuerdo? Descansa. Estoy justo aquí y te mantendré cerca, ¿de acuerdo? Te tengo. —Kurt cerró los ojos, sin dejar de aferrarse a él, asustado—. Shh…

Yacieron en silencio por algún tiempo, la respiración de Kurt sin regularse, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, todavía tan temeroso. Blaine volvió a besar su frente, apoyándose allí. Kurt resolló, rozando su nariz en la camisa de Blaine, tratando de centrarse en dormir, hundiéndose en los brazos de Blaine, con tanto miedo.

Blaine tragó saliva, calmándole suavemente, sabiendo que le tranquilizaría. —_And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it, somewhere only we know…_—Kurt suspiró, finalmente relajándose, dejando que la suave voz de Blaine llenara sus oídos y encontrara el camino a su corazón, sin dejar de mecerle con una gentileza que nunca había utilizado con nadie en su vida—. _So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

No soy amante de ver a ninguno de nuestros chicos así de vulnerables y la violación en sí es un tema que odio y al que le tengo mucha aversión, de allí a que ninguno de estos sean capítulos que me agraden mucho.

Estoy comenzando a traducir una serie de one-shots Army!Blaine (Blaine soldado) y ya subí el primero, así que si quieren leer, pueden pasarse por mi perfil.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

…

**Chicos/as, a pesar de que no les conozco, quiero que sepan que si en algún momento quieren o**_** necesitan**_** hablar con alguien, entonces yo estoy totalmente disponible y dispuesta a escucharles, a todos/as, sólo a un MP/correo de distancia. **

**Aunque lleguemos a sentirnos solos, recuerden que al final del día siempre puede haber una mano que nos brinde apoyo, siempre y cuando **_**nosotros **_**se lo permitamos. **

**Si tienen problemas que creen que no pueden enfrentar solos, busquen ayuda con insistencia. **

**Amen, sonrían, **_**vivan **_**no sólo por vivir, pensando no en los demás, sino en ustedes, y disfruten cada momento con responsabilidad.**

**¡Se les quiere! **


	24. Up in Smoke

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**24: Up in Smoke **

* * *

Kurt se despertó gimoteando en medio de la noche, su cuerpo temblando, empapado en sudor frío. Jadeaba irregularmente, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Lentamente se fue percatando de sus alrededores, temblando, sintiendo una falta de calor a su lado. Palpó con su mano en busca de Blaine, sabiendo que este no estaba allí, pero haciendo el intento de todos modos.

—¿Blaine? —chilló, asustado y aturdido por la embestida de pesadillas. Quería que le abrazaran, quería saber que no estaba solo—. ¿B-Blaine? —Se bajó de la cama despacio, extendiendo la mano hacia su bata, poniéndosela torpemente, sollozos ahogados y bajos.

Se apoyó en la pared y el pasamano, buscando sonidos, sólo escuchando los bajos ronquidos de su padre y Finn. Agarró el pasamano y bajó las escaleras lentamente, tratando de respirar y tragarse el bulto en su garganta para decir su nombre. —Blaine, ¿dónde estás?

Su voz fue muy baja, demasiado ahogada para oírse por la casa, y el silencio con el que se encontraba lo reflejó. Finalmente alcanzó el último escalón de las escaleras con sus piernas temblando, aun sin sentir otra presencia, tan asustado. Estaba mareado, temblando, a punto de hiperventilar.

_¿Y si se fue? ¿Y si te dejó? ¿No es lo que siempre supiste que pasaría? _Sacudió la cabeza, reprimiendo otro sollozo, asustado y frustrado. _Nadie quiere a un novio que no puede verle, ¿recuerdas? Nadie te quiere. _

Se apoyó contra el espaldar del sofá, tratando de controlarse, confundido.

La puerta del frente chirrió y Kurt dio un salto, volteándose hacia esta, el leve olor del humo de cigarrillo flotando en el aire en la fría brisa que siguió. Jadeó en alto, temblando en su lugar.

—¿Kurt? —dijo Blaine, entrando a la sala de estar y yendo instantáneamente hacia él. Kurt casi colapsó al oír su voz, cayendo en sus brazos y aferrándose a él—. Oye, oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? —Le abrazó con cautela, asegurándose de que ello estuviera bien con él, meciéndole lentamente—. Bebé, sólo salí a fumar, ¿qué…? Dios, Kurt, estás temblando como una hoja, bebé, está bien.

—T-tuve sueños y él… yo estaba… y tú no estabas allí, yo… Blaine…—Su piel ardía donde había sido tocado, consciente de los moretones y rasguños arruinando su cuerpo torturado. Cerró los ojos, temblando un poco, aspirando el familiar olor a humo, goma de mascar y lino con esa pizca subyacente _suya_. Aquí se sentía seguro. Casa. Se sentía en casa—. Blaine, ayúdame —susurró.

—Está bien, está bien, bebé. Estoy aquí. ¿Quieres volver a dormir? —susurró Blaine, todavía teniendo cautela al tocarle para no asustarle. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—No. No, no puedo dormir, no puedo tener otro de esos sueños, Blaine, no puedo —gimoteó.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, bebé? —preguntó Blaine, volviendo a sentir impotencia. Kurt cabeceó, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente, perdido.

—No sé —gimoteó, sus labios temblando—. No lo sé. Lo siento.

—No, no, bebé, está bien. No te disculpes. Lo que necesites, Kurt. Me quedaré aquí abrazándote hasta el día de mi muerte si eso es lo que quieres —susurró.

—Eres dulce —resolló—. Ojalá dejaras que las otras personas lo vieran.

—Pero entonces habría menos para ti —bromeó, esforzándose tanto por hacerle sonreír. Funcionó, por un instante.

—P-podemos acostarnos, pero no quiero dormir —murmuró Kurt, suplicante.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —asintió, odiando cada segundo de esto. Kurt estaba sufriendo tanto y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para alejar el dolor, para ayudarle.

—Lo siento —dijo Kurt de repente, todavía tan frustrado—. No estoy siendo fuerte en esto. Me la paso llorando y…

—Escúchame —susurró Blaine, acariciándole el cabello hacia atrás—. ¿Cuántas noches pasaste conmigo después de que saliera del hospital? ¿Cuántos días tomaste mi mano y me dijiste que todo estaba bien? Secaste tantas lágrimas, fuiste tan paciente sin importar lo enojado que yo estuviera o lo fuerte que llorara. Estuviste allí cada segundo, Kurt. Salvaste mi vida, y no por primera vez. Me salvaste de mí y de mi padre. Esto, justo aquí, dejándote llorar, demonios, te dejaré golpearme si quieres. —Le levantó la barbilla, besándole la frente—. Y ello nunca compensará todo lo que tú has hecho por mí. —Kurt hipó, apoyándose en su cuello, aferrándose a él—. Eres tan fuerte, Kurt, eres el hombre más fuerte que he conocido. Pero por favor, bebé, _por favor, _déjame ayudarte por una vez, ¿sí? Puedes confiar en mí, Kurt. Puedes apoyarte en mí y yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. Con lo que sea que necesites, bebé.

Kurt enterró la cara en su cuello, su respiración algo temblorosa. —Gracias. —Blaine le besó la frente, inclinándose contra él—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. —Le meció despacio, besándole la frente.

—¿P-podemos ir arriba? —preguntó Kurt lacrimosamente. Blaine resolló, la opresión en su corazón cada vez más fuerte.

—Sí —susurró, besándole la mejilla. Kurt tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos en los suyos, y llevándole escaleras arriba.

Volvieron a la cama, la frente de Kurt presionada contra la mejilla de Blaine, enredado en sus brazos. —Estoy justo aquí, Kurt. Te tengo.

Kurt permaneció donde estaba, seguro. Blaine rozando el rostro contra el de Kurt de vez en cuando, la raspadura de su barba incipiente de alguna manera tranquilizadora. Le besó la sien, sin romper el silencio, alisándole el espeso cabello.

—Está bien, cariño —aseguró Blaine—. Se irá pronto. Prometo que se irá pronto.

No estaba tan seguro. De hecho, no sabía si esta sensación desaparecería alguna vez.

—Oye, ¿alguna vez te conté de la vez en la que Wes y David me desafiaron a arrojarle papel higiénico a treinta casas en dos horas? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco—. Bueno, es Halloween, ¿cierto? Y estoy…

Blaine habló, frotando pequeños círculos en su espalda, y no se detuvo hasta que Kurt estuvo profundamente dormido, a pesar de lo que había dicho antes, tan tranquilo y hermoso. Mantuvo su voz suave y baja, hablando de cosas sin relación alguna entre sí, manteniendo esos pensamientos alejados para que así Kurt pudiera dormir, tener un momento de paz. Mantuvo los dedos entrelazados con los suyos, esperando hasta que su respiración se relajara para dejar de hablar, aliviado.

Miró su cara, su corazón latiendo rápidamente, lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle daño? ¿Cómo podían dañar este rostro, verle llorar con temor tras esos ojos velados en negro enigmático? Por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo podían ver las lágrimas caer de esos ojos y escuchar su voz temblar, suplicando y rogando por compasión, y aun así herirle?

Tragó saliva para pasar el bulto creciente en su garganta, mirando la cara durmiente. _Dios, Kurt, ¿por qué tú? Hay tantas personas en el mundo que merecen sufrir de la forma en la que estás sufriendo, pero tú no. _

Intentó dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Kurt presionado contra los azulejos fríos, camisa desgarrada alrededor de su espalda baja y codos, marcas de uñas en su piel y lágrimas en sus mejillas. Veía manos monstruosas saqueando el cuerpo que sólo había sido tocado por él hasta ese momento. Esa horrible sensación seguía corroyendo su estómago, sabiendo lo mucho que Kurt _sentía,_ lo mucho que dependía de su contacto, y ello era usado contra él. Abrió los ojos, besando la frente de Kurt.

—Te amo —susurró—. Y estaré aquí para ti, cariño. Lo prometo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine se despertó solo. El débil olor de la crema hidratante de Kurt flotaba en el aire, indicando que había salido algún rato antes. Se incorporó, frotándose los ojos y agarrando su chaqueta. Extrajo los cigarrillos de su bolsillo, bajando las escaleras y bostezando. —¿Kurt? —dijo, entrando al primer piso. Un árbol de navidad había aparecido en la sala de estar, cajas llenas de espumillones y papel de envolver cubriendo el mobiliario mientras Carole y Finn hurgaban entre estas.

—Buenos días, cariño —dijo ella, simpatía en sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está Kurt? —preguntó Blaine soñolientamente. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿No está en su habitación? —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Finn se dio la vuelta. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

—No, no le he visto. Pensé…

Volvió a subir las escaleras de prisa, agarrando su teléfono y marcando el número de Kurt apresuradamente.

_Llamada de Blaine_, sonó una voz automática desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Joder! —espetó, yendo hacia el clóset, viendo que faltaba ropa. Su bastón tampoco estaba. Volvió escaleras abajo, poniéndose los zapatos—. Su teléfono está aquí y falta su bastón. Debe haberse ido antes de que nosotros despertáramos.

—La última vez que Burt lo vio él estaba dormido contigo —dijo Carole, un teléfono presionado contra su oreja. Finn estaba enviando mensajes como loco, hablándole a todo el que conocía, actualizando Facebook y Twitter por si acaso, rezando porque alguien le hubiera visto.

—Iré a buscarlo —dijo Blaine, más asustado de lo que le gustaría admitir—. Lo encontraré.

Salió por la puerta principal, mirando alrededor del vecindario cubierto de nieve, como si estuviera justo allí en el jardín de enfrente.

Las huellas que guiaban desde la puerta —dos diferentes, una de Burt, una de Kurt—, acababan en la acera, sin darle pista alguna. Suspiró, exasperado, y comenzó a correr.

—¡KURT!

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Como siempre, por ahora no tengo internet, así que disculpen la tardanza (porque si me tiran a la hoguera tendrán que leer a punta de diccionario o esas horribles traducciones de los traductores online :p). Y bueno, ahora resulta que comienzo la universidad este 5 de agosto. El horario no se ve muy fuerte por ahora, así que espero poder seguir traduciendo normalmente mientras tanto y hacer que me rinda el tiempo.

GYOW y Human actualizados ayer, lovesong junto con este hoy, antes del fin de semana el one-shot correspondiente de Army!Blaine y publicación de otro fic Klaine nuevo. ¿Adivinen de qué trata?

Por cierto, ¿qué les gustaría leer en las próximas traducciones? Tengo tanto que no sé qué traducir primero. Ustedes digan y yo veré que tengo por allí.

En fin, gracias por leer y comentar.


	25. Under a Blanket

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**25: Under a Blanket**

* * *

Blaine corrió, corrió y corrió, constantemente buscando y gritando "¡KURT!". La gente estaba mirándole con cautela, y no les culpaba. Un chico despeinado, con piercings, que llevaba viejos pantalones rasgados, botas y una chaqueta de cuero tachonada ya era suficiente para que decidieran irse por el otro lado de la calle. En realidad estaba sorprendido de que la policía no le hubiera detenido todavía. —Maldición, bebé, ¿dónde estás?

Kurt odiaba la nieve, se lo había dicho al inicio de la semana cuando neviscas de copos de nieve habían comenzado a danzar por el patio.

—Lo ensordece _todo _—dijo—. Es como un silenciador para el mundo. La casa se vuelve silenciosa, como cuando pones una almohada sobre tu cabeza y te escondes debajo de una sábana.

Estaba asustado, mucho más de lo que lo había estado en algún tiempo. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Por qué no le dijo a nadie a dónde iba? En el fondo de su mente se preguntaba si estaría así de preocupado si Kurt pudiera ver. Pero la última vez había sobrevalorado sus habilidades y subestimado la crueldad del mundo con esa cosa horrible que le había pasado. Lo que le había hecho tan imprudente.

_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. _

Mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos en busca de su abrigo y su bastón, cabello espeso y piel porcelana, sus oídos dispuestos para escuchar el dulce timbre que era su voz.

Finalmente dejó de correr, recuperando el aliento, exasperado y confundido. —Maldición, Kurt…—Echó un vistazo alrededor, pasándose los dedos por sus rizos.

Entonces allí estaba. Justo frente a él. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle, casi siendo atropellado por un todoterreno en el proceso, pero no le importó. —¡Kurt!

* * *

Kurt estaba arrodillado sobre la nieve, helándose, pero demasiado cansado y fatigado como para preocuparse. Resolló, calientes lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, una opresión pesada en su pecho. Sus pantalones estaban empapados, al igual que sus zapatos. Sus manos estaban tan entumecidas como su cara, pero a este punto francamente ya no le importaba.

Tocó la piedra frente a él, manos trémulas. Volvió a resollar, llorando, su cabeza inclinada, su piel ardiendo en algunos lugares. El calor se escurría lentamente de su piel, entumeciendo las piernas debajo de sus pantalones mojados y las yemas de sus dedos llenas de nieve. Tosió un poco, desenroscando los dedos de su bastón con doloroso esfuerzo. Lágrimas calientes bajando por sus mejillas, se sentía tan vacío, tan aturdido y herido.

—¡Kurt! —No se movió. El precipitado crujido en la nieve diciéndole realmente cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Tenía que volver antes de que Blaine o alguien notaran que ya no estaba. Dulce Blaine, siempre tan bueno con él. También sonaba tan asustado—. Kurt, bebé, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Te congelarás! —Se arrodilló a su lado, su calor irradiando hacia Kurt, que seguía sin moverse—. Bebé, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, eh?

—Tengo miedo —Se estremeció—. Tengo miedo, siento como si todo el mundo fuera a tragarme en esta estúpida oscuridad en la que vivo…—Cerró los ojos, ambas manos sobre la losa de concreto enfrente de él—. Extrañaba a mi mamá…—Su voz se quebró, sus dedos trazando las letras M-A-D-R-E—. Quiero a mi mamá, Blaine. —Enterró el rostro en sus manos, sollozando en alto—. ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

Blaine se quitó la chaqueta, colocándola sobre los hombros de Kurt, lágrimas en sus propios ojos. —Está bien, está bien, bebé.

—¿Cómo? —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo puede estar bien, Blaine? Dime precisamente cómo puede estar bien. El chico ciego con el que estás saliendo por Dios sabe qué está tan jodido que tuvo que venir a un cementerio a… _joder_, sólo quiero a mi mamá. —Con cautela, Blaine alargó la mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Kurt. Este se alejó, tenso, demasiado enojado como para querer ser tocado. Cuando habló de nuevo, no era dirigiéndose a Blaine, sino más bien a sí mismo o a algo más allá de ello—. Toma mis ojos, haz que me golpeen, haz que me acosen y me ignoren, haz que me molesten, pero, ¿por qué tuviste que quitarme a mí mamá? —resolló, cabeceando—. Pero está bien. Tengo a Blaine. Esa es la compensación, consigo a Blaine.

Blaine estaba mirándole con un dolor abrumador en su pecho que amenazaba con derrumbarle. Sus ojos se aguaron contra su voluntad, resolló, culpando al frío más que a las lágrimas. —Kurt —dijo suavemente—. Te morirás de frío si te quedas aquí. Vayamos a casa. Carole está poniendo el árbol —dijo, tratando de animar su expresión miserable. Kurt asintió, sin soltar la lápida de su madre

El chico moreno dio un salto al sentir una mano en su hombro, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con Burt, que al parecer había salido de la nada. —Sabía que estaba aquí antes de que Carole me dijera que se había ido —dijo en voz baja. Se acercó a su hijo, poniendo una mano abrasadoramente cálida sobre la de este para llamar su atención—. Vamos, colega, alejémonos del frío. —El padre miró la lápida a la que su hijo estaba aferrándose con toda su fuerza, dolor en sus ojos y un bulto en su garganta.

Burt se arrodilló a su lado, envolviendo un brazo protector alrededor de sus hombros del que no se alejó, demasiado cansado a este punto. —Yo también la extraño —susurró—. Y ella te ayudó por tanto tiempo como le fue posible. Pero tienes que dejar que el resto de nosotros te ayude, colega. También podemos ayudar. Podemos hacer que el dolor se vaya como lo hizo ella. Blaine, Carole, Finn, todos los chicos del club Glee, yo; tienes un ejército de personas listas para ayudarte con lo que necesites. —Tocó su barbilla, haciéndole girar la cabeza para apartarle el cabello, que se había mojado con la nieve, del rostro—. Tienes que confiar en nosotros, Kurt.

—La extraño —dijo con voz ronca. Burt asintió.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, colega. Yo también la extraño. Vamos.

Kurt se paró lentamente, sintiendo un hormigueo en sus piernas tan pronto como lo hizo. Alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Blaine al pasarle por el lado, dedos helados, pero a Blaine no le importó.

Se quedó allí por un momento, solo con la tumba mientras Burt y Kurt regresaban al auto. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar suavemente. —Hola, um… es un gusto conocerla, Sra. Hummel, uh… sé que cuidaba muy bien de él cuando estaba aquí, y Bur- el Sr. Hummel lo hizo desde que usted se fue, y ambos hicieron un gran trabajo estando allí para él y- y manteniéndolo seguro. Yo no he hecho un muy buen trabajo hasta ahora. Y siento tanto haber permitido que le hicieran daño, yo nunca…

Hizo una pausa, decidido, arrugando los labios. —Pero lo estoy intentando, y voy a seguir tratando de ayudar. Él es obstinado, realmente obstinado, y querrá hacerlo él solo, pero no creo que pueda esta vez. Trataré de darle el bienestar y el amor que ustedes le dan… daban, disculpe. Lo amo tanto, más que nada en todo este mundo. Haré lo que crea que usted querría, lo que él necesita y ojalá sea lo suficientemente bueno para algo por una vez. —Puso cautelosamente su mano sobre la lápida—. Yo no soy lo que su hijo merece. Él merece algo mejor que lo que yo puedo darle, pero lo intentaré. Por su bien y por el de usted, haré todo lo que sea necesario. —Ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, retirando su mano—. Fue un gusto conocerla.

—Blaine, ¡vámonos! —gritó Burt. Blaine se dio la vuelta, encontrando a Kurt sólo a un par de metros de distancia. No estaba seguro de si le había escuchado o no, pero el fuerte abrazo con el que le recibió cuando se acercó lo suficiente hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Sé que dije que publicaría un fic nuevo, pero esperaré a la próxima semana mejor para ir adelantando.

Por cierto, a la chica que me preguntó que si podía traducir "Ride". Aún si me propusiera hacerlo, hace unos meses le mande un mensaje a la autora pidiéndole el permiso para algunos de sus one-shots y no me respondió. Y… no estoy dispuesta a traducirlo porque sé que ya soy floja con apenas 4000 palabras. ¿De 12000 a 20000 o más por capítulo? Allí si habría actualizaciones cada tres meses.

Y por Sideways… Sí, lo sé, la traducción en español está incompleta *sadface*. (Well… díganme desde cuándo está sin actualizar y puede que Géno piense en continuarla).

Actualizado Go Your Own Way y la serie de one-shots Army!Blaine. Denme un chance que a la próxima les traigo Human.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	26. Turn Off the Dark

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**26: Turn Off the Dark**

* * *

Kurt no dijo nada el resto del día. Se quedó sentado en un lado del sofá, tocando las ramas del árbol de navidad, un pequeño adorno escondido en su mano libre. Blaine estaba frente a él, observándole, tratando de ayudar a decorar, apreciando lo que Finn, Burt y Carole estaban tratando de hacer, pero... pero observando los ojos de Kurt... Sus ojos estaban tan distantes. Estaban constantemente llenos de lágrimas, su nariz enrojecida. De vez en cuando apretaba el adorno en su mano, sus labios temblarían y tomaría una bocanada de aire que retendría por un largo rato hasta que tuviese que dejarlo salir.

Y Blaine seguía observando, listo para saltar si Kurt le necesitaba.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres poner algunos adornos, cariño? —dijo Carole, el dolor obvio detrás de su sonrisa. Kurt le sonrió, o hizo lo que pudo para sonreírle en su angustiante tristeza.

—No, gracias. Dejar que el ciego decore un árbol realmente no es la mejor de las ideas. —Rió entre dientes afligidamente. Volvió a mover la figura en su palma, su voz saliendo en un susurro ahogado—. Me gustaría colgar este cuando todos ustedes hayan terminado. Sólo este. —Tragó saliva, cabeza cayendo entre sus manos, dejando que los suaves villancicos volvieran a llenar la sala.

Burt le dirigió un asentimiento a Carole. Kurt no quería que todos en el lugar tuvieran la atención puesta en él y en sus problemas.

Blaine puso todo su esfuerzo para no tomar a Kurt entre sus brazos y abrazarle y besarle hasta que todo se alejara. Deseaba, con todo lo que tenía, que una caricia pudiese hacerlo. Se preguntaba cómo habrían sido las cosas si él y su madre nunca hubiesen estado en ese choque. Si Kurt y su madre estuvieran aquí con Burt, sonriendo y riendo. Kurt podría ver las luces y el árbol, sabría cómo había envejecido su padre, lo bien que se veía... lo completamente hermoso que era, podría ver eso. Y con su madre, de la que Kurt le había contado historias, una mujer dulce y hermosa, más amable que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido... él estaría tan feliz.

Carole y Finn no estarían allí. Carole no podría ser así de feliz con Burt. Finn no tendría un papá. En cuanto a él... estaría muerto ahora si no fuese por su ángel. Pero estaría bien con eso. Podría renunciar a ello si Kurt conseguía ser feliz. Suspiró por lo bajo, sabiendo que el desear no le ayudaría, nada lo haría.

Sin pronunciar palabra, ni una, Kurt alargó su mano hacia el otro lado del sofá, tomando la mano de Blaine en la propia, como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos o sentido su inquietud. Blaine le miró, a la pequeña sonrisa que le ofrecía. Todavía tratando de calmarle cuando él mismo estaba sufriendo. Apretó su mano en respuesta antes de ponerse de pie, sin soltar sus dedos. —Iré a buscar algo de tomar. ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó. Kurt negó con la cabeza, aún tan miserable.

—No, estoy bien. —Otra sonrisa falsa. Ninguna chispa o atisbo de felicidad detrás de sus ojos. Ello casi le rompió el corazón.

—De acuerdo, bebé. —Le besó la frente antes de salir. Rodeó la esquina, fuera de vista al pie de las escaleras, y agarró el pasamano, de repente abrumado con las emociones que había estado conteniendo en secreto. Sus ojos se cerraron, labios apretados, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo se sacudió con sollozos silenciosos, agarrando el pasamanos con tanta fuerza que sus manos dolían. Resolló, sin escuchar a Burt aparecer detrás de él.

El mayor le volteó gentilmente, separándole los dedos de la madera, y le abrazó. Blaine enterró la cara en su camisa, llorando fuertemente, todavía en silencio para que Kurt no pudiera escuchar.

—Yo-yo...—balbuceó. Burt sacudió la cabeza.

—No tienes que decirme. Sólo déjalo salir, amigo.

* * *

Kurt sonrío, dándole las buenas noches a todos, su mente demasiado aturdida y agobiada para permitirle dormir. Burt le palmeó la mejilla, Carole el hombro. Finn gritó un buenas noches a medio camino de las escaleras, y Blaine...

Blaine se quedó tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitió antes de levantarse. —Buenas noches, bebé —dijo suavemente, buscando alguna señal en su cara. Kurt le sonrió gentilmente, alargando su mano libre hacia él. Blaine la tomó gentilmente, inclinándose para envolverle en sus brazos. Kurt le devolvió el abrazo, recostando la mejilla contra su hombro. —Por favor, trata de dormir un poco.

—Lo haré —susurró—. Pero tengo que hacer algo primero. Solo. —Blaine asintió, comprendiendo, agarrándole el rostro por un momento.

—Kurt... Kurt, ¿te sientes _algo_ mejor?

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes tanto por mí —susurró. Blaine negó con la cabeza, riendo afligidamente por lo bajo.

—Es eso, cariño, tengo que preocuparme por ti. —Le besó la frente suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla antes de alejarse.

Kurt tomó despacio una bocanada de aire cuando se encontró solo. Abrió la mano en la que tenía el adorno, pasando sus dedos sobre este, trazándolo.

En las pocas imágenes que quedaban en su mente, veía el rostro de la figura: una madre con alas cargando a su hijo, las palabras "las primeras navidades del bebé" grabadas en la punta de su vestido blanco. Veía los rizos de su cabello, la forma de su rostro.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —se siseó a sí mismo—. ¿Qué te sucede? Ella ya no está. Ella se ha ido. No puede ayudarte. —Resolló, levantándose. Puso cuidadosamente la figura en el árbol, palpando los otros adornos antes de ponerla en su lugar. Tomó otra bocanada de aire, cayendo en el sofá. Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, respirando lentamente.

—_¡NO! ¡NOHOH, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!_

—_Cállate ya, puta. Te mataré. _

Sacudió la cabeza, su respiración temblando. Ecos calientes y blancos decorando su cuerpo, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Se mordió el labio, ira brotando en su estómago.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hizo eso? ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE DIO EL DERECHO DE TOCARME? ¿PORQUE SOY GAY? ¿PORQUE ÉL LO ES Y YO SOY EL ÚNICO CON EL QUE DESQUITARSE? ¿QUÉ HICE MAL?_

Arrojó su puño en el sofá antes de pasarse la mano por la cara. —¡Maldición! —espetó. No sabía qué hacer. Se sentía solo, feo y estúpido por todo. Blaine no necesitaba esto de él. Blaine no necesitaba preocuparse por sus problemas mentales. No era si como él realmente...

Subió las escaleras, sin sentir cansancio en lo más mínimo, pero necesitando algo que le mantuviera ocupado.

Para cuando llegó a su habitación, seguía sin tener idea de qué hacer consigo mismo. Suspiró, cayendo al piso, sacando un baúl de debajo de su cama y abriéndolo. Excavó entre las telas, sabiendo lo mucho que necesitaban ser organizadas, y comenzando con éstas.

Cuánto tiempo pasó allí, no sabía. Organizaba las pilas por tamaño y textura, pensando venenosamente, _no es como si pudieras clasificarlas por color, ¿o sí?_

—¿Kurt? —dijo una voz soñolienta desde la puerta—. Bebé, ¿qué estás haciendo despierto tan tarde?

—No estoy cansado —dijo bruscamente, todavía ocupado—. Ve a la cama, Blaine.

—Kurt...

—Ve —exigió. Sin embargo, Blaine entró a la habitación, sentándose frente a él.

—Kurt, esto no mejorará si te lo guardas todo o descargas tu ira separando telas —dijo suavemente.

—Parece estar funcionando por el momento —su voz fue plana—. Ahora déjame en paz. Vete.

—No —dijo Blaine firmemente—. No hasta que hables sobre esto. Habla sobre algo. Tu papá está muy preocupado...

—¡Que no pueda ver no significa que no pueda saberlo! —Blaine se enderezó, mirándole fijamente—. Largo de mi habitación, Blaine.

—No.

Bajó la tela de golpe, ojos encendidos. —Largo, Blaine.

—Sé que no quieres que me vaya —dijo—. Sé que realmente no lo quieres.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy diciéndote que lo hagas? —gruñó—. ¡Lárgate de mi jodida habitación!

—¡No iré a ningún lado, maldición! —Tomó sus manos, obligándole a apartarse de su labor, haciéndole escuchar por un momento—. Ahora escúchame, Kurt, déjame ayudar. Déjame _entrar_.

Kurt se apartó de un salto, levantándose. —¿Qué vas a decirme, Blaine? —susurró ásperamente—. ¿Me dirás que no fue mi culpa? ¿Me dirás que no debería sentirme tan estúpido? ¿Que no debería estar enojado conmigo mismo y David? ¿Que no debería querer arrancar mi propio rostro después de herirlo también? ¿Me dirás que no debería tener miedo cada vez que me volteo porque tú estás aquí para protegerme? —Sus manos estaban curvadas en puños, mejillas encendidas.

—Puedo ser todo lo que quieras que sea, Kurt —dijo sinceramente, firme pero vulnerable al mismo tiempo.

—¡Quiero que me dejes solo!

—Eso es lo único que no puedo hacer. Tú y yo sabemos qué pasará si te dejara lidiar con esto solo.

—¡No me conoces, Blaine! —espetó—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo nos hemos conocido? No sabes nada sobre mí. No tanto como crees que lo haces. Lárgate de mi habitación y déjame en paz. ¡Si quisiera tu ayuda la habría pedido!

—Estás alejándome porque estás asustado —dijo Blaine en voz baja—. Sé que estás asustado porque tienes un tic nervioso en tu ojo izquierdo y tienes que forzar tu voz para emitir algún sonido. También sé que estás enojado conmigo, porque tus labios se aprietan y tu mandíbula sobresale. —Da un paso hacia él—. Sé que te sientas y te imaginas cantando cada canción en tu iPod porque sabes la gran estrella que eres. Sé que bailas en la ducha. Sé que a veces te enoja mucho no poder ver lo que tienes puesto, porque la ropa podría no ser tan perfecta como quieres que sea. Sé que te preocupas por tu aspecto y tu peso por un comentario que hizo la entrenadora Sylvester el año pasado. Sé que tu color favorito es el lavanda. Sé que te encanta _The Titanic_ en secreto, a pesar de lo mucho que la criticas. Sé que odias todo lo que tenga sabor a limón. Sacas tu lengua cuando te concentras, eres malicioso cuando te enojas, y cuando peleas, peleas para herir.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, sujetando los codos de Kurt en sus manos. —Procuras no estar triste o molesto cerca de tu papá porque no quieres que sufra por ti. No quieres que se preocupe porque estás preocupado por su corazón. No importa qué hagas o qué quieras, siempre harás lo que es mejor para él. Cuando amas, amas con todo lo que tienes. Tienes el más considerado de los corazones, y no lo admitirás porque piensas que te molestas demasiado para ser una buena persona.

—Sé que no bebes té en la mañana. Sé que no te gustan las donas ni el jugo de manzana. Cuando coqueteas, tus hoyuelos se muestran cuando sonríes. Sé que sólo te pones pants cuando estás triste. —Miró los pants sobre su cadera—. Sé que estás alejándome porque no sabrás qué hacer si te abres conmigo, y no estar en control te aterra. Sé que sólo quieres subirte a la cama y llorar hasta quedarte dormido sin que yo vea ni escuche, porque crees que te ves feo cuando lloras y que estás siendo infantil sobre esto. —Le tocó la mejilla gentilmente—. Te conozco, Kurt. Y sé que si dejo que llores hasta quedarte dormido, si dejo que te quedes y sufras por esto, si dejo que me hagas enojar y me alejes, que lo lamentarás por el resto de tu vida. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? —Kurt negó con la cabeza—. Porque hacer lo que tú estás haciendo, enojándote, queriendo golpear cosas y gritarle a la gente para que así te dejen en paz y olviden lo mucho que estás sufriendo, porque eso fue exactamente lo que hice yo para terminar así.

Los labios de Kurt temblaban, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sus manos apretando la camisa de Blaine. —¿Lo es?

—Sí —susurró—. Te _conozco,_ Kurt. Y sé cómo se ve cuando alguien se odia a sí mismo y está tratando de destruirse desde el interior. Déjame ayudarte como tú me ayudaste, bebé.

Kurt se inclinó en el toque de Blaine, besando su palma abierta, con respiración temblorosa. Agarró el cuello de Blaine suavemente, acercándole, besándolo profundamente. Blaine atrapó sus labios, sus brazos colándose alrededor de su cintura, sólo sosteniéndole en un abrazo protector. —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —susurró Kurt—. Y estaré bien. Eventualmente.

—Sé que así será.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Manejo muy mal mi tiempo. Imaginen si trabajara e hiciera otras cosas además de ir a la uni y pensarlo para el gim... omg, no me quedaría ni para leer :(

Si ven errores por allí, avisen, como dije en los otros fics, ando con WordPad y corrector online porque Word no quiere servirme.

En fin... Ya actualicé todo, menos los one-shots Army!Blaine, eso será para la próxima.

¡¿VIERON EL KLISS?! OMG I'M SO EXCITED!

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	27. Three Lighting

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen: **Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**27: Three Lighting**

* * *

—¡Basta! —Kurt soltó unas risitas, alejándose de Blaine mientras éste le daba besitos en el cuello—. Basta ya, las galletas van a quemarse.

—¿Quién necesita galletas? Tú sabes mejor que las galletas —murmuró Blaine, labios contra su piel, desesperado por hacerle reír de nuevo. No había visto a Kurt sonreír así en semanas, o reír, o dejar que Blaine estuviese así de cerca por tanto tiempo.

—Vas a tener que ser el que le explique a mi papá por qué las galletas están arruinadas —informó, mordiéndose el labio, agarrando las manos de Blaine mientras éste le abrazaba por la cintura. Blaine suspiró, bajando la cabeza, desilusionado.

—Bien, está bien, sacaré las galletas —gruñó—. Pero no te muevas, no vayas a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo? —Kurt rió por lo bajo.

—De acuerdo. —Alzó las manos en rendición en broma, inclinándose contra el mesón mientras Blaine sacaba la bandeja del horno y la reemplazaba con la siguiente hornada. Sonrió con satisfacción, un aullido bajo saliendo de su garganta cuando Blaine regresó hacia él, atrapándolo en sus brazos y juntando sus frentes.

—Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos? —murmuró, su voz grave. Kurt volvió a soltar unas risitas.

—Me vas a terminar matando —susurró, dejando que Blaine le abrazara y besara, le distrajera. Blaine lo necesitaba, demonios él lo necesitaba. Blaine todavía no se mudaría con su hermano, no hasta que estuviese cien por ciento seguro de que Kurt estaba completamente bien. Kurt estaba sonriendo, coqueteando y riendo, sí. Pero... pero todavía habían veces, todavía habían atisbos de lo que realmente estaba pasando detrás de sus ojos invidentes, cosas que había aprendido a ocultar.

Blaine se había despertado un par de veces al sentir una súbita presencia subiéndose a la cama con él, envolviéndole los brazos alrededor y acurrucándose con mejillas húmedas y lágrimas todavía colgando de sus pestañas, sin decir una palabra ni pedir nada más que un abrazo cálido. Le abrazaba sin protestar, besaba su cabello y le acariciaba las mejillas, tratando de recordarle que nadie le volvería a tocar así. Kurt sólo le abrazaba con más fuerza y enterraba la cara en su cuello y dormía. Algunas noches no lo hacía.

—Sabes, Santa no vendrá si estás despierto —había murmurado Blaine la noche anterior. Kurt rió por lo bajo.

—Entonces ponme en la lista de malos —retó, acurrucándose más a él.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Blaine, acariciándole la mejilla, vacilante con sus caricias a no ser que estuviese seguro de que Kurt no tenía problema con ellas.

—Estaré bien —aseguró, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas con él, sabiendo que su padre no lo aprobaría, pero, ey, era Navidad, ¿cierto?

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? —preguntó, sólo para saberlo. Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Blaine —susurró, ojos cerrados. Blaine le frotó la espalda gentilmente, impotente.

—Buenas noches.

Kurt estaba mejor en la mañana, andando por la cocina, bailando felizmente al ritmo de la música navideña y tocando el anillo que Blaine le había hecho con envoltorios de goma de mascar de vez en cuando, sonriendo al hacerlo. No era mucho, pero al diablo si no se sentía como si éste fuese el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda su vida. Después de explicarle a su padre que no era un anillo de compromiso, por supuesto.

Blaine observaba mientras Kurt mezclaba y probaba, maravillándose por la facilidad con la que se movía y por lo increíble que sabía todo.

—Blaine Devon Anderson, agarras una cucharada más de mi glaseado y no tendrás ni una galleta de canela, ¿entendido? —dijo Kurt repentinamente, Blaine a media lamida. Con aire de culpabilidad, puso la cuchara en el lavaplatos, mirándole con picardía.

—¿Cómo supiste...?

—Ciego, no estúpido. Estabas demasiado callado —dijo, lanzándole una sonrisa por sobre su hombro—. Ahora pon el glaseado en las galletas de verdad en lugar de en tu boca.

—Sí, señor. —Blaine sonrió ampliamente. Nadie, ninguna persona en el planeta, podía hacer que Blaine dejara de hacer algo sólo con palabras. Si Blaine Anderson quería hacer algo, lo hacía. Leyes, padres y otras personas podían irse al diablo. Le decía a los profesores que se fueran a la mierda para así dormir la siesta, a los oficiales de policía que se chuparan algo al sur de su cinturón mientras seguía haciendo un grafiti en un puente, escupió en la cara de su padre cuando este le dijo que dejara de escuchar a Queen.

Pero por el hermoso, dulce y paciente chico al otro lado de la cocina, y sólo por él, Blaine escuchaba. Blaine movería montañas a sus órdenes, saltaría por un precipicio si eso era lo que le hacía feliz. Si Kurt le dijera que saltara y le pasara una estrella, Blaine saltaría por el resto de su vida hasta tener una. Nunca había tenido a nadie que le hiciera sentirse así. Nunca había soñado con acceder con algo así, algo tan pequeño.

_Genial, ahora tengo una debilidad,_ pensó con una sonrisa.

_Sabías que él era tu debilidad desde el segundo en el que lo viste caminando por la calle. _

—¿Blaine? —preguntó Kurt, volteándose, cubierto de harina desde la nariz hasta las yemas de sus dedos, aún sonriendo espléndidamente—. ¿Todo bien?

Sonrió ampliamente. —Todo perfecto.

—¿Blaine? —dijo Carole, asomándose por la esquina—. Hay alguien que quiere verte. Dice que es tu hermano. Quería estar segura antes de dejarlo entrar.

—¿Tipo joven, ojos azules, trató de ligar contigo para entrar? —preguntó. Kurt soltó unas risitas. Carole asintió, enrojeciendo, sonriendo dócilmente.

—Sí, ese es Coop. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, palmeando el hombro de Kurt en el proceso, encontrándose con su hermano sonriente en el porche.

—¡Feliz navidad, enano! —exclamó, brazos extendidos. Blaine permitió el abrazo, devolviéndolo con una sonrisa.

—Ten —dijo, pasándole un empaque que había agarrado en el camino—. Carole te tejió una bufanda. Le dije qué colores usar, así que puedo decir que es de mi parte.

Cooper sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Siempre ingenioso, ¿eh? —dijo, pasándole un sobre—. Imaginé que podrías usarlo para comprar cigarrillos o algo que no vaya a matarte.

Blaine sonrió. —En realidad, estoy dejándolos —dijo con orgullo. Cooper le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Kurt se hartó del olor? —reflexionó.

—La tos —corrigió, riendo por lo bajo—. Nicorette es un dolor de cabeza, pero le prometí que lo dejaría. Amenazó con no besarme, es una pesadilla. —La sonrisa del mayor vaciló, nieve cayendo silenciosamente a su alrededor, un silencio absoluto cubriendo el momento por un segundo antes de que hablara, la sonrisa de Blaine vuelta un ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—No quiero traer esto a colación, sabes que no —comenzó Cooper, suplicándole a Blaine, agarrándole las manos como si temiese que Blaine correría—. Pero... ¿sabes cuándo podrás mudarte conmigo? Sé que no quieres dejar a Kurt, lo sé, y no estoy presionando, es sólo...

—No, está bien, lo entiendo —aseguró Blaine, asintiendo, sus labios fruncidos—. No puedo dejarlo, Cooper, no puedo. Él... él me necesita, pero si le dijese que me quieres allí me empujaría por la puerta y empacaría mis cosas él mismo. Es así de altruista. Pero sé lo mucho que me necesita aquí, y no puedo dejarlo todavía.

—Sabes, lo digo de nuevo: no estoy presionando, sólo ofreciendo, Kurt es más que bienvenido a mi casa, créeme. Demonios, si es por mí podrías traerlo contigo. Pero, no verte al menos una vez al día está volviéndome loco, chico. A veces me asusta el preguntarme si papá salió bajo fianza o con algún otro tecnicismo, y no puedo entrar a tu habitación en la noche y saber exactamente dónde estás. Estoy seguro de que los Hummel están haciendo un gran trabajo manteniéndote seguro, y ciertamente no quiero tropezarme con Burt Hummel molestándote, pero... no lo sé, colega, me sentiría mejor teniéndote cerca. —Tragó saliva, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y volviendo a sonreír—. Pero no voy a presionarte ni obligarte cuando el chico que ha cambiado tu vida te necesita. Tómate tu tiempo, entiendo.

Blaine volvió a sonreír, asintiendo. —Gracias, Cooper. Prometo que será pronto. Y puedes llamarme cuando quieras, aun si es a las tres de la mañana. Está bien. —Cooper asintió, frotándose la nuca nerviosamente.

—Sueno como una mamá sobre-protectora —dijo riendo. Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—Es mejor que una que no te protegerá de nada —murmuró, esbozando una media sonrisa. Cooper le abrazó por reflejo, ojos cerrados.

—Entonces me llamarás, ¿cierto? —repitió, obligándose a soltarle. Blaine asintió, la sonrisa alcanzando sus ojos esta vez.

—Sí, definitivamente. En cuando todo esté bien.

—Ey —dijo Kurt alegremente, saliendo con un recipiente, que estaba a rebosar, en sus manos—. Pensé en ofrecerte algunas de las golosinas en lugar de hacerte oler mi don. —Cooper se echó a reír, tomando el contenedor cortésmente.

—Muchas gracias. Ya tengo con qué atiborrarme después —dijo felizmente. Kurt se puso una mano en la cadera, arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, te quedarás a cenar —dijo con astucia. Blaine sonrió ampliamente—. Hice demasiado puré de patatas y si no hay una persona más en la mesa estaremos comiendo pavo por tres semanas seguidas.

—Finn estará destrozado. —Blaine rió entre dientes.

—No quiero molestar —dijo Cooper.

—_¡Yo insisto!_ —dijo Carole desde adentro. Los chicos casi se cayeron de la risa.

* * *

—Blaine —dijo Kurt gentilmente, voz suave en la semi-oscuridad, rostros iluminados por el fuego frente a ellos—. Sabes que puede mudarte con Cooper cuando quieras —dijo, la casa casi silenciosa ya sin invitados y los demás dormidos.

Blaine suspiró, odiando que su presentimiento hubiese sido correcto. —No se suponía que escucharas eso.

—Aun así —imploró—. Sobreviviré sin ti estando al otro lado del pasillo cada noche. —Blaine hizo una mueca, notando la nota de dolor en su voz.

—Sabes, no eres el único que puede escuchar cuando alguien está mintiendo —dijo suavemente. Kurt suspiró, pinchándose el puente de la nariz, frustrado.

—No se suponía que fuese así —siseó—. Yo tendría que mirarte, ver de qué color es tu ropa; cuando me miras a los ojos se supone que tengo que poder devolverte la mirada.

—Ya te dije que eso no me molesta —insistió Blaine, abrazándole.

—Solía pensar en ello cuando era niño. En como sería enamorarme y estar con esa persona todos los días, pasar innumerables noches mirándonos uno al otro, viendo las estrellas, no atrapado en la oscuridad a la que te arrastré conmigo. —Cerró los ojos—. Estaba bien con ser ciego hasta que te conocí... hasta que realmente comprendí que mi sueño nunca se volvería realidad.

—Kurt...

—Eso, y entonces esta... ¡_esta _mierda...! ¿Por qué nada puede salir como se supone que debe? ¿Por qué no puedo amar como lo hacen en las películas?

—Esto es mejor que las películas, esto es real —enfatizó, agarrándole las mejillas—. Ves en mi interior, no mi aspecto. Me amas por todo menos eso. Piensas que soy atractivo por quién soy; nunca había tenido eso antes, te lo he dicho.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró, su voz reflejando años más allá de su edad—. Es sólo... no es algo con lo que debas lidiar.

—¿Y tú tenías que lidiar con esta mierda con mi papá? —replicó.

—Eso es diferente.

Blaine se sentó, presionando su frente contra la de Kurt, sus ojos cerrados—. Dame tus manos —susurró, tomándolas cuidadosamente. Las puso en sus mejillas, agarrando la cara de Kurt con las suyas—. ¿Sientes eso? —preguntó. Los sentidos de Kurt centrados. Gel de frambuesa, perfume Hollister, detergente para cuero. Áspera barba incipiente, piercings en su ceja y orejas, rizos enroscándose en las yemas de sus dedos, el suave tamborileo de su pulso debajo de su palma, suaves ráfagas de su respiración.

—Sí —susurró.

—¿Qué tal esto? —Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante lentamente, besándolo con tanto cuidado, como si Kurt fuese algo precioso y delicado, o asustadizo. Luces estallaron y explotaron en el universo de Kurt, causando que su aliento vacilara y su mente se derritiera, rodeado completamente en Blaine.

—S-sí.

Blaine sonrió contra su mejilla, observando una sonrisa extenderse también por las mejillas rosadas de Kurt. —¿No es eso mejor que sólo mirarme?

Le envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente, todavía atormentado, pero queriendo. Blaine le abrazó sin vacilar, como siempre, lágrimas estancadas que no comprendía situándose en sus ojos. —Gracias —resolló Kurt, absorbiéndole.

—Siempre, bebé.

—Feliz navidad, Blaine.

—Feliz navidad.

La calidez del fuego arropándoles hasta que se quedaron dormidos, y cuando Burt bajó por café a la mañana siguiente, todavía estaban abrazándose con tanta fuerza como lo habían hecho horas antes.

Suspiró, mirando al par, preguntándose cómo le iría a su hijo cuando la escuela continuase tan sólo en un par de días.

El pensamiento hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Omg, ¡ya van 300 reviews! Y... ya falta poco para que esto se termine *sighs*.

Además de esto, ya subí un one-shot Army!Blaine, sólo faltan dos más.

¿Errores? Avisen.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	28. The Light is Fading

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**28: The Light is Fading**

* * *

—Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, sólo escríbeme, ¿sí? —dijo Blaine, parándose al lado de Kurt en su casillero.

—Estaré bien. —Dio un asentimiento, su corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho, y rogando porque Blaine no lo notara. Metió sus cosas en su bolso, sin querer que llegara el momento en el que el timbre sonara y Blaine tuviera que irse—. Y si te necesito te lo diré.

—Kurt, bebé —dijo Blaine gentilmente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Tomó una bocanada de aire, tragando saliva. El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Kurt hizo una mueca, inclinándose en su dirección para besarle la mejilla.

—Nos vemos en el club Glee, cielo —dijo en voz baja, su mano en la pared mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Blaine le vio marcharse, afligido, deseando poder hacer algo para hacer esto más fácil. Pero Kurt era... era Kurt. Sacudió la cabeza, estrellando su puño contra los casilleros, frustrado consigo mismo y con la situación. —Hijo de puta.

Volvió a alzar la mirada, viéndole voltearse en dirección a su salón de clases, los ojos de casi todos los que estaban en el pasillo fijos en él, susurros, murmullos y chismes extendiéndose rápidamente. Un fuego se encendió, hirviendo en su estómago, rabia desbordándose antes de que tuviese tiempo de reconocerla.

Se dio la vuelta, yendo hacia su propio salón de clases antes de que le ganaran las ganas de quitarle la cabeza a alguien.

* * *

No fue a clases. Logró evitarlas todo el día. Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo golpeando un saco de arena hasta más no poder, dejando que la ira rezumara de su cabeza y a sus puños, golpeando con fuerza una y otra vez.

Blaine le había mostrado cómo hacerlo un tiempo atrás, después de que dejara de llorar y decidiese hacer algo sobre su situación más que ser una victima. Le enseñó cómo golpear, cómo poner fuerza en cada balanceo mientras seguía reservando energía para más.

De dónde provenía toda esta energía, no lo sabía, pero esta no disminuía, no mucho, de todos modos, y había estado haciéndolo por horas. Pensó en cómo había sido tocado sin consentimiento, en la

forma en la que los doctores le habían preguntado que si fue realmente asaltado o no por su orientación, en cómo casi habían llevado a Blaine a prisión después de que le salvara, en cómo Rachel le incitaba a hablar sobre ello, a pensar en ello, tratando de decirle que le entendía. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo podía saber cómo era?

Ella nunca había estado así, nunca se había sentido así, y decir que entendía sólo hacía que Kurt quisiera golpearle. O alejarse. Lo que había hecho. Pidió que le excusaran de su clase de historia, lejos de Rachel y lejos de ojos que, sin duda, estaban juzgándole, rumores habían sido lanzados desde Facebook y dejados para cocerse durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Vino aquí, sólo a unos cuantos metros de donde había sido asaltado, para comenzar. No estaba seguro de por qué, qué le había posiblemente poseído para venir a este lugar. Había encontrado el rincón en el que había sido forzado, escuchando sus propias palabras y el eco de David, los fantasmas del dolor y el miedo colándose por sus huesos, recordándole cada segundo.

Y se enojó. Prácticamente había gritado y buscado este abusado saco, y no había parado desde entonces. Se dejó su franela puesta, las otras capas tiradas en el banco más cercano, cubierto de sudor y sin importarle por primera vez en su existencia.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuántas veces había caído contra el saco que se balanceaba para recuperar el aliento o secarse lágrimas de rabia con tanta aversión hacia sí mismo, cuánta agua había bebido para evitar desmayarse, pero no importaba lo enojado que estuviera, a pesar de ello se sobresaltó cuando alguien habló.

—¿Kurt? —se dio la vuelta, en carne viva, manos doloridas todavía apretándose—. Calma, vaquero, está bien —dijo la entrenadora Beiste, saliendo de su oficina—. ¿Estás bien, amigo? —El negó con la cabeza, secándose la cara.

—No —murmuró—. No, no lo estoy. Pensé que estaría bien ahora que ha pasado un tiempo y estoy en la escuela de nuevo, pero no lo estoy.

Ella asintió, apoyándose contra la pared, a su lado.

—Bueno, el Sr. Schuester ha estado buscándote. Blaine también. Eventualmente me escribió preguntándome si sabía dónde estabas —explicó.

—Dios mío, el club Glee —gruñó, yendo rápidamente por sus cosas.

—Oye, está bien —le tranquilizó Shanon, su tono permitiéndole dejar la prisa—. Sólo me pidió que te dijera que te encontraras con él en el auditorio. Dice que puede que tenga algo que te hará sentir mejor.

* * *

—Lo siento, Sr. Schue, yo...

—Está bien —le aseguró—. Es sólo que nos preocupaste, eso es todo.

Kurt escuchó, sin sentir señales de otras formas de vida en el lugar con ellos. Frunció el ceño. —¿Dónde están todos?

—En el salón de coro —dijo—, practicando nuestro número para las regionales.

—¿No debería estar yo allí con ellos? —preguntó, culpable, cansado.

—Creo que hay algo que deberías hacer primero, sólo como sugerencia. —El profesor se subió al escenario con él, parándose en el medio, luces tenues para que así no le lastimaran los ojos. Kurt les escuchó tarareando a lo lejos, un poco de su calidez llegando a su rostro—. Sólo canta, Kurt. Lo que quieras, tan alto como quieras, por tanto tiempo como quieras. El lugar es tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? Canta hasta que la práctica se termine, no cantes, todo está bien. Pero creo que si lo haces te ayudará a sentirte mejor. —Palmeó gentilmente el hombro de su estudiante, marchándose silenciosamente.

Kurt esperó hasta que ya no se escucharan los pasos y el único sonido presente fueran el de las luces y la ventilación. Suspiró, poniéndose lentamente de rodillas, sólo quedándose allí inmóvil por un tiempo. Cerró los ojos, ardientes lágrimas acumulándose en ellos, labios abriéndose. Y cantó.

_There was a time when men were kind. When their voices were soft. And their words inviting..._

_(Había un tiempo en que los hombres eran amables. En el que sus voces eran suaves. Y sus palabras tentadoras...)_

Resolló, pensando en la manera en la que veía antes de que eso pasara, la manera en la que Blaine le hacía sonreír y a su corazón latir con fuerza.

_There was a time when love was blind. And the world was a song. And the song was exciting..._

_(Había un tiempo en que el amor era ciego. Y el mundo era una canción. Y la canción era emocionante...)_

Tragó saliva.

_There was a time. But then it all went wrong..._

_(Había un tiempo. Pero entonces todo salió mal...)_

Una lágrima corrió por su cara.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by. When hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love, would never die… I dreamed that God would be forgiving..._

_(Soñé un sueño en tiempo pasado. En que las esperanzas eran altas y valía la pena vivir. Soñé que ese amor nunca moriría... soñé que Dios sería indulgente...)_

Sonrió con remordimiento.

_Then I was young and unafraid. And dreams were meant to be used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine untasted._

_(Entonces fui joven y sin miedo. Y los sueños estaban destinados a ser usados y gastados. No había rescate que pagar, ni canción sin cantar, ni vino no probado). _

Dobló la cabeza, manos apretadas en su regazo, rogando por algo, una opresión en su pecho.

_But the tigers come at night. With their voice as soft as thunder. As they tear your world apart…_

_(Pero los tigres vienen de noche. Con su voz tan suave como trueno. Mientras despedazan tu mundo...)_

Su garganta se estrechó.

_As they turn your dreams to shame…_

_(Mientras vuelven tus sueños en pena...)_

Se levantó, puños apretados, prácticamente gritando la nota al universo. Tanto que no escuchó los suaves pasos aproximándosele.

_But there are dreams that cannot be! And there are storms we cannot weather! _

_(¡Pero hay sueños que no pueden ser! ¡Y hay tormentas que no podemos resistir!)_

Lágrimas cayeron sin su consentimiento, respiración desigual, sólo los restos de ira y desesperación escapando con ella.

_I had a dream my life would be…_

_(Soñé que mi vida sería...)_

Todo lo que quería era ser normal, volver a ver la luz del sol, a su padre, las flores. A Blaine.

_So different from this hell I'm living! So different now from what it seemed!_

_(¡Tan diferente de este infierno que estoy viviendo! ¡Ahora tan diferente de lo que parecía!)_

Se detuvo, respirando con dificultad, sorbiéndose las lágrimas y llorando. Blaine se subió al escenario, mirándole. Volvió a caer, sollozando suavemente.

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed…_

_(Ahora la vida ha matado el sueño que soñé...)_

Blaine se secó los ojos, viendo a Kurt llorar, su corazón dando punzadas. Se aclaró la garganta, logrando sonreír.

_In my life, there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong..._

_(En mi vida, hay tantas preguntas y respuestas que de alguna manera parecen erradas...)_

Kurt alzó la mirada, sobresaltado por la súbita presencia. Blaine continuó hacia él, viendo la más pequeña de las sonrisas aparecer en la cara de Kurt.

_In my life, there are times when I catch the silence, the sigh of a faraway song. And it sings of a world I long to see. Just a whisper away out of reach. Waiting for me..._

_(En mi vida, hay veces en que atrapo el silencio, el suspiro de una canción lejana. Y canta sobre un mundo que deseo ver. Sólo a un suspiro de distancia. Esperando por mí...)_

Se acercó, mordiéndose el labio, esperando que esto estuviese funcionando.

_Does he know I'm alive? Do I know if he's real? Does he see what I saw, does he feel how I feel?_

_(¿Él sabe que estoy vivo? ¿Sé si él es real? ¿Él ve lo que yo veo, se siente cómo me siento?)_

Kurt se puso de pie, limpiándose las mejillas, sonriendo, cantando los versos frente a él.

_I don't know what to say_

_(No sé qué decir)_

Blaine le agarró las manos.

_Then make no sound_

_(Entonces no hables)_

_I am lost_

_(Estoy perdido)_

Se sonrojó.

_I am found_

_(Me han hallado)_

A_ heart full of love_

_(Un corazón lleno de amor) _

Le agarró el rostro, pasando su pulgar sobre barba incipiente mientras Blaine tomaba su cintura.

_A heart full of you_

_(Un corazón lleno de ti)_

_A single look and then I knew_

_(Una sola mirada y entonces lo supe)_

_I knew it too_

_(Yo también lo supe)_

_From today_

_(Desde hoy)_

_Every day_

_(Cada día) _

Blaine presionó la frente contra la suya, abrazándole para poder sentir la humedad todavía colgando en sus pestañas, corazón trastabillando mientras esta hermosa criatura cantaba con él.

_For it is not a dream. Not a dream after all…_

_(Por eso no es un sueño. No es un sueño después de todo...)_

Kurt apenas se inclinó para encontrarse con sus labios, marcado, el dolor de su corazón aplacado. Amado.

—Para ser alguien que se metió en tres peleas en el almuerzo, no haces mal el papel de mujer francesa —bromeó. Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—Soy un enigma viviente, supongo —dijo. Le vio la cara, preocupado, y Kurt escuchó la intensidad de esto en su tono—. ¿Cómo estás? Sé que hoy... hoy fue duro, pero...

—Creo que estaré bien. —Dio un asentimiento, una sonrisa real asomándose. Blaine sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso es genial. —Le besó de nuevo, con más intensidad esta vez, manos dentro de su camisa para tocar su piel.

—Estoy sudado y asqueroso —advirtió Kurt, haciendo una mueca. La sonrisa de Blaine se retorció, su lengua apenas aventurándose a entrar a sus labios antes de hablar.

—Y así te vez condenadamente bien. —Le dio un guiñó—. Y si te parece bien, creo que dejaré mis manos justo aquí por un rato.

Kurt se sonrojó. —Nada demasiado juguetón, estamos en la escuela.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? —Soltó una risita. Kurt rodó los ojos.

—¿Vamos a besarnos o...? —Blaine le interrumpió, besándole bajo de las luces, haciéndole olvidar todo, mostrándose que había mucho más para él que dolor. Mostrándole que valía la pena.

Mostrándole otra manera de defenderse.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hoy no ha sido un buen día, y esta definitivamente fue una semana ocupada, pero trataré de subir algo más este fin de semana.

Al menos nuestros chicos van mejorando :)

Por cierto, las canciones son de Les Mis, y las traducí allí mismo porque me parece mejor así, ¿o está mejor como lo hice antes (al final del capítulo)?

¿Errores? Avisen (la próxima semana arreglaré el problema del Word, I promise).

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	29. From the Inside Out

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**29: From the Inside Out**

* * *

Estaban acostados en la cama de Kurt, zapatos, medias y camisas esparcidos en el piso. Los leves sonidos de la carretera principal a varios bloque de distancia se filtraban por las ventanas, de otra forma sólo un crujido resonando de vez en cuando por la casa silenciosa y vacía. El aire estaba cálido; ellos estaban cálidos, todo miembros y confort saciado, cansados, pero a la vez para nada.

Los ojos de Kurt estaban cerrados, las yemas de sus dedos trazando cada línea de su cara tan despacio, con tanta delicadeza. Blaine estaba mirándole fijamente, labios abiertos, asombrado. Y Kurt sentía.

Pasó los dedos sobre cada rizo, cada forma, dejándolos deslizarse desde su nudillo hasta la punta, cardando cada uno, contándolos en su cabeza. Contorneó sus cejas gentilmente, sintiendo el piercing colgado en una, la haltera curvada hacia él, redonda y caliente bajo su piel. Sus ojos fueron lo siguiente, sus pestañas tan largas. Le hacían cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos, sensación que le hacía estremecerse sólo un poco. Sus ojos eran tan grandes y redondos, tan hermosos. Podía sentir las arrugas comenzado a formarse por las sonrisa, lágrimas y rabias justo en las esquinas. Sus pulgares le acariciaron la frente, dedo índice deslizándose por la punta de su nariz. Siguió la curva, la suave redondez de su cara, que se desvanecía en sus pómulos.

Acunó sus mejillas, sintiendo el fuerte ángulo de la línea de su mandíbula, la áspera barba incipiente que la cubría despertando su piel. Trazó sus orejas, contando tres piercings más en su inventario, odiándose por no haber hecho esto antes.

—Kurt...

Entonces trazó sus labios, la rolliza calidez de su labio inferior y el suave declive del superior. Dedos moviéndose cuidadosamente hacia su cuello, acariciando su manzana de Adam. Era tan suave, tan condenadamente cálido. Su pulso latía rítmicamente en una vena detrás del pulgar de Kurt, su vida justo... allí.

—Blaine, puedo...—susurró, incapaz de ver la absoluta admiración en el rostro de Blaine mientras éste le miraba—. ¿Puedo hacerle esto... al resto de ti?

—¿Tocarme? —preguntó, su voz sonando como un suave soplido de aire que contenía mucho más.

Kurt se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero asintió. —Sí... todo... todo de ti.

Blaine se encontró con sus labios, suave, seca y castamente. —Cada pulgada de mí te pertenece, Kurt. Adentro, afuera, todo, lo que quieras. —Kurt le volvió a besar, un poco abrumado.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, escuchando su respiración trastabillar, y siendo tan cuidadoso. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí... sí, estoy bien. —Blaine miró a esta hermosa criatura sobre él, confiando con su corazón y su cuerpo, algo que nunca había hecho con otra alma existente jamás. Algo que nunca quería tener que hacer de nuevo. Se moría por tocar la piel de Kurt, rozar y acariciar e incluso provocar para verle retorcerse y sudar y desear. Le quería abierto y sonrojado, gritando y suplicando, lo quería duro y rápido. Pero esto... esto era mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, le asustaba, porque Kurt estaba a punto de desarmarle sin siquiera darse cuenta. La intimidad apenas comenzada iba a empeorar. Podría ser incluso sobrecogedora; podía ser que tuviese que pedirle que se detuviera. Simplemente no lo sabía.

Dolorosamente despacio, la luz iluminando cada pulgada pálida del torso de Kurt, se inclinó hacia adelante, las yemas de sus dedos hipersensibles apenas tocando su clavícula, lentamente descendiendo para extender las palmas sobre sus hombros, sintiendo cada hueso, cada centímetro de piel. Entonces se movió a su pecho, dedos extendidos, contando cada latido de su corazón y cada respiro que daba. Encontró el contorno de una cicatriz, siguiéndola, su expresión cediendo al dolor, tratando de imaginar qué la había puesto allí. Blaine hizo una mueca, pero no se alejó, su instinto diciéndole que lo hiciera, la ternura de Kurt diciendo que estaba bien. Todo estaría bien.

Los labios de Kurt estaban fruncidos, manos recorriendo, memorizando y catalogando cada cicatriz y músculo que encontraba. Blaine se arqueó en su toque cuando Kurt tocó sus tetillas, jadeando en alto.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Kurt, preocupado.

—S-sí, bebé. No te detengas. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Kurt estaba maravillado por la piel debajo de sus manos, provocando accidentalmente, sintiendo la respiración de Blaine entrecortarse y temblar, caderas retorciéndose un poco. Kurt presionó gentilmente los brazos de Blaine sobre su cabeza, dedos arrastrándose por los suaves interiores. Entrelazó sus dedos, llevando las manos de Blaine a sus labios, besando cada dedo, cada nudillo, cada rasguño, callo y cicatriz dejados allí. Dejó una cantidad de besitos igualmente suaves en sus muñecas antes de volver a situarlos en la cama.

Blaine no podía respirar, mirándole con ojos empañados, sintiendo todo su cuerpo ceder ante él. Kurt sobó sus costados, sintiendo las costillas expandirse y contraerse debajo de sus manos, agarrando su cintura suavemente. Hundió la cabeza, besando su abdomen.

—Aquí —susurró Blaine, levantando sus caderas y bajándose los pantalones, sonriendo mientras Kurt le ayudaba a quitarlos.

—Blaine, no tienes que...

—Te lo dije, cada pulgada de mí —aseguró. Kurt trató de respirar, sabiendo que Bliane estaba completamente desnudo debajo de él. Vulnerable.

Kurt escuchó cada jadeo, cada pequeño gemido apenas audible, mientras sus manos seguían explorando el cuerpo de Blaine. Con cada sonido que hacía, Kurt preguntaba si estaba bien, si estar así de cerca, si tocarlo estaba bien. Y cada vez, Blaine accedía a dejar que la exploración de su cuerpo continuara.

Su pecho se oprimió cuando Blaine se dio la vuelta, sometiéndose aun más, dejándole acercarse y profundizar más en su corazón, en su alma, de lo que nunca le había permitido a nadie. Tembló, sólo un poco, su respiración entrecortada y errática sólo por un momento.

—¿Blaine? —susurró, tocándole la mejilla—. Oh, Dios, Blaine, no llores. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué...? Me detendré. Eso es todo, lo siento tanto...

—No, no, yo... es un montón. Es que es demasiado. Mi pecho se siente como si fuese a hundirse, y si mi corazón late más rápido, puede que dé un paro cardíaco, pero, maldición, Kurt, no dejes de tocarme. Nunca pares, por favor. —Kurt se inclinó, su pecho presionándose contra la espalda de Blaine al besarle. Blaine le devolvió el beso casi desesperadamente, sonriendo débilmente contra sus labios—. Por favor.

Kurt le besó la nuca y los hombros, dejando besitos por éstos y masajeando su espalda baja, dedos increíblemente suaves. Sus pestañas le hacían cosquillas en la piel, cuerpo presionado contra él. Tan cálido y cerca.

—Blaine, tú... ¿querrías...? —su voz se desvaneció, estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras y dejar de sonrojarse.

—Sólo si tu quieres, bebé —susurró.

—Si tú...

Blaine estaba insoportablemente tierno, guiando a Kurt en todo lentamente, ayudándole con el lubricante y a prepararle, con gentileza, perdidos uno en el otro. —¿Estás seguro? —habló Kurt en voz baja, sonrojado y resbaladizo con sudor, posicionado para entrar en él, pero vacilante. Blaine se incorporó, despegándose de la cama para besarle, saboreando piel y sudor.

—Todo de mí, bebé. Tómame.

Los brazos de Kurt estaban envueltos alrededor de su espalda, Blaine aferrándose a sus hombros y jadeando contra su cuello. Se estremeció suavemente en sus brazos, rodillas apretando sus costados para alentarle.

—Oh, Dios, Blaine, ¡Dios mío! —chilló Kurt, sin aliento—. Blaine, hmmn.

—Más duro, bebé, más duro. Por favor. —Eran un enredo de miembros, sudor, saliva y gemidos, intentando agarrarse el uno al otro desesperadamente sólo para permanecer cerca—. Te amo —sollozó Blaine. Kurt se sumergió en busca de sus labios en la oscuridad, agarrado con tanta fuerza, confiando tanto en él.

—Yo también te amo.

Blaine estaba completamente descontrolado, rizos sudados y pegados a su frente, labios abiertos, repitiendo el nombre de Kurt una y otra vez.

—Blaine, Dios, qué... oh, voy a- ¡oh!

—Está bien, bebé, está bien —susurró, frentes juntas, él mismo cerca. Estaban besando, lamiendo, mordiendo y tocando toda la piel a su alcance, magullando y marcándose el uno al otro, las caderas de Kurt moviéndose tan rápido que estaba seguro de que le lastimaría, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

El aire estaba tan caliente, sus pieles en fuego, sudando y deslizándose, una fricción increíble. Blaine apretó salvajemente la muñeca de Kurt, guiándole a su dolorida excitación desesperadamente, gimoteando cuando éste comenzó a bombear a un ritmo errático.

—Kurt, oh_, ¡KURT! ¡JODER!_ —Se liberó, derramándose sobre su mano, agarrando la mano de Kurt mientras sobrellevaba su cuerpo demasiado sensible, temblando.

—¡Sí! —ahogó, luces apareciendo en la oscuridad, el corazón dándole golpes secos en los oídos.

Todo volvió a desacelerarse.

Los besos mojados mientras recuperaban el aliento, riendo sin más razón que la de liberar más energía que no tenían, suaves besitos que alejaron la humedad de las lágrimas del otro porque simplemente no podían estar más felices. La ducha abrazándose mutuamente, acunando sus rostros y apretando con fuerza, fue perezosa y somnolienta, secándose uno al otro y besándose por otros diez minutos antes de que Blaine se quedase dormido de pie y decidieran volver a la cama, acurrucados, narices tocándose.

Kurt había olvidado, quizás sólo por esta noche, que alguien más había tratando de tocarle como Blaine acababa de hacerlo.

Y el abuso de su padre era la última cosa en la cabeza de Blaine.

Se quedaron dormidos sonriéndose mutuamente.

No sanados, sino más fuertes.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

La traductora planea hacer una solicitud para que le agreguen más horas al día y reduzcan las horas de clase (ojalá).

Y también se está cayendo del sueño y no ha arreglado el word, así que si ven errores, avisen.

Nos vemos en el próximo (y último) capítulo.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	30. Come What May

Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson es cruel, inflexible, implacable y maltratado, y lo único que trae luz a su vida es un chico que ni siquiera puede verlo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**30: Come What May**

* * *

—Entonces —dijo Kurt en voz baja—, es el gran día. —Se mordió los labios, parado en medio de la habitación desconocida. Blaine asintió, retorciéndose las manos. Miró alrededor de su nueva habitación en el apartamento de Cooper, tragando saliva.

—Sí —asintió. Las cajas estaban desempacadas, la pizza había sido comida y Cooper estaba al teléfono en una multiconferencia en su oficina, una en la que había estado ya durante la última hora y media—. Digo, sólo está al otro lado de la ciudad —ofreció, rascándose la nuca.

—Lo sé. —Kurt sonrió, asintiendo—. Es sólo que apesta que ya no pueda correr al otro lado del pasillo y abrazarte si me dan ganas. —Blaine se desanimó un poco, acercándose para tomar su mano.

—Si alguna vez me necesitas, sólo llámame y estaré allí en un segundo —juró. Kurt sonrió, jalándolo hacia sus brazos, abrazándole fuertemente.

—Sé que puedo. Y tú eres lo suficientemente loco para irte a mi casa corriendo si así te lo pidiera. —Soltó una risita. Besó la mejilla de Blaine, aferrándose a él por un rato. Suspiró cuando su papá tocó la bocina afuera—. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Blaine le besó intensamente. —Te extrañaré —susurró, apretándole las caderas. Kurt le acarició la mejilla, recordando la sensación de su cara.

—Yo también te extrañaré —asintió.

—¡Oh! Mierda, casi lo olvido. Espera un segundo. —Salió como un rayo de la habitación, dejando a Kurt confundido y esperando. Blaine volvió un momento después, sonriendo ampliamente, y presionó un ramo en sus manos. Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja, el suave aroma de las rosas llenando sus sentidos. Enterró la cara en ellas, increíblemente jubiloso.

Afuera, Burt volvió a tocar la bocina.

—¿Por qué son estás? —preguntó con timidez. Blaine sonrió y le volvió a besar.

—Feliz día de San Valentín.

Kurt pasó todo el camino a casa con su cara en el ramo, sonriendo ampliamente. Desde el otro lado, Burt sonrió.

Blaine echó un vistazo alrededor de su nueva habitación, suspirando.

Estaba completamente seguro aquí. No había riesgo de daños, de ser sacado de la cama en medio de la noche, de estar asustado de bañarse en caso de que a su papá se le ocurriese la idea de tratar de ahogarlo. No tenía que evitar las escaleras cuando alguien estaba en casa o comer en algún otro lugar, en caso de que su plato fuese tirado al otro lado de la habitación. No tenía que estar asustado de una botella de alcohol o de venir a casa después de la escuela para encontrarse con un borracho.

Cooper iba a mantenerle seguro y hacer que todo estuviese bien. Había tardado mucho en llegar, pero siempre es mejor tarde que nunca.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas? —preguntó Cooper desde la puerta, sonriendo nerviosamente. Blaine se volteó hacia él.

—Es genial —asintió—. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme, pero...—Le sonrió, sentándose en su cama._ Su_ cama, sin cadenas a la vista. Cooper le devolvió la sonrisa y entró, recostándose contra la cómoda.

—Bien, vamos a tener que establecer algunas reglas —dijo. Blaine asintió en concordancia—. De acuerdo, te quedas aquí en las noches de escuela y los fines de semana tienes que decirme dónde estas cada tres horas más o menos. Kurt siempre es bienvenido, pero, por favor, nada de travesuras conmigo en la casa. —Blaine abrió la boca para hablar, pero Cooper le interrumpió—. No actúes como si ustedes dos no han... ya sabes. —Meneó las cejas—. En este mismo contexto, si tengo a una amiga de visita te avisaré al menos dos horas antes de traer a dicha amiga. Si no lo hago, siéntete libre de hacerme cualquier broma que te parezca. Y es de la misma forma para ambos, colega —advirtió. Blaine asintió con una risa.

—Creo que puedo con eso —aseguró. El Anderson mayor caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Ahora, en cuanto a meterte en problemas en la escuela o en algún otro lugar...—se aventuró.

—¡Me comporto! La mayoría de las veces —corrigió, echándole un vistazo—. No me he metido en problemas serios desde lo que pasó con Kurt. Pero creo que eso estaba justificado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Cooper de inmediato—. Pero, para que sepas, te metes en problemas allá afuera y estás en problemas aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Y no dudaré en no dejarte salir con tu novio.

Blaine estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Una estructura sin amenazas de violencia, esto tenía que ser un sueño.

—Entonces, ¿crees que estarás bien aquí? —preguntó Cooper, retorciéndose las manos como si estuviese nervioso. Blaine asintió, volviendo a mirar el lugar.

—Creo que puedo vivir con esto —sonrió, bromeando—. Al menos no hay cadenas en mi cama. —Cooper hizo una mueca, apartando la mirada por un momento. Blaine bajó la mirada hacia sus manos—. Lo siento, sólo fue una broma.

—Lo sé —asintió Cooper, tratando de sonreír—. Es sólo que no es algo en lo que me guste pensar, amigo.

—Pero está bien ahora —aseguró Blaine—. Estoy bien. Estoy muchísimo mejor de lo que estaba cuando eso sucedió. —Cooper le dio una palmada en el hombro, sonriendo un poco.

—Estás seguro aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Estás absoluta y completamente seguro aquí, ¿lo sabes, cierto? —aseguró, cejas arrugadas. Blaine asintió.

—Sí —dijo, sus ojos con un poco de duda—. Es sólo que, uh, va a tomarme un tiempo acostumbrarme. Nueva casa y todo. —Cooper volvió a asentir.

—Bien, pero sabes que si... si alguna vez tienes miedo o algo, estoy al otro lado del pasillo —aseguró, tratando de no tratarle como un niño o sonar demasiado tonto.

—Sí, lo sé. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Sé que estoy seguro. Por los próximos veinticuatro años y treinta y siete días, de todos modos. —Cooper rió con su hermano menor, palmeándole el hombro.

—Está bien. Ahora la gran pregunta —dijo con seriedad—. ¿Cuándo vas a pedirle a Kurt que vaya contigo al baile de fin de curso?

Blaine le tiró una almohada.

* * *

—Yo sólo estoy diciendo, Finn me lo pidió hace meses.

—Sí, bueno, Blaine no es Finn, gracias a Dios —suspiró Kurt, agarrando su brazo mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el club Glee.

—¿Qué pasa con Finn?

—¿Además de que te dé carne real y tú estando enferma y vomitando por tres días? Mucho —comentó—. Lo quiero y todo, pero, _vamos._ —Rachel frunció el ceño.

—Como sea, esto no es sobre Finn y yo. Esto es sobre el hecho de que tu novio no te ha pedido que vayas con él al baile.

—Bueno, quizás yo le preguntaré. No es contra la ley, sabes —dijo, mordaz.

Pensaba en los botones que se pondrían el uno al otro, sintiendo a Blaine envuelto en un traje, abrazándole y bailando con él sin importarle nada, mandando al diablo las miradas entrometidas. De todos modos no podía verlas, y si alguien trataba de meterse con ellos, Blaine les rompería la quijada. Las luces cálidas en su rostro, la estúpida música que se cantarían el uno al otro. Terminarían sudados y sin aliento, abrazándose y meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante en la pista de baile. Estarían en su propio mundo uno con el otro. Sería maravilloso. Sería perfecto, incluso si Blaine se metía en una pelea o si la gente hablaba. Valdría la pena al final de la noche, cuando se quitarán esos trajes y... Oh, sí, sería perfecto.

Rachel rodó los ojos.

—Sólo estoy diciendo —resopló.

—Y _yo estoy_ diciendo que Blaine...

—¿Blaine qué? —dijo éste, apareciéndose al rodear la esquina. Kurt sonrió, dándole un codazo a Rachel cuando ésta hizo un ademán para hablar.

—Nada —aseguró, sonriendo ampliamente. Soltó los brazos de Rachel y se cambió a los suyos—. Bueno, ¿cómo han estado las cosas en casa de Cooper?

—Genial. —Dio un asentimiento, sonriéndole—. Creo que todo está instalado.

—¿Entonces podemos ser adolescentes relativamente normales que hacen cosas normales de adolescentes? —Kurt sonrió. Blaine rió por lo bajo.

—Sí, creo que podemos —asintió. La sonrisa de Kurt se ensanchó.

—Bien.

Blaine le miró por un momento, observándole detenidamente, sus pupilas dilatándose un poco. Llevaba puestos esos pantalones que le gustaban, la camisa descendiendo alrededor de su escote para revelar su clavícula y casi caer sobre su hombro. Su cuello estaba tan abierto, esbelto y hermoso. Más que nada, en este momento quería hundir los labios en su carne. Tragó saliva, deteniéndose en el pasillo con una sonrisa ladeada, jalándolo hacia un rincón cercano enfrente del armario del conserje.

Puso las manos en su cadera, agarrándole con fuerza y abrazándole. Kurt respondió de inmediato, dedos en sus rizos, tarareando en su garganta antes de percatarse de lo que estaban haciendo. Se alejó, su mano en el pecho de Blaine para retenerlo.

—Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que ir al club Glee! —exclamó, sonrojado. Blaine gimió, un poco sin aliento, dándole un besito en el cuello.

—Pero eres tan _sexy_. El club Glee no se irá a ningún lado...—Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Kurt asintió, cerrando los ojos ante las sensaciones. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, aclarándose—. Blaine Devon Anderson, ¡no podemos tener una sesión de besuqueo justo aquí! —siseó. Blaine rozó sus narices, juntándolas, e hizo un mohín.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Van a atraparnos! —susurró, ignorando la excitación que sintió al decirlo. Blaine, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—Bien, tú vigilas —bromeó. Kurt rió, reduciéndolo a un leve susurro cuando Blaine le volvió a besar el cuello.

—Eres tan gracioso. ¡Hablo en serio! —exclamó, pero su sonrisa y su lenguaje corporal no decían lo mismo.

—No, sólo te gusta hacerte el difícil. —Blaine soltó unas risitas, dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

—Entonces haremos un trato.

—Ooh, chantaje. Te he vuelto tan astuto, bebé. —Sonrió ampliamente. Kurt rodó los ojos.

—Me olvidaré del club Glee para que así puedas hacerme lo que quieras si vas al baile de fin de curso conmigo. —Le guiñó el ojo. Blaine gruñó.

—¿Al baile? ¡Es tan patético! —se quejó. Kurt frunció los labios.

—Oh, vamos, no es tan malo. Será divertido —razonó—. Por tanto tiempo temí que nunca tendría a alguien con quién ir, y ahora te tengo a ti. —Blaine sonrió, viendo la pasión en su expresión que no había dejado que se deslizara a sus palabras.

—Estoy loco por ti —dijo, acunando su rostro gentilmente.

—Entonces... ¿ese es un sí? —se aventuró Kurt, tímido.

—Sí, iré al baile contigo —accedió, tarareando cuando Kurt le besó.

Puede que todo no hubiese sido completamente perfecto. Todavía tenían escuela y Blaine seguía metiéndose en problemas de vez en cuando. Pero era su chico. Su chico perforado, pronto tatuado y alborotador que olía a goma de mascar y cuero. Su Blaine.

Y eso era perfecto.

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

Un señor mayor se sienta al lado de otro en el banco de un parque. El tenue sol danza por su piel arrugada, cabello ondeando un poco en la brisa. Nublados ojos cerúleos parecen estar mirando hacia el parque frente a él, pero éste no es realmente visto.

Una mano da una palmada sobre la suya y él sonríe. Nunca ha puesto los ojos en éste hombre sentado a su lado, no en los cuarenta y dos años que han estado casados.

Pero lo ama tan intensamente como el día que se lo dijo.

Respira profundo y sonríe cuando un beso es situado en su mejilla.

Es un día tan bonito.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme en esta traducción, a los que lo hicieron en cada capítulo, a los que lo leerán en algún futuro... a todos. Soy un desastre de feels... ¡¿cómo no con ese final?! Mon Dieu!

¿Cuál fue su capítulo favorito? El mío este *chuckles*

Abrazos a todos, nos vemos en las otras traducciones (lamento estar tan lenta, creo que ya lo dije, pero con la uni no me rinde mucho el tiempo -y lo que me queda lo gasto haciendo pendejadas en twitter, I know).

Bueno, ¡gracias una vez más!


End file.
